


monkeys in my heart, rattling their cages

by chxrylblossom



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, Probably more tags to be added, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, betty cooper is a semi good cousin to cheryl, cheronica, choni, jason is dead, no spoilers but veronica is a bitch, trigger warnings please read with caution, veronica lodge needs a slap in the face
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrylblossom/pseuds/chxrylblossom
Summary: cheryl blossom is head cheerleader, student body president and girlfriend of veronica lodge. she totally shouldn’t be catching feelings for toni topaz; but when veronica’s giving archie those eyes, can she really be blamed?orcheryl thinks she loves veronica. no, she knows she loves her. but damn it, does toni look good in those shorts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no idea where this is going to go, but hopefully you guys like the first chapter? i have a couple more written already, so the update time shouldn't be too slow. let me know what you think, or don't? either's chill. okay, thanks, enjoy :)

Until Veronica, Cheryl Blossom hadn’t had any friends since she was thirteen. Not since Heather. Not real friends. She'd had the Vixens - the small fraction of them that seemed to exist just to please her - but not really, they weren’t her friends. She didn’t want to risk losing people if she got too close. That always seemed to happen, and at some point she decided it would be better not to get attached than to get her heart broken again.

 

After Heather, Cheryl shut off the part of herself that told her she could love girls. She locked it tightly away, buried deep within, and promised herself she could make do with loving boys like Archie Andrews for the rest of her life. But it proved to be nothing more than a constant battle, and she’d walk the halls of Riverdale High, praying for the little voice in her head to sing the praise of a man, for once, rather than the crowds of pretty girls.

 

But when Veronica Lodge made a high profile return to Riverdale, Cheryl’s feelings were no longer deniable, and she was no longer able to dismiss them with a reassuring thought that she was envious of said girl’s stature, or beauty, or charisma. She was beyond surprised at Veronica’s multiple attempts to spark a friendship with her. She was suspicious, wary, due to the everlasting rivalry that lingered between their families, but ultimately intrigued by the air of mystery that seemed to follow the dark haired beauty. The shock was possibly amplified when she found herself being pinned against the changing room lockers by Miss Lodge herself; the enemies’ hands tracing a gentle pathway up the curve of her spine. Suddenly Cheryl wasn’t sure why she’d ever tried to resist her at all.

 

From then on, Veronica would find her after Vixen rehearsals - in the locker rooms after the rest of the Vixens had left, or exiting the showers with a towel wrapped around her shoulders that Veronica would dismiss with a gentle tug, or in the bleachers making the most of the late afternoon sun (and ultimately avoiding the return home to Thistle House). In the evenings, they would exchange experimental kisses, enthralled in each other’s passionate embraces; but by day their interactions never strayed from guarded gazes and suppressed feelings hidden behind a tight grimace of a smile in the hall.

 

Deep down, Cheryl knew that her and Veronica were running on borrowed time - the inevitable demise of their ‘fling’ creeping closer with every day she hid another hickey from her mother beneath turtle-necked tops, fleeting but flirty texts from Veronica lighting up her phone, and deeply professed words of love hidden within the pages of her thickening journal.

 

So when her bedroom door crashed open, to reveal Penelope, red faced and clutching a leather bound notebook in her hands; Cheryl had already accepted her fate. In hindsight, once she was free from the icy, impenetrable chokehold of her controlling mother, she wouldn’t have let Veronica go quite so easily. She was never hers, no. Cheryl had never for one moment imagined that Veronica Lodge could be hers, could be the person who she let break down her walls or see her ‘true self’. She believed that would never be the case. But Cheryl would’ve liked to hold onto her - even if it were selfish - her exquisite love existed only in those pages, shortly after burned by Penelope Blossom in one of Thornhill’s many living room fires.

 

Cheryl tried to ignore her after that. She tried to ignore the text messages formed of words laced with ever-growing desperation, the phone calls that rang to voicemail without fail, and the gazes of masked pain and confusion in the halls. And she managed to, for quite some time - becoming almost immune to the stares of residual longing that lingered on her for moments too long in their shared classes.

 

And then the emancipation, at the beginning of their junior year. Penelope moved out, to live in another of the Blossom properties on the other side of Riverdale, and somehow that was the game changer. Cheryl never quite found out how Veronica knew to come to her house that day - however given her father being the most powerful man in Riverdale, there weren’t too many questions in mind - but when she turned up on the doorstep of Thistle House, dressed in a low cut, sleeveless black dress and stiletto heels, raven hair curled into gentle waves that cascaded down her bare shoulders… Cheryl was too tired of fighting it to object. She was too worn down by her undeniable craving to be around Veronica, that she couldn’t block her path when she strutted into the hall, Michael Kors bag falling to her feet. She couldn’t stop her when soft hands found their way to rest on her cheeks, carefully brushing away silent tears that Cheryl didn’t know had even fallen.

 

And suddenly she couldn’t stop it any longer. And more importantly, she didn’t want to.

 

That was a little over a year ago. Now, in their senior year, still going strong, anyone could confirm to you that they’re the school’s leading power couple. Cheryl is student body president of Riverdale High, and Veronica is vice (or as the others liked to teasingly call her, ‘First Lady Lodge’). To say Cheryl had been nervous about them going public, would be an understatement. But no one would’ve known that by the way that she announced their relationship in front of the whole canteen, in true Blossom style, causing the jaws of most to drop, excluding Betty and Josie who sat aside with smug smiles, having already been privy to the knowledge of the relationship via their respective best friends.

 

*

 

“I was thinking, and I propose a _Masquerade on Bourbon Street_ theme, for the back to school dance,” Veronica announced, arm draped around Cheryl’s shoulders as they sat on the couch in the student lounge, Betty on Veronica’s left and Jughead and Archie opposite them. Kevin was floating around somewhere with a portfolio of design ideas he’d been attempting to pitch to the two girls since the results of the re-election campaign had rolled in last week. His themes were much too elaborate for the school’s funding though, as much as Cheryl admitted it would be nice to be able to afford to rent jukeboxes and photo booths under the school’s budget, but glorified paper chains and Jughead Jones as the photographer were much more likely.

 

“I expect that’s a little extravagant for our budget, Ronnie. And after your mother’s contribution to last year’s _Take Me Back To Broadway_ , I doubt she’d be just as willing to dip into the town’s funds to help out,” Cheryl hummed, with a smile, fingers tracing careful patterns on Veronica’s shoulder over the lace sleeve of her blouse. “How about a little more, Over The Rainbow, or is that a little… stereotypical of us?”

 

Veronica snorted out a laugh, turning to face Cheryl with a grin. “A little, I think. Any suggestions, anyone?” she asked, gaze scanning the circle.

 

“A Secret Garden type theme, pastel paper lamps, vases of fake flowers, etcetera?” Betty suggested, and Cheryl was surprised to hear such an intelligible suggestion come from Betty who - the majority of the time - failed to speak much that actually registered with Cheryl, despite the blonde being her girlfriend’s best friend and cousin. 

 

“Impressive,” Cheryl arched an eyebrow, resting her head against Veronica’s for a second or two, lips twitching into a wider smile when her girlfriend’s previously loose embrace tightened at the action. “Definitely makes the short list.”

 

“Which reminds me. I’m not sure if you checked your emails, Cher, but Weatherbee wants us to encourage the Southside transfers to attend the dance. Not entirely sure how he expects us to… Interact with them, when I’m almost certain they want to beat us all to a pulp. Perhaps even shank us behind the bike shed, but it’s all within our presidential duty,” Veronica exhaled, shaking her head and sharing a glance with Betty. The latter, who was glaring at Veronica and making vague gestures at Jughead through tilts of her head. Oh, right. “Oh. Jughead, I didn’t mean you, I-” Veronica began, face flushing slightly. 

 

“Don’t sweat it, Veronica,” he muttered, lips lifting into a bemused smile, despite the slight wrinkle of annoyance between his eyebrows, “You’re just from a completely different world to them - us - it’s really no big deal. No one expects you to understand what life would be like without Daddy’s money to cushion your every move.”

 

The tension sat heavy in the air after that remark, and Veronica’s gaze was now fixed on her lap, cheeks flushed a noticeable red. Cheryl’s gaze shifted to Jughead, squinting slightly and sending him a glare. Everyone at Riverdale High had the same opinion on the Southside - the three other people they were currently sitting with were perhaps the exceptions - and Cheryl wasn’t about to blame Veronica for being the only one brave enough to speak what they were all thinking. She wasn’t sure, herself, what her opinion was on them - and it wasn’t really important; she’d never had a need to interact with any of the Southsiders, not really. Cheryl glanced to Betty, who was trying to avoid catching anyone’s eye for fear of accidentally taking a side. 

 

Cheryl heaved a sigh, about to say something more, to either settle the situation or put them all even further on edge - when her gaze landed on Archie, who was currently watching Veronica closely. Too closely for Cheryl’s liking. The displeasure deepened at the hint of a smile that Veronica was giving him; until she caught Cheryl’s eye and leant into her with a careful squeeze of the hand. Cheryl tried to bury her irrational discomfort at the small exchange just experienced, which was probably just her over-analysing an act of friendship. She gave Veronica a warm smile and squeezed her hand too. 

 

The bell rang before she could dwell any further. They all dispersed, perhaps in record time - Cheryl faring goodbye to Veronica with a small kiss on the cheek - and for once, she was actually glad to be going to math if it meant getting away from the strained circle of Veronica’s friendship group. She made her way to math, weaving between the crowds of people, head raised in a mostly faked arrogance that only a Blossom could ever master. The thought that she would never force herself to spend almost every out-of-class moment with that group, if it were not for Veronica, crossed her mind for what certainly was not the first time.

 

*

 

“… Completing the square is a little more complicated, however, if we focus on…”

 

Cheryl wasn’t really paying attention to what was being said, she knew all this already - you had to keep ahead to maintain a 4.0 GPA. But this was the last class of Friday, she was exhausted and bored and just wanted to get home, so she was more focused on the tiny sketch of an eye that vaguely resembled Veronica’s in the corner of her textbook. 

 

As she added the details of her girlfriend’s eyelashes, she couldn’t help but remember the look she’d shared with Archie. Cheryl knew she had a tendency to overthink things - it was only natural having grown up with a mother like her own - but something about the way that Archie had been watching Veronica and the way that she had smiled back at him, as if it was secret… It didn’t sit well with Cheryl, not at all.

 

 She knew if she voiced her concern to Josie, who was usually at the receiving end of Cheryl’s rare moments of admitted insecurities, her best friend would probably laugh and tell her she was looking too far into things. Veronica and Archie shared a best friend, Betty, and they were sort of friends but nothing too close. Cheryl had no reason to feel threatened, and the strange feeling she’d gotten as she looked between them was just an unfamiliar curl of jealousy.

 

Mostly satisfied with her self-reassurance, only then did she realise that there were one too many pairs of eyes on her, and while she was used to being centre of attention, a large majority of the class were watching her.

 

“Is my class not interesting enough for you, Ms Blossom?” Mr Johnson’s voice, more than halfway to a shout, was enough to make her jump, and she could feel her cheeks flushing. “Can you answer the question I asked the class, if you’re intelligent enough to not have to pay attention to my teachings?” 

 

He’d always had it out for Cheryl. She usually managed to get on with whatever it was that she was meant to be doing and not give him a reason to pick on her, though. She was pretty sure he had some sort of twisted grudge against her, based off of preconceived opinions and notions and not actually her herself. Most likely due to her family, and probably more specifically Jason, or her father - Jason had been popular, but more than a handful of people had taken issue with his mannerisms and reputation and those deep-seeded feuds were now hers to shoulder. “May you repeat the question, please?” she asked, not allowing herself to show any effect of intimidation that he had on her.

 

“How about you listen next time, and show some decency in my classroom?” he answered, voice more of a snap than before as he took a step closer to Cheryl’s desk, and it took everything she had in her not to flinch. “Disrespectful. Like your brother, I suppose.”

 

The last bit was muttered, but Cheryl heard it, and so did the rest of the class. Disproving mutters started to radiate around her; everyone knowing that was crossing a line, even if the remaining and deceased members of Blossom family were seen as monsters by the majority of the town. She felt herself tensing, and she had to dig her fingers into her thighs to stop herself from reacting. Her cheeks were burning, with fury, that he’d dare to say something about Jason. But she didn’t want to give him a reaction, or give him a reason to believe that he was right about her family.

 

The sound of a scraping chair brought her out of her thoughts, away from the consuming anxiety and anger that felt like it was swallowing her whole. “How about you stop being a jackass, and quit talking to one of your students like that?”

 

Cheryl turned in her chair, eyes wide in surprise when her gaze landed on the owner of the raspy voice. She wasn’t tall, she looked about five foot two, but with her arms folded over her chest and her expression - eyebrow arched and her lips tightly pursed - she seemed pretty scary all the same. She had long hair, falling into wavy curls that hung down her shoulders, with streaks of pink slicing through the warm brown colour. She was gorgeous, but Cheryl tried her hardest to ignore that. She didn’t like to let herself acknowledge other girls’ attractiveness now that she was with Veronica.

 

Oh, and the Serpent jacket. The jacket that added to her image of intimidation, and caused Cheryl to question the motive behind her sticking up for her. More of the Southsiders hated her family than the Northsiders - mostly because of the time that FP Jones had spent in jail due to his part in the covering up of Jason’s murder. Not that Cheryl let that affect her anymore; she’d found a sort of fragile peace with Jughead, allowing them to comfortably spend time together in groups and occasionally exchange smiles in the hall, albeit slightly forced and tight-lipped. But, that didn’t mean Cheryl was okay with Southsiders as a whole. There was a reason they’d been some of the first on the list of suspects for Jason’s murder. But this girl had just stuck her neck out for her with seemingly nothing but good intention, and, god it was definitely a plus that she was beautiful. 

 

Then the girl looked to Cheryl, meeting her eye. She had captivating eyes - a warm brown, that seemed to contrast Cheryl’s previous interpretation of her image, now that she could see them properly. The Serpent’s lips twitched into a smirk, not breaking eye contact with Cheryl as Mr Johnson began to direct his inept anger towards her instead. Cheryl wanted to look away, but something about the girl kept her full attention, her entire being enrapturing in a way that Cheryl couldn’t even begin to understand. 

 

The Serpent looked away first - accepting the hastily scribbled detention slip with an unfazed and yet entirely unamused glance at the teacher. She gave a calm nod and her lips lifted into an equally as calm smile that threatened to send a shiver down Cheryl’s spine. “One day added onto a good week’s worth of detention doesn’t make much of a difference, does it, sir?” she said, and hearing her voice again…

 

The bell rang, and for the second time that day, Cheryl was grateful to have been broken out of a more than unideal situation. She considered lingering, to thank the girl and possibly find out her name, but although she had formed the conclusion that she probably wasn’t as scary as she appeared to be, her ten foot tall friend who had just gotten to his feet to gather his stuff together, definitely was.

 

She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way out of the door, as quickly as possible to beat the undesirable bustling of the corridors that commenced approximately thirty seconds after the bell. She’d ask Josie or Ronnie who the girl was and thank her once she was alone. Veronica would undoubtedly know or be able to find out, since she’d made it her duty to welcome the Southsiders - despite her personal prejudice against them, which Cheryl was pretty sure was for her and Jason’s sake anyway. 

 

Passing a small group of what could only be freshmen (made evident by their backpacks, fittingly worn on two shoulders, and outfits that still mostly followed the dress code) Cheryl felt a relief that Vixen auditions weren’t until next week. She wasn’t sure she was mentally prepared to have to sit and grit her teeth through two hours of untalented fourteen year olds parading around the hall in ankle length skirts and knee high socks. Well, perhaps an exaggeration, and slightly hypocritical of her since she remembered what she’d been like in middle school, just a couple of years younger than those freshmen - nothing but Jason’s shadow and desperate to avoid any forms of socialisation or situations where she was forced to be without her brother. But at some point before they’d started at Riverdale High, she’d realised that if she wanted to get through high school alive she either had to toughen up or get swallowed by the inevitable ‘popular’ crowd. So, she transformed from Cheryl Blossom, the other Blossom twin, into Cheryl Bombshell; student body president, cheerleading squad captain and Veronica Lodge’s girlfriend. That last part, she was definitely the proudest to say out loud. 

 

But the anxiety that she’d forced away when she reformed her image, was something she was pretty sure still bubbled beneath the surface; the ugly monster of her terrifying and often borderline insane thoughts, sometimes threatening to swallow her up whole. Threatening to drag her out of the spotlight she’d struggled to create for herself - through forced smiles that slowly became easier to fake, and (for the most part) superficial friendships that made her likeable enough to stay HBIC - and back into the shadows of self doubt and insecurities. Sometimes it would show itself, when she was particularly anxious, and would subconsciously begin to pinch at her arm, manicured red fingernails piercing the skin just enough to make her wince. If Veronica was witness to this, she would simply frown at Cheryl and swat her hand away, doing nothing more than serve to make her feel unsettlingly guilty. Other times she’d find herself having to mutter quiet words under her breath to calm herself out of the threat of a panic attack, and sometimes it wouldn’t suffice, and she’d have to dive into the nearest toilet stalls, sitting on the closed toilet seat with her head between her knees until the laboured breathing, fuzzy head and churning stomach had passed.

 

“Hey, Blossom!” 

 

The shout from further up the hall was enough to startle Cheryl out of her thoughts. She spun around with a small frown, until her gaze landed on the speaker. It was Serpent girl, from math. Of course, she should’ve recognised the voice. She was slightly surprised that she knew her name, or at least her last name, but as she thought about it a little more - about her family’s reputation, her reputation - she realised that it was only logical for her to. 

 

“Oh, hello,” Cheryl nodded, crossing her arms across her chest as she waited for the other girl to catch up with her - which was clearly her goal even if she was walking at an almost aggravatingly slow pace. Cheryl found herself realising how the low cut black shirt that she was wearing beneath the painfully obvious Serpent jacket accented her cleavage nicely. However, as soon as she caught the thought, she silenced it, forcing her eyes back up to the girl’s face. 

 

“I got my ass kicked for you in there, and I don’t even get a thanks?” Her tone was teasing, thankfully, otherwise Cheryl might panic. The pink haired Serpent came to a stop just in front of her, head tilted up slightly mostly as a result of Cheryl’s stiletto heels. 

 

Cheryl allowed a small smile to form on her lips, despite the ever-present, irrational worry that her reputation would instantly slip away from her if she allowed herself to show more than a shred of humanity to anyone other than Veronica. “Apologies. I was more than a little cautious to approach you with your seven foot bodyguard at your side,” Cheryl tightened her arms across her chest, a sense of pride tugging at her stomach when the girl’s expression gave away at least a hint of amusement.

 

“He’s six foot two, and not all that scary,” she replied, sighing quietly and seeming to suffer a short internal debate, before sticking out her hand. “The name’s Toni. As far as I’m aware, we’ve not met before. And I think I’d remember an interaction with the Cheryl Blossom.”

 

“You would, would you?” Cheryl responded, lips twitching again and giving way to a slightly wider smile. She wouldn’t let herself wonder about what things this Toni had heard about her, to give her such a grand title, because then would come the panic, that it could be bad or all about Jason, and her father - and there was no easy escape route in the now packed hall to find peace if a panic attack began to rise. She glanced down at Toni’s hand, deciding that it was unnecessary to hold herself on a high horse, and taking it into her own. She couldn’t help but notice how warm and smooth her hands were, slightly calloused on the fingertips as Cheryl could detect from the firm shake, but elegant, quite the contradiction of how you’d assume a gang member’s hands to feel. “That’s a positive, I assume.”

 

Toni’s lips just quirked further into a smile as her hand fell away. “It is,” was all she said, nodding her head as she readjusted her grip on the turquoise messenger bag she had slung over her shoulder. It most definitely wasn’t of fashion, nor something that Cheryl would ever use, but she couldn’t help but admire how it complimented Toni’s whole aesthetic.

 

Cheryl was about to say something further, until her gaze landed on Veronica, just over Toni’s shoulder and a little way down the hall. She was smiling and her hand was lifted into a wave as she made her way towards her. Cheryl didn’t have time to think of a witty farewell, and while she wasn’t quite certain of the motive behind the rush to get away from Toni now that Veronica was present - she simply bit down on her lip and shook her head as she gave Toni a final glance. “Thank you, sincerely, for sticking up for me, Toni. It honestly meant a lot.” There was a pause. Of courtesy. “I’ll no doubt see you around school.”

 

The words were barely out of her mouth before she was moving past the shorter girl and up the hall towards Veronica. She felt a little rude, because Toni had been nothing but charmingly pleasant to her and she had just brushed her off with a few words of thanks that didn’t account for much in the face of her kind-hearted gesture for Cheryl. She ignored the thought, though, telling herself it didn’t matter if Toni thought she was a bitch. Maybe that was what she wanted the Southsiders to think of her.

 

“Was that a Serpent you were talking to?” Veronica asked, brow crumpling into a soft frown as she reached out and lifted Cheryl’s bag from her arm, hoisting it onto her shoulder with an ease that could only come from hours of rigorous Vixen practice. Cheryl had given up trying to protest Veronica’s small illustrations of chivalry a long time ago - and instead tried to repay it in acts of affection. With that, she leant across to place a kiss to Veronica’s cheek - shaking her head slightly.

 

“She was just asking me about the details of the math homework. She’s in my last period, I suppose,” Cheryl linked her arm with Veronica’s, trying to ignore the twist of guilt that accompanied the almost too easy lie, as the latter gave a small satisfied nod.

 

“Your house, Cher, or Pop’s?”

 

A smile found its way onto Cheryl’s lips, and once again she forced away the unwanted and irrational worry as Veronica squeezed her arm, starting to walk, “Pop’s. I’m in the mood for a-”

 

“A cherry milkshake. I know, babe.” At this, Cheryl let her smile widen into a grin, and she nodded quickly; a small blush forming on her cheek at Veronica’s affectionate chuckle.

 

Veronica had begun to detail an event that was apparently of gossip-worthy standard, but Cheryl was struggling to pay attention to anything that she was saying. There were a lot of eyes on them as they weaved their way through the chattering crowd, but the only pair of eyes that Cheryl noticed were soft, brown ones, watching her from beneath a wave of pastel pink hair that had since fallen across her face. Cheryl looked away quickly, trying to ignore the twist of guilt that once again tugged at the pit of her stomach, causing her to take a sharp breath of air. Veronica was too engrossed in her story to notice - either that or she didn’t care. 

 

Cheryl couldn’t shake the mental image of Toni’s gentle brown eyes watching her, and she found herself gripping onto Veronica’s arm a little tighter as she led her out of school.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> i just wanted to say that while this fic isn't entirely au, there are obviously things that are different from the canon storyline. i haven't made any massive changes, but anything that you read that might differ from the storyline of the show, is most likely intentional and not a mistake! for example:  
> -the obvious; cheryl and veronica are an established couple  
> -penelope didn't continue to live on the grounds of thistle house once cheryl filed for emancipation  
> -cheryl's suicide attempt at sweetwater river did NOT happen  
> i'm sure there are more, but that's all i can think of right now. you can always let me know in the comments if theres something you want me to confirm or if there's a detail of the story i've been inconsistent with.  
>   
> also, i actually wrote this chapter while listening to 'Northern Lights' by Jaymes Young, so it fits quite well to that song - if you want to give it a listen while reading :)  
> ok, enough of me talking. hope u enjoy chapter 2!

Standing at the bank of Sweetwater River was usually chilly in the evenings - even during the summer months and early days of September there was a need for at least an extra layer of protection against the soft, yet icy, late afternoon winds. It was something to do with the stretch of riverbank that was entirely unprotected by trees and shrubbery, allowing the chill of the air to reach you.

 

Cheryl Blossom tugged her luminous red jacket a little tighter around herself; lip caught between her teeth as she took slow, unambitious steps down the riverside pathway. She’d left Pop’s around an hour ago, Veronica having been in a rush to get home for some sort of family dinner. She’d extended the invite to Cheryl, who admittedly did consider the offer since Hermione was so genuinely kind to her and the Pembrooke felt a lot more homely than Thistle House did, but she ultimately decided that she wasn’t up for an hour or more of tight-lipped smiles and interrogations from Hiram.

 

Sweetwater then became the obvious choice for her Friday night location. Not because it was particularly filled with happy memories for her - it was not. It was the last place she’d seen Jason alive, and from where she was stood, she could see the spot where they’d bid each other goodbye, unbeknownst to the both of them that it was goodbye forever. No, Cheryl didn’t resort to wandering along the grassy shore of her brother’s essential abduction point because she wanted to admire the way that the water shimmered with the remainder of the dusk’s purpling sunlight, but because she felt closer to him here than she did anywhere else. Thistle House was lonely, even with Nana Blossom permanently stationed either in her wheelchair by the fire, or her ground floor bedroom, knitting and watching cable. Thornhill - the only other place where she could’ve once felt connected to Jason still - was now simply a gated off ruin, the grounds housing his and Clifford’s gravestones, and that was all.

 

Doing her best to ignore the terrible images that were trying to resurface in her mind, Cheryl crouched down, just barely managing to maintain her balance in her three-inch stiletto heels, and picked up a flat stone from the side of the river. It felt weighty in her grasp, and she tilted her hand slightly, her nails making it difficult to grip onto the rock, but she skimmed it out across the water with a small flick of her wrist. It bounced once, twice, _three_ times, and a small breathy chuckle escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her hair.

 

“You’ve always been better at it than me, Jay Jay,” she muttered under her breath, and a wave of nostalgia caused her to take a shaky breath in, in order to remain calm, her nails finding a soft patch on her arm to dig into, fingers trembling.

 

*

 

_One, two, three, four …_

 

_The flat rocked plummeted down beneath the water surface with a little splash that caused the boy to grimace, gaze drifting over to his sister. She wasn’t particularly interested, and she wasn’t picking flat enough rocks, but he was glad she’d at least agreed to come with him. She swung her arm forwards, throwing the boulder-like rock out to the water with less elegance than he thought possible._

 

_One…_

 

_“Angle it a little more, Cher. Don’t just throw it, it won’t bounce then - it’s a law of physics, or something,” nine year old Jason Blossom muttered softly. His grip was gentle around her wrist as he tried to reposition her hand, heaving a sigh with his rapidly failing attempt to impart his great wisdom upon his sister._

 

_“Don’t be such a downer, Jason,” Cheryl giggled in response; squirming from his grip and turning slightly to poke her tongue out at him. “It’s lots funner.”_

 

_“Lots more fun, you mean, idiot,” Jason muttered, brown furrowing as he focused on readjusting his grip on a new stone from their neatly stacked pile. He froze almost instantly though, gaze drifting over to Cheryl. His jaw clenched slightly, guilt tugging at his chest when he registered the blatantly displayed hurt on her face. He hadn’t meant it like that. He hadn’t meant it to sound like… Penelope._

 

_Cheryl drew in a breath, leaning down to pick up a stone too. She hadn’t gained any rock-skimming skills within the last forty seconds, so it wouldn’t bounce, but she was desperate to find a distraction from the inexplicable tears burning her eyes. Jason never called her stupid, or an idiot, or a waste of space and a disappointment. Jason never looked at her with dismay and disgust, eyes alone threatening to send her plummeting into an oblivion of self hatred and utter confusion. Jason told her that she was his favourite sister (and only, but Cheryl chose to overlook that when she was in need of some cheering up) in the entire world. It was her mother who called her stupid, her mother who called her an idiot - and that was okay now. Cheryl had learned to grit her teeth and bare it. She could keep a straight face through the words that left her mother’s mouth, and the inevitably harsh blows that would hit her body. But not from Jason. She couldn’t take those words from Jason._

 

_She flicked her wrist; the subtle aggression fuelled by brewing emotions obviously having some sort of positive effect on her technique. Once, twice, three times, before the rock submerged below the shimmering surface. Cheryl could just about see Jason watching, impressed._

 

_“That was much better,” he said quietly, his hand finding it’s way to rest on her shoulder. He was almost a head taller than her, so he looked down at her with ease, the remorse in his eyes painfully obvious._

 

_A remark that might be an every day thing for any other brother and sister - wasn’t just that for the Blossom twins. Cheryl and Jason alike both knew that._

 

_Cheryl let her lips lift into a small smile, shaking her head as she turned to face Jason. She tilted her head up slightly, taking in a big breath. “You’ve always been better at it than me, Jay Jay.”_

 

_Jason’s apologetic grimace turned into a grin. “We’ve got time, Cheryl. You’ll beat me one day.” His eyes sparkled as he held out another pebble to her. “We have time.”_

 

__*_ _

 

“Fuck,” Cheryl muttered, pressing the heels of her hands into her eyes because they were stinging, burning even, with tears that couldn’t fall here. If she began crying right now, she wasn’t sure she’d ever stop. She’d be crying for Jason, for her own stupidity when she rowed him across this godforsaken lake, for the blameful words Penelope had hissed into her ear. Most of all she’d be crying for how badly she wanted to jump into the water right now - duck her head beneath the surface, hold and hold her breath until she couldn’t anymore, then let the water fill her lungs, lack of oxygen burning like fire, but nowhere near as bad as the pain that coiled in her chest, a tight knot of regret, sadness, grief and loss, threatening to choke her on the very air she breathed—

 

Cheryl’s phone vibrated in her pocket. It startled her out of her thoughts, mind still vibrating with the possibilities of falling beneath the alluring waters. She tugged her phone out of her pocket, knowing that she should find a distraction before she was swayed into a stupid or reckless decision.

 

**ronnie [6:37pm]: just checking you got home safe, baby. kisses, v xo**

 

Cheryl exhaled softly, staring at the screen for a few moments, allowing herself to feel the depth of the words, before - hand trembling - she pushed her phone back into her pocket. She’d reply in a little while (of course she would, she didn’t want Veronica to worry) but right now, her girlfriend might’ve just saved her life for another day.

 

She didn’t give the lake another glance as she turned her back to the now gloomy water. The sun had completely disappeared, and if for no other reason than this, Cheryl knew she should get home before the surrounding forests were populated by… Unsavoury characters, to put it nicely. She didn’t fancy an encounter with a Ghoulie, or a Serpent. She’d leant her mace spray to Betty.

 

_Serpent. Serpent. Pink hair. Brown eyes. Serpent._

 

Cheryl squinted her eyes, shaking her head a little to try and rid her mind of the thought. She reminded herself of the text, Veronica’s text, pending in her pocket ‘I love you’ - and Cheryl loved her too. She did. Veronica was the dream girl, and Cheryl had no place thinking of anyone else - even if it was just a vague interest, and perhaps underlying appreciation of her aesthetic.

 

_Serpent. Pink hair. Toni. Serpent. Toni._

 

Cheryl shook her head once more. No. No pink hair, no serpents, no Toni.

 

She dared a gaze back towards the lake, maybe as a distraction, but it was hidden by the dense trees that sheltered the forest from view. Shoving her hands into the pocket of her red jacket, she decided that was a good thing really. This lake wasn’t just a lake anymore, not after Jason.

 

Maybe she shouldn’t come back here for a while.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Cheryl, they’re talentless. I know you want to see the best in them, but each and every person who has walked through those doors - combined - have less talent than a baby deer who lost its’ footing on ice.” 

 

A sigh escaped Cheryl’s lips, and her head fell into her hands as she slumped forwards in her seat slightly to lean against the table. She knew Veronica was right - eighty percent of the tryouts were freshmen who had never done anything close to cheerleading, aside from their middle school dance classes, and the other twenty percent were sophomores, juniors and seniors who had been rejected year after year for a reason. “What is there to do, Ronnie?” she muttered, hand running over her face as she adjusted her position in order to be able to see her girlfriend. Veronica was looking down at her phone. “Who are you texting?” 

 

Veronica’s head snapped up, her cheeks flushed and eyebrows raised. “No one. Just Archie,” she muttered, and then she was pushing her phone back into her pocket with fumbling hands and wide eyes, that solicited more than a little suspicion from Cheryl. There was a short silence, before Veronica added, “He wanted to know if I’d seen Betty.”

 

Cheryl didn’t have time to say anything, because the gymnasium door swung open, with a crash that resounded through the room. It startled her into looking up, across the bleachers, and her jaw dropped slightly at who she saw, ambling across the gym towards them. Toni. 

 

Her hair was in a half-up ponytail, allowing soft pink waves to still rest against her shoulders, and her Serpent jacket was discarded, in place the signature River Vixen uniform that looked _so_ much better on her than anyone they’d seen today. A dull but noticeable ache tugged at her stomach as her eyes travelled up the expanse of Toni’s perfectly curved, tan legs, eyes pausing at the top of her thighs where the booty shorts accented the curve of her ass. Cheryl was glad she was sitting, otherwise her knees might feel weak.  

 

“Uh, are we allowing Serpents to tryout for the Vixens now?” Veronica muttered, eyes squinted as she sat back down beside Cheryl, a frown on her face that deepened with each step that Toni took towards them. 

 

Cheryl felt a wave of annoyance at the way Veronica watched her, expression heavy with such predetermined prejudice against the warm-eyed Serpent just because, what? She lived on the poorer side of town? It seemed a little ridiculous. “Be nice, Veronica. She’s part of the school so she’s allowed to tryout,” Cheryl paused, catching her lip between her teeth, and feeling a little guilty when Veronica looked up at her with wide eyes. “It’s not a big deal, she’s most likely not any better than any of the other catatonic bimbos that have walked through that door anyway.” She strongly doubted her own words as she spoke them, though. 

 

“Toni. Toni Topaz,” her voice was loud and confident in a way that matched her persona endlessly well. Her words cut off whatever it was that Veronica was about to say, and Cheryl had to bite back a snort of laughter at the outraged look that passed over her girlfriend’s face. _Topaz_. That suited her. Topaz, like the blue gemstone. “I’m here to, y’know, become one of these,” she said, pointing to the Vixen’s logo on her shirt, a smirk on her face that Cheryl would roll her eyes and dismiss as cocky, if… If it were anyone else. 

 

“The thing is-” Veronica began, sitting forward, elbows resting against the table, and an entirely fake diplomatic grimace on her face. Cheryl knew where she was leading - she was about to reject Toni, purely for being a Serpent (notably, by the way - Cheryl hadn’t caught sight of a tattoo yet) and that was something that Cheryl didn’t want to bare witness to. Whether it was because she understood how it felt to have people judge you based off your ‘family’ or simply because, well, she wanted to see Toni dance. 

 

Either way - she was quick to interrupt Veronica before Toni’s eager smile could slip. “Show us what you’ve got. Blow us away, Topaz,” she said, trying to control the smile that she wanted to give her because she could see the intensified look of outrage that Veronica was now directing at _her_. 

 

Toni smiled at her, all the same. “Ok. Ready when you are,” the serpent said, giving a small nod towards the music player. She exuded utter confidence, drawing Cheryl to comply with her, leaning across and pressing play on the small stereo player. She wasn’t entirely sure what to expect - whether Toni was going to be good or not - but for some reason, Cheryl strongly doubted that she wouldn’t at least put on a good performance. 

 

As soon as the music started, filtering from the low-quality music system set on the table in front of Cheryl and Veronica, Toni’s head lifted and her whole body was suddenly in action. It wasn’t the most skill-evoking song to have as the bar for auditions, and Cheryl had strongly regretted approving Veronica’s weak choice _many_ times today, already. However, once Toni started to dance - even the first few bars of the song, that held no musical significance at all - Cheryl might as well have been watching her perform Stravinsky’s _Fireball_ at the Royal Albert Hall by how mesmerised she became. 

 

From listening to the song alone - it was dull, electronic, and brought no meaning to the sounds being made as Cheryl believed music should. However, _Toni,_ moved to the music as though it was the very thing pulsing through her veins. She danced, each move timed perfectly with the beat as though it were the beat drumming against her rib cage, keeping her alive, right now. As the beat built up, a faint resemblance of a tune encroaching on the song, her movements slowed to more sensual and deliberate, the beat drop approaching (the song was practically engraved on Cheryl’s brain now, after baring witness to at least thirty renditions of this song, so far today). And then the beat drop. 

 

Cheryl was aware of every detail of Toni’s body - the rippling of her toned leg muscles, the jagged arch of her back with each offbeat and her eyes, fluttering to a close with each purposeful movement. Her shirt rode up slightly with each erratic movement made, and it was impossible for Cheryl to force her eyes away from the tanned skin of her abdomen, shiny with a thin layer of sweat. She was truly entranced by her. 

 

Cheryl hadn’t realised that the song was drawing to a close until Toni struck a pose, eyes opening to look over at her as she gave a grin. The Serpent’s posture - even as the song tapered off into the static noises of the stereo player - showed that she regarded herself with entire assurance of her talent, and Cheryl had to smile too, because of course she knew how good she was. Sweat glistened on the visible skin of her chest, breathing hard as she regained her composure, her hair was a mess strewn across her shoulders and yet to Cheryl she still looked _so beautiful—_ No, she couldn’t think like that, especially not with Veronica sitting right there. 

 

“Thank you. We’ll be sure to inform you of our decisions within the next week. There are a lot of promising candidates for the team,” Veronica’s voice caused Cheryl to bristle slightly. She turned to looked at her girlfriend, jaw slightly agape. How could she not be willing to drop to her knees and offer Toni the role as _Head_ _Vixen_ right there and then?

 

Looking back across at Toni, Cheryl zoned in on her clenched jaw, concealed nicely behind a tight smile, but visible all the same. The pink haired girl knew what a good performance she’d just put on - and she knew that Veronica knew it too. From what little Cheryl knew about Toni, she’d gathered she was most likely too nice to say anything in her own defence, even if she had stuck her neck out on Cheryl’s behalf in maths class last week (something that she just _couldn’t_ forget). That sparked Cheryl’s annoyance further, because, Veronica’s smug smirk and crossed arms as her eyes trailed over Toni - judgement prevalent - indicated that the decision to hold back was purely based off Toni’s background, if Cheryl hadn’t known that already. 

 

“Veronica,” Cheryl muttered, brow furrowed slightly in a mixture of frustration and pure confusion. Toni had been flawless, she deserved to be awarded with her spot on the team right there and then. Far better than anyone they’d seen so far. 

 

Veronica shot her a glare that quickly silenced her. She could pitch a good argument, but Veronica shot glares fit to kill, and Cheryl could already feel the anxiety pressing down on her chest from the mixture of emotions that Toni was making her feel right now. Mainly guilt, over the attraction to her that was quickly becoming more and more difficult to deny. 

 

She didn’t fancy engaging in what would inevitably become a blood bath, in front of Toni. 

 

“Thanks,” Toni’s voice was tight, picking up the bag that she’d discarded on the way in. She wasn’t smiling, and half of Cheryl wanted to give Veronica a smack in the face for being responsible for Toni’s significant mood shift. Of course, she wouldn’t - because Veronica was her girlfriend and Toni was just… Toni was her acquaintance, maybe. Or something. 

 

“Thanks, Toni. You were great,” Cheryl said, tone soft, as she caught Toni’s eye. She fought the shiver that wanted to run down her spine at the twitch of the lips that the Serpent gave in response. 

 

“Yeah. See you around, Blossom,” she said, hand coming up to flick her perfect hair over her shoulder. She adjusted her bag on her arm, before she was out of the gym, door swinging closed behind her. 

 

Cheryl clutched her arm beneath the table, biting down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself as calm as possible. She knew that she should take Veronica’s side, but her girlfriend was being unreasonably irrational. Cheryl knew that her intention was to reject Toni entirely. “Veronica. What was that? She was amazing.” 

 

Veronica’s jaw tightened, spurring a jolt of panic in Cheryl. “Yeah, Cher, you sure seemed to think so.” 

 

What? Of course Cheryl thought she was good, Toni was an incredible dancer why wouldn’t she. And then it hit her — _Oh my god, Veronica was jealous._

 

Cheryl’s chest tightened, feeling a mixture of guilt and remorse swirling in her stomach. Her anger faded almost entirely, and she was pretty sure her expression softened too. “Veronica, please. Don’t be ridiculous, babe,” Cheryl drew her hand away from her arm to entwine her fingers with Veronica’s, touch soft as she clasped Veronica’s hand within her own. “You’re my girlfriend, I love you, and you’re the only girl that I have eyes for.”

 

There was a long pause. 

 

It felt like three or four minutes, but it was probably only a few moments. Cheryl watching Veronica with apprehension as the raven-haired girl shook her head slightly, breathing out a soft laugh. “I know, Cheryl,” she muttered, her gaze staying fixed ahead of her. There was something about the way that her girlfriend wouldn’t look at her that was unsettling. “I know you love me.” 

 

“Ronnie?” Cheryl muttered, eyes squinted in confusion. There was a nagging feeling that had settled in her mind that there was something Veronica wasn’t telling her. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was, or what it could be, but she could feel it slowly driving a wedge between them. It had been at least five or six days since they’d even exchanged a kiss. Cheryl didn’t remember that ever happening before. 

 

Veronica turned to look at her, eyes revealing a little too much emotion for a split second, before it was neatly tucked away again, and her lips were lifting into an over-assuring smile. “Of course I do, too - you’re my best girl, okay?” she said, voice soft. She gave her girlfriend’s hand a gentle squeeze, thumb stroking across her knuckles in a way that had always worked to calm Cheryl down, and Veronica knew it. 

 

“Good,” Cheryl murmured, cheeks flushing as she shook her head and smiled. She pushed away the lingering discomfort at the fact that Veronica hadn’t _repeated_ the sentiment. She decided to put all this paranoia down to the fact that it was her time of the month, and she always became particularly agitated around then. 

 

Looking Veronica in the eye, right now, it was easy to write off her attraction to Toni as just that - _physical_ attraction. She didn’t feel adoration like this when looking at Toni, only Veronica. It did a lot to settle her guilt, and she went on to remind herself that the girl sat in front of her had been there for her in her worst hours, when she’d had no one else by her side. Cheryl was sure her own expression reflected the look of affection on Veronica’s face right now, because… 

 

She _loved_ her. She… Yeah, she loved Veronica. 

 

Cheryl grinned, the turmoil of emotions that had been nauseatingly swirling within her, now much at ease.

 

“What’s that big smile for?” Veronica asked, her tone teasing and eyes inquisitive as she leant forward, carefully placing a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek, revealing her own smile as the pulled away. 

 

“Just, you,” Cheryl murmured, shrugging slightly, lips twitching. “We’ve both been so busy, recently, with planning the dance for next Friday, all the extra back to school work… It’s nice to get even a few minutes alone with you.”

 

Veronica smiled even more, her hand sliding out of Cheryl’s and she lifted it to cup her cheek carefully, brushing her thumb across her jawline. There was a moment or so of eye contact, in which Cheryl was almost certain she sensed an ulterior emotion concealed behind Veronica’s gaze of affection. 

 

But the thought was quickly lost as lips brushed against her own - soft, and barely there, but enough to silence the creeping paranoia anyway. The delicate touch of lips was enough to spark the craving for contact within Cheryl, suddenly needing nothing more than to press her lips against Veronica’s again, unsure how she’d gone _so_ _long_ without it. She pushed her chair back to move closer to Veronica, the scraping echoing through the gym, but they didn’t break contact. Cheryl’s hand resting on Veronica’s waist, and Veronica’s now slowly weaving through Cheryl’s soft, red curls; both of them a tangle of inevitable craving, unable to be any closer to one another. 

 

Cheryl deepened the kiss, hand sliding beneath Veronica’s Vixen shirt to scratch, just barely, at the smooth skin of her back. Veronica, tugging gently at the locks of Cheryl’s hair, moved to straddle Cheryl’s lap, her thighs pressing against the sides of her girlfriend’s own, and—

 

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

 

“Fuck,” Cheryl hissed, mostly in annoyance, but partially in pain from the way Veronica well and truly wrenched the handful of Cheryl’s hair as she jumped up. 

 

Veronica was snatching up her phone, eyes scanning over the screen for a moment, and Cheryl wasn’t sure if she imagined the hint of a smile that tugged at her lips. She must be, because they’d just been kissing for the first time in almost a _week_ , and after being interrupted Veronica shouldn’t have any reason to smile at what the mystery cock-blocker was saying. “Sorry baby, it’s, uh, Betty. I have to go,” Veronica looked up, her slight charmed expression slipping and being replaced by a look of genuine remorse, at what Cheryl imagined could only be a look of disconcertion on her own face. “I’m sorry. I’ll… Call you, later on, okay?”

 

Cheryl couldn’t help but wonder why Veronica didn’t offer to come over to Thistle House, later on, instead. She knew Cheryl got lonely, spending hours on end practically alone - since Nana Rose’s only movement around the house was limited to the living room, by the fire, and her ground floor bedroom. She didn’t talk to Cheryl much, either, and Cheryl knew it was partially the dementia and partially the fact that she’d never really liked her _or_ Jason. It was better than Penelope’s company though, by far, and even the vague thought of her mother sent a small shiver of anxiety running down her spine. No, she didn’t want to go there. 

 

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later, then, Ronnie,” Cheryl sighed softly, standing up to gather her own things, as Veronica gave another apologetic smile and started to walk towards the door of the gym. “I love you,” Cheryl called, quietly, but she knew it should’ve definitely been loud enough for Veronica to hear. 

 

Glancing up in expectation of a reply, she was simply met by the flare of Veronica’s Vixen skirt as she left the gym, and the swinging of the door behind her. Footsteps echoed in the corridor beyond the gym, and Cheryl felt her heart sinking, possibly all the way to her toes. 

 

 _‘She loves you, Cheryl. Don’t be stupid,’_ She told herself.

 

But for the first time since she and Veronica had said those three words to each other - Cheryl wasn’t sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... chapter three! chapter four is already written so update time shouldn't be too long... possibly this saturday, although it's my birthday so might have plans! leave comments below, if you want to, have a nice week :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's some smut in this chapter. never really written it before so apologies if it's awful. starting at the star, skip if that's not your thing. okay now... enjoy, or something.

“Hey, Cher!”

 

Cheryl had a free period, last period on Tuesdays now, and she was quickly finding that it was one of the most productive times of her week. Last week, she’d hung out in the library with Josie, getting homework done and chatting, but this week since she didn’t have any incomplete work and since Tuesdays were one of the days that they didn’t have Vixen’s practice, she’d come out and do some running on the field track. After all, now that she’d convinced Veronica to let Toni onto the squad (it had involved lots of yelling on Veronica’s part, and in the end she’d only caved out of guilt from just how angry she became at Cheryl) she felt the need to… Impress, a little more. Not that she’d ever admit that, not even to herself. 

 

She just about heard the call of her name over the music playing from her earphones, slowing her pace and looking up across the field, a smile tugging at her lips at the sight of Veronica. Veronica was in her Vixen uniform too, so Cheryl assumed that she was out here to get some training in as well. “Hey, Ronnie. Free period?” she asked, removing her earphones and stuffing them away in the pocket of her shorts. 

 

Veronica nodded, jogging up behind Cheryl and wrapping her arms around her waist. “Mhm. Josie told me I’d find you out here,” she mumbled, pressing a kiss against Cheryl’s neck. The sensation sent a shiver down Cheryl’s spine, Veronica’s lips cold against the warm skin of her neck. “You getting in some training before our first practice of the year?”

 

Cheryl smiled, nodding, and turning so that she could see Veronica. Her loose embrace was a comfort, and despite how cold she was it warmed Cheryl’s body completely. “What have you been doing for the last half hour? There’s only thirty minutes left, you know?”

 

Veronica stiffened, shaking her head and dropping one hand from Cheryl’s waist to run through her own hair. “Just with, uh, Betty. You know.” Her smile was tense.

 

“Okay,” Cheryl didn’t question her. Veronica had, admittedly, been acting a little strange recently - but she put it down to stress. Veronica had never given her a reason before to doubt her loyalty to her, and Cheryl wasn’t about to start now just because she was having some entirely irrational thoughts. She gave a soft smile and shook her head. “Are you going to run? Because I was just about to start another l—”

 

Cheryl was cut off by a pair of soft lips against her own, Veronica’s hand carefully cupping her face. It served well to shut Cheryl up, and she felt a long forgotten ache tugging at her stomach when Veronica’s other hand circled round to rest against her ass. Cheryl moved to tug her closer, but Veronica pulled away as fast as she’d brought her in. 

 

“You think your run can end here? The gym changing rooms are empty, and I’ve got another type of workout in mind.” There was a mischievous sparkle in her eyes as she smiled at Cheryl, along with something else that Cheryl didn’t take the time to identify because she was nodding and giving Veronica a grin.

 

“Oh, definitely.”

 

*

 

Cheryl couldn’t contain the low moan as Veronica’s lips crashed against hers, the force of her girlfriend’s body colliding with her own pushing her backwards so that she was pressed against the lockers. Veronica seemed desperate, clinging and groping at Cheryl as though she might disappear at any moment, her fingers curling around the collar of Cheryl’s Vixen shirt to keep her pulled close. 

 

Cheryl had her hands on Veronica’s waist, to keep herself steady, and she could feel Veronica’s own sliding beneath her top, scratching at the skin of her stomach with a gentle aggression. She shivered at the feeling, cool air hitting her torso like an icy blast as Veronica lifted her shirt, pulling away only to raise an eyebrow - asking, just in case. Cheryl panted a breathless whine of agreement, lifting her arms to let Veronica remove her shirt. She dropped it to the floor, and Cheryl almost winced at Veronica’s apparent rush, but was quickly distracted by the mouth now pressing open mouthed kisses down her neck. 

 

“Are you… Sure you locked the door?” Cheryl muttered, tugging at Veronica’s hair as she moved even lower, hands encircling her waist, effectively holding her up. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” she whispered, even so. Eager teeth sunk into alabaster skin of Cheryl’s neck, and the redhead moans softly, wanting to reprimand Veronica for leaving marks that would be visible in anything other than a turtleneck, but unable to find the words. “Shh, gotta be quiet,” Veronica mumbled, the hand that had been against her hip, now lifting to press against her lips and keep her from making any noise. 

 

Cheryl nodded, swallowing the whine of desperation that wanted to surface in her throat. She was barely able to register Veronica moving her hand away from her mouth, before nimble fingers were unclasping her bra with well practiced ease. The lace fabric fell to the floor, Veronica’s eyes fixing on her chest with a look of pure, dark lust that had become so foreign to Cheryl, after so long. 

 

Cheryl reached out, carefully, hand tugging at the bottom of Veronica’s shirt, questioningly. She maintained eye contact with Veronica, surprised when her girlfriend shook her head, taking Cheryl’s hand and moving it away. “No, just want you, Cher,” she muttered. 

 

Then Veronica was kissing her again, even more desperate, even more rough, slamming Cheryl back against the lockers once more. Cheryl didn’t have time to question Veronica’s strange rejection of her touch, because the feel of the cold metal against the bare skin of her back made her shiver and arch away from it, effectively pressing herself against Veronica. Her girlfriend’s body was warm, a comfort, and Cheryl leant into the touch, perhaps subconsciously searching for more than the quick fuck that Veronica was clearly after. 

 

But, of course not, Veronica was pulling away at the first sign of Cheryl moving too close, starting to kiss along her jawline as her touch slid up Cheryl’s taut abdomen, warm hands squeezing her breasts with poorly controlled aggression. Cheryl couldn’t help but feel like she was running some sort of agenda; it felt like Veronica was only partially present there with her. But as was quickly becoming a habit, she forced away the thought that was probably just induced by repressed insecurities, focusing instead on the feel of Veronica’s hands caressing her skin. Cheryl jumped at the unexpected feel of lips encircling her nipple, tugging just barely, before teeth sunk into it, causing her to hiss - mostly in pain. 

 

“Shh,” Veronica muttered, straightening up again and pressing a bruisingly harsh kiss to Cheryl’s lips, silencing her. Cheryl saw no point in trying to slow Veronica down, simply deciding to let her take out whatever strange emotions she was feeling on her - it wasn’t like she was complaining, she’d just rather Veronica slow down a little. But then again, the end of period five was nearing, and the after school rush would undoubtedly cause people to question why the gym changing room doors were locked. 

 

She leant back against the locker, not breaking the kiss, aware of Veronica’s hand at the waistband of her shorts. A soft tug at the material sent a jolt through her body, and she subconsciously pressed her hips into her girlfriend’s, eyes remaining closed as she stroked a hand up Veronica’s jaw. The kiss broke, allowing them to both gasp for air, during which time the hand against her lower stomach found its way beneath her shorts, resting against her teasingly, as Veronica’s dark eyes met Cheryl’s, teeth sinking into her bottom lip. Cheryl wasn’t quite desperate enough to beg, but she released a soft whine all the same, tempted to press her hips down into the other girl’s hand. 

 

Veronica smirked, nodding slightly, her free hand tucking a lock of Cheryl’s undoubtedly disarrayed hair behind her ear. She leans forward, joining her lips with Cheryl’s just as she pushes her underwear aside, and thrusts two fingers into her with a force that can be described as nothing other than mercilessly _rough_. Cheryl’s previous reservations were gone. Her head fell back against the locker behind her allowing her to let out a moan, despite her girlfriend’s warnings to stay quiet, her knees almost buckling and her entire body sinking into Veronica’s.

 

“Fuck, _Ronnie_ ,” she gasped, fingers digging into her girlfriend’s shoulder, but careful not to be too rough with her. It had been so long since she’d been with Veronica like this - definitely not since the start of summer, before Veronica and her parents had gone back to New York for the rest of July and August - and while it was such a relief, to have her touching her again, Cheryl couldn’t stop noticing how different it was. Veronica was just so… distant.

 

Veronica pressed a thumb against her clit, causing Cheryl to gasp, rocking her hips into Veronica’s hand. She wanted to kiss her, wanted Veronica to hold her, instead of keeping her up simply by firm fingers that are no doubt bruising the pale flesh of her hips. But she didn’t anticipate that happening, and instead focused on the intensifying tightness in the pit of her stomach, fingers digging into Veronica’s shoulder a little harder as her girlfriend curls her own fingers upwards causing Cheryl to gasp. 

 

“Are you close?” Veronica muttered, hand rubbing Cheryl’s side gently, but tone conveying a contrast of poorly concealed impatience. 

 

Cheryl whimpered an agreement, hips rocking into Veronica’s hand in synchrony with her thrusts. The pleasure building in the pit of her stomach was tightening, and it was almost embarrassing how quick she was approaching her finish, but also probably for the best because the strain in the atmosphere was making her desperate to get away from Veronica and her hushed but agitated sighs as soon as possible. And then Veronica’s thumb was pressing down on her clit again, fingers curling harshly, and Cheryl felt the tension in her stomach reaching it’s limit. Her head fell back, back arching into Veronica and jaw falling slightly agape, but she manages to not make a sound through her climax. 

 

She felt Veronica pull out as she was barely even  _done_ , and she let out a trembling breath, her body aching and tired, but she wasn’t about to expect her girlfriend to stick around for a few minutes to let her recover. She watched Veronica wipe her fingers against her shorts, leaning down to pick up Cheryl’s bra and shirt and chucking them to her. 

 

“The bell’s about to go. Have to rush, I’m meeting Betty at Pop’s,” her tone sounded so dismissive, and she wasn’t even _looking_ at Cheryl, but instead down at her phone - already. Since when was it a _rush_ to meet at Pop’s? They all used to do it almost everyday after school. Admittedly, Cheryl hadn’t been spending a lot of time with them all recently. She’d been finalising the details of the dance with the committee after school, while also making sure to stay on top of the onslaught of studying that came with senior year. But even so, she knew Veronica was just throwing yet another cop-out excuse upon her in order to spend as little time with her as possible. 

 

Cheryl wasn’t sure whether she wanted to shout at her or cry. 

 

Naturally, though, she did neither. Instead she made quick work of getting her bra and shirt back on, only struggling with the clasp for a few moments. Veronica was already over unlocking the door as she pulled her shirt over her head. 

 

She was really going to leave, just like that, without another word. Anger and confusion swirled in Cheryl’s stomach as she watched her reach to open the door and— Veronica stopped.

 

She turned to look at Cheryl with enough of a smile that the latter felt hope for a warm goodbye - something to remind her of the Veronica that she knew and loved. Maybe an _I’ll see you later babe_ , or possibly even an _I love you_. She offered a careful smile in return, leaning down to pick up her bag. 

 

There was a pause, and then Veronica nodded, pulling the door open. “Email me the final budget plan for the dance.” 

 

The changing room door opened, then closed. 

 

Cheryl was almost certain she felt her heart break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veronica deserves a slap in the face.  
> leave any comments or anything if you want to :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey folks ! just want to let you know that from this point, the pace of the story will start picking up and moving towards certain... developments ;)
> 
> and on another note, i might only be updating once a week from here on out as i'm back at school and it's pretty hectic so far. but, here it is, enjoy!

Toni leant back against the outside wall of the gym, taking a long drag from her cigarette as she did so. Exhaling, she watched the ribbon of smoke billowing upwards into the murky, tepid-temperatured air, and she was pretty sure she’d never get tired of the aesthetic of it. Huffing out a sigh she glanced down at her watch to check the time, _again_ \- she had a shift at the Whyte Wyrm in half an hour, and no time to go back to her trailer, so she was killing time hanging out with Sweetpea and Fangs who didn’t really have anywhere to be either. 

 

“I’ve got another stupid detention. It’s my seventh one, or something, and it’s only our second week here,” Sweet Pea muttered, bringing his own cigarette to his lips, scuffing his foot against the ground. “Stupid Northsiders and their stupid rules.”

 

Toni breathed a chuckle, glancing at Fangs who was nodding in agreement. She lifted her shoulder into a shrug with a small shake of her head. “Stopped counting mine. They give them to us for everything, I stuck up for that Blossom girl against an ass of a teacher and now I’ve pretty much got them all the way up to Christmas, I- _What_?”

 

Fangs was watching her, eyes squinted and brow furrowed ever so slightly. At her acknowledgement of his unusual look, he shook his head slowly, tapping his cigarette against his finger and watching the ashes crumble away to the ground. “It’s nothing, but… You tried out for the cheerleading squad too, didn’t you? I just wouldn’t get too close to Cheryl Blossom, is all I’m saying, Tiny,” he didn’t sound like he was being vicious, but simply concerned, but it sparked Toni’s curiosity. 

 

She didn’t like to listen to rumours a lot, she thought gossip was petty and pointless, because half the time the things that were spread around held less than a grain of truth. However, being in the Serpents, of course she’d heard the bad-mouthing of the Blossom family and she knew that it was well warranted for most of them - Clifford and Penelope were better described as _monsters_ than people. But Toni understood what it felt like to be judged simply by where she grew up; of course she did, they received the dirtiest looks all the time, just for wearing the jackets that displayed their heritage. And while she hadn’t interacted with Cheryl all that much, she’d felt a sort of protective fierceness over her that day when the teacher had started needlessly attacking her - first of all because it was so far out of line to say those kinds of things to anyone, and second of all because she knew how much losing someone hurt, and to hear him saying those words that would no doubt deepen Cheryl’s pain… She’d just had to step in. 

 

“Why not?” Toni frowned, tilting her head a little and taking a final drag of her almost burnt out cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stamping it out. “She’s not as bad as everyone assumes she is, Fangs. I’m pretty sure of it.”

 

The boy in question just sighed, and shrugged once more, a chesty cough escaping his lips that served to remind them all of why they probably _shouldn’t_ be smoking at seventeen - or at all. “That family. Bad blood with pretty much the whole of Riverdale. Not to mention - what kind of monster kills their own son? I’m just saying there’s a lot of twisted shit that follows the Blossoms.”

 

Toni glanced to Sweet Pea who gave a nod of agreement. She breathed an exasperated sigh. She knew they didn’t mean to be asses about it, they were basically her brothers and they were only looking out for her. But the fact that they were so quick to judge despite having also faced judgement for their tattoos and jackets since they were all only eleven or twelve years old - it was a little infuriating. “Look, if we all took after our families, I’d be lying dead in a gutter somewhere with a needle in my arm,” Toni reasoned, pulling another cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it in a few quick motions. She wasn’t a chainsmoker as such, but they always served to calm her down a little. 

 

The boys exchanged a dubious glance, Fangs’ eyes heavy with regret. Sweet Pea cleared his throat and shook his head. “That’s not what he meant, Tiny. We know _you’re_ not like your family,” there was a pause. “Just be careful. We all know you like to play with fire and you don’t wanna wind up burnt.” 

 

Toni chuckled, lifting her cigarette to her lips, “I know, guys. Anyway it’s not like we’re even friends really - we’ve talked about twice.” 

 

It was true, but there was something about her limited interactions with Cheryl that made her feel a strange sort of indirect connection to her. Toni just wished she wasn’t seeing that pretentious bitch - who was also known as Veronica Lodge - because as much as she might find herself attracted to someone, she wouldn’t try to interfere with a clearly established relationship. She was no home-wrecker. “And yeah I got into the Vixen’s but… That’s only because Weatherbee wants us in extra-curriculars. As well as the fact that I’m a highly skilled dancer. Blew them away at the try outs.” 

 

“Oh god. Our best friend is a cheerleader?” Fangs muttered, eyebrows arching into a look of mortification that had Toni chuckling as she exhaled a cloud of smoke. She knew they’d have a field day teasing her about this, but she didn’t care too much. 

 

She wasn’t really sure why she’d tried out, in all honesty. She’d seen the fliers for try-outs, and heard that Cheryl was Head Vixen, and since Toni had always been a good dancer - not to brag, she was just aware of her prominent talent - she had figured, why not try and impress Cheryl? She hadn’t expected to actually be let onto the squad, not with being a Serpent and all. Plus Veronica had seemed _very_ adverse to the idea of her joining. The thought of the girl kind of made Toni want to punch something. 

 

“Good luck putting up with that Lodge girl. She’s co… captain or whatever, isn’t she? Apparently she’s a right bitch,” Sweet Pea muttered, smirking at Toni’s snort of amusement. 

 

“Yeah. I’ve heard she can be an utter nightmare.”

 

The voice - that they all quickly realised was none of theirs - came from over by the doors of the gym, and upon spinning around, Toni’s eyes widened at the sight of Cheryl stood there, wearing her full Vixen’s uniform which - _oh my god_ \- emphasised her undeniable _attractiveness_ … But that wasn’t the point, the point was; oh crap. 

 

“Cheryl, god, we didn’t realise you were there. Uh, _sorry_ ,” Toni’s eyes widened, and she dropped her second cigarette to the ground, stamping it out. She glanced to Sweet Pea and Fangs who looked like they were holding back laughter, and she wanted to kick them both in the shins. “What Sweet Pea  _meant_ to say was-”

 

“Relax, Toni. It’s not a problem,” Cheryl’s lips twitched into a slight smirk. Glancing between them all, she seemed to have a small debate with herself before walking closer to them and settling leant against the wall beside Toni. “Have you got a spare cigarette? I could use one.”

 

Toni quirked an eyebrow slightly - she hadn’t had Cheryl pegged as a smoker. She seemed a little too… Clean-cut for that. But clearly there was a lot she had yet to learn about the red haired girl. “Sure,” Toni nodded, fishing the pack out of her pocket and extending it to Cheryl, watching her pick one and light it pretty hastily. She gave a nod of gratitude once she’d taken a drag, the stick resting casually between her plump, cherry red lips. Toni couldn’t help but wonder what they’d feel like, pressed delicately against her own.

 

Cheryl took another desperate inhale of smoke, and Fangs’ voice rang out, almost tauntingly, “Trouble in paradise, Red?”

 

Cheryl’s gaze lifted, eyes wide and cautious as she glanced over at Fangs. Toni could tell that she hadn’t expected to be addressed, and she almost wanted to chuckle at the fact that Cheryl appeared almost afraid of _Fangs_ \- who she knew to be so far from scary, or intimidating - but she understood that most of the kids at Riverdale High had been fed bullshit about the truths of the Southside for the whole of their lives, so Toni didn’t blame her really. “Yeah, I guess you could say that,” she muttered, lips lifting into an uncertain smile, and Toni felt an unjustifiable pang of empathy for her. 

 

“Anything we can help with? Sweet Pea over there can throw a mean punch if there’s anyone you need us to take out,” Toni asked, trying to sound as chilled out and casual as possible, but really she wanted to do something to help wipe the small frown off Cheryl’s face. 

 

“Uh, hey, so can I!” Fangs interjected, voice high in mock offence. 

 

Toni dismissed him with a roll of her eyes, not taking her eyes off Cheryl. Cheryl’s smile grew a little in amusement. 

 

“No, not really. Relationship troubles, I suppose,” she muttered, and Toni noticed how she tensed. Her gaze seemed to zone out, undoubtedly engaging in serious thought by the concentrated look on her face. It was only for a moment or so, and then she was shaking her head, fixing an obviously well-practiced but utterly _fake_ smile on her face to cover up whatever it was that she was feeling. “It will sort itself out. Thank you for asking, though.”

 

Toni was about to say something else, offer some kind of consolation - if there was anything she could say to even mildly commiserate with Cheryl Blossom. But her train of thoughts was interrupted by an unwelcome reminder from Sweet Pea. “Hey Tiny, isn’t your shift in like, ten minutes?” 

 

Toni looked down at her watch, eyes wide, and let out a groan of frustration. “Shit, yeah. Uh…” She sighed quietly, shaking her head. “I’ll see you guys tonight, then? Sweets you have a late shift, don’t you?” 

 

She could just about see Cheryl watching them, in her peripheral vision, and it seemed to be with curiosity rather than judgement, for which Toni was grateful. She knew most of the Northsiders her age didn’t have jobs - they didn’t need them, for the most part. That was one of the distinct divides between the two sides of the town; the fact that one lived comfortably above the poverty line, and the other sometimes dipped beneath. She didn’t hold it against them, though, as a lot of the other Southsiders did - she knew it wasn’t anyone’s decision what side of the tracks they were born on, and as long as they appreciated their good fortune, then it was fair game. People like Veronica Lodge however… Yes, she had a bone to pick with them. But now wasn’t the time for thinking about the ostentatious excuse of a girl who was lucky enough to call herself Cheryl _Bombshell’s_ girlfriend. No.   

 

“Yeah. I’ll be in just as you’re out, so see you then?” Sweet Pea asked, arching an eyebrow slightly, and Toni knew that meant she’d be engaging in a pool battle later tonight - since despite his utter lack of talent in that area, Sweetpea could never admit that she was _so_ much better than him. 

 

Toni nodded, smiling back and giving Cheryl a quick glance. “I’ll see you at Vixen’s training tomorrow?” she asked, suddenly remembering. She had been hoping that her shifts at the Wyrm wouldn’t compromise her ability to attend practices, but she was starting to realise it probably would. 

 

“Of course,” Cheryl was smiling again, the tiny dimples in her cheeks popping slightly, and she gave Toni a small nod. 

 

Their eyes met, for a few moments longer than Toni would consider reasonable for a simply _friendly_ exchange, but she tried not to think about it too much. She tugged her jacket a little tighter around herself, pulling the keys for her bike out of her pocket. 

 

“Got it. Later guys, later Blossom.” The guys muttered out a few words, grunts of goodbye, and she glanced at Cheryl one more time, heart pounding slightly in her chest when she found her still watching her - wide, beautiful brown eyes following her movements. 

 

“Later, Topaz,” Cheryl’s voice was soft, teasing in a way, and Toni felt her throat dry. Her lips curved into a smile, shaking her head slightly as she forced a breath of air into her lungs. She tore her eyes away from the redhead, but the smile wouldn’t leave her lips, and as she rounded the corner of the gym towards the front of the school, she could still feel Cheryl watching her. 

 

*

 

Cheryl breathed another cough, trying to rid herself of the utterly _foul_ taste in her mouth as she rummaged through the glove compartment of her car for a breath mint or something to relieve her of the disgusting feeling. She didn’t smoke, and had only once or twice before, but she’d needed one to relax, because she could feel herself starting to overthink her slightly gut-wrenching ‘encounter’ with Veronica. Plus, she’d wanted an excuse to stick around Toni. Even if it had only been for a few minutes - it had been worth it, and watching her interact with her friends had given Cheryl a little further insight into her personality. She seemed just as genuine as Cheryl had assumed. 

 

She found a packet of mints beneath the mess of several 80’s CDs, all part of Jason’s large collection of vintage music, and she popped two into her mouth, before getting out and leaning against the hood of the car. Trying desperately to not think of Toni, Cheryl tried to focus her mind on something else, skipping forward to think of the first Vixen’s practice tomorrow that would not doubt end up being a total disaster. Luckily, only a select few of the cheerleaders were new, the rest just the seniors who had been on the team for a couple of years at least. Then Cheryl was thinking back to the auditions and… The pink haired Serpent managed to wind her way back into her mind. Toni’s dance. _God_ , how Cheryl had never wanted it to end, and even today; Toni had looked so exceptionally attractive, casually stood there with that (admittedly, outrageously foul-tasting and lung-blackening) cancer-stick between her lips. Obviously it was a bad habit but, god, it was a bad habit that looked so _good_ on Toni.

 

Her wandering mind was obviously taking advantage of her lack of control over her thoughts because now she was thinking of _Veronica_ all over again. Cheryl didn’t understand what was happening with them anymore. She was so detached, so distant, and showing a side of herself that Cheryl never thought would be directed at her. She didn’t understand the change between them that had seemingly formed out of nowhere, and she didn’t like it. Veronica used to be her safe haven, not that long ago - the one person that Cheryl felt that she could count on, always and forever. That had turned out to be wrong, and she had felt more alone in the last few weeks than she had since Jason had just died, before her and Veronica had even met. Thinking about it now, aside from a few fleeting kisses, and _whatever it was_ that had just happened in the locker room, Veronica had managed to avoid any intimacy with her since the start of summer, which was almost two and a half months ago. Not that Cheryl viewed their relationship simply as the physical aspects - she didn’t. But with Veronica’s noticeable emotional withdrawal, it had perhaps been the only thing holding them together. And now, _well_ , she wasn’t too sure. 

 

“Hey Cheryl?” 

 

The voice startled Cheryl out of her thoughts, and she looked up across the parking lot in time to see Betty waving at her with a half smile but simultaneous look of puzzlement. She looked like she’d just come from school and Cheryl wondered what she was doing here still, she was pretty sure it’d been at least forty five minutes since the bell had rung. 

 

“Hey, Betty,” Cheryl nodded, standing upright to take a few steps closer to Betty as she approached. She felt a little guilty, because the reduced time that she’d been spending with Veronica in effect meant that she barely saw her cousin anymore, and she knew Betty did make the effort to keep in contact with her now that she and the Coopers were basically all the family that Cheryl had left (aside from Nana Rose who was, in Cheryl and the carer who attended to Nana Rose's opinion, at best only a few months away from needing to be put in a home). She tilted her head slightly in confusion as she remembered that Veronica had been in such a rush to leave after school because she was meeting with Betty and, well, her cousin must be significantly late to the arrangement. “What’re you doing here? Did you meet with Veronica already?” she asked, giving a half smile. 

 

“No, not today, I thought she was going to yours? She took a _rain check_ on our meet up, last minute, said she had plans with you?” Betty frowned slightly, lower lip catching between her teeth as she came to a stop just in front of Cheryl, hand resting against the bonnet of her car. “I’ve been working on a column for the newspaper with Jug and I’m just heading home now to help Polly out with the twins.” 

 

Cheryl frowned too, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She shifted slightly, looking down at her feet for a second, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed at her lack of knowledge on her girlfriend’s whereabouts - not to mention the fact that she’d clearly been misinformed. She didn’t resist the urge to dig her nails into the skin of her arm, just enough to comfort but not so much  as to arouse suspicion, although it only served to lessen her agitation a little. “I… Are you sure? She left in a rush saying she had to meet with you. Maybe she changed her mind. Do you have any missed calls or anything from her?” 

 

Cheryl watched carefully as Betty pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking the screen and even unlocking it to check her call log, before shaking her head. “No. Nothing, Cher,” Betty’s eyes were on her, concerned now. Cheryl didn’t like it. It was unnecessary - surely it was unnecessary because this was just a miscommunication. 

 

“It’s… It’s fine. She probably- uh, changed her mind on the way over? She was tired, I think. She seemed more off than usual, earlier, she must’ve been tired,” Cheryl didn’t allow her gaze to lift to meet Betty’s, because she… wasn’t sure what she might see.

 

“Yeah,” Betty didn’t sound convinced, but Cheryl brushed it off. “You’re probably right, Cheryl. But… Do you want me to give her a call anyway? Ask her where she is? She could be hanging out with… Archie, maybe, they’ve been spending more time together recently,” Betty sounded hesitant, uncertain, ducking her head slightly in an attempt to catch Cheryl’s eye, and as soon as Cheryl allowed it, she wished she hadn’t seen the look Betty was currently giving her. 

 

It was obvious to her from that one look that Betty _knew_ \- that _one_ gaze held all the answers to the questions that Cheryl had been torturing herself with recently. Cheryl didn’t know the details, but she saw enough in her cousin’s wide and concerned eyes to know that Betty _knew_. Maybe Cheryl knew too. Maybe she did, and maybe she had for a while now, but she just hadn’t been ready to admit it yet - not to herself or anyone. 

 

“No. It’s fine. Thanks, though, Betty,” Cheryl muttered, tearing her eyes away from Betty, the depth behind the offer too much for her to even consider. If finding out the truth, with certainty, was something that she was going to do - then it was something she had to do herself. 

 

Cheryl muttered her way through hasty goodbyes, allowing Betty to embrace her in the briefest of hugs, before she watched her cousin walk away across the parking lot. Taking a few more deep breaths once she was free of the slightly tense atmosphere that had been surrounding them, she forced herself to calm down a little. Strangely, the panic subsided as she focused on her breathing, and she managed to even out her emotions enough to steadily get into the car and pull out her phone. Finding Veronica’s number was almost second nature, and her finger only hesitated for a moment over the _call_ button, before she was lifting the phone to her ear to listen to the dial tone. 

 

“Cheryl?” Veronica sounded irritated already, and Cheryl had to bite back a sigh of disappointment, despite the fact that she’d purposefully not allowed herself to become hopeful for a pleasant conversation on Veronica’s part. 

 

“Yeah, hi, Ronnie,” Cheryl mumbled, leaning back into the driver’s seat and drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. “I was just calling to ask if you had any plans this evening. I thought… After this afternoon, it’d be nice for us to actually hang out.” Cheryl wasn’t sure she meant the words as she spoke them, but it didn’t matter, she knew there was no way Veronica would say yes anyway. 

 

“I told you, Cheryl, I’m busy today,” there was a pause, a short silence, and Cheryl was certain she heard a mumble in the background, too low and masculine to be Veronica. “I’m with Betty.” 

 

Cheryl inhaled sharply. Hearing the words that confirmed her suspicions stung, a lot more than she’d thought it would. Sure, the fact that Veronica was lying to her about something had become dauntingly clear in the last couple of days at least - despite a heavy reluctance to admit that to herself. But, this? This was pretty much all the confirmation Cheryl needed to know that their relationship was over. She knew that once she’d acknowledged what had been staring her in the face this whole time, it would be impossible to go back. It would be impossible to pretend.

 

_This was it for them._

 

Cheryl took a big, trembling breath in, giving a small nod despite the fact that Veronica couldn’t see her. “You’re with Betty? At… Pop’s?” Cheryl asked, doing her best to keep the wobble out of her voice. She just needed to check, one more time. Give Veronica one more chance, to come out and tell Cheryl that this was a misunderstanding. She would invite Cheryl over to the Pembrooke later, and she’d sit at the table with her girlfriend who she _loved_ , and her girlfriend’s mother who was kinder to her than any mother ever had been, and she’d even endure Hiram Lodge’s lethal stare - just to hear Veronica say that she _loved her_. All kinds of emotions were surging within her that she couldn’t allow herself to feel yet, not while on the phone to Veronica, because she was certain she’d break. 

 

“Yeah, Cheryl. I’m at Pop’s with Betty. Is there anything else?” Veronica’s snide tone was the straw to break the camel’s back, as one might say. Cheryl didn’t bother with a reply. She slid her thumb across the _end call_ , her phone falling to her lap as a painful sob forced its way from deep within her, followed by another, and another, until she was out of control sobbing; the _out of control_ being the worst part for her.

 

Her emotions didn’t feel like her own, and she was certain she hadn’t experienced pain like this since much closer to the time of her father and brother’s deaths. Veronica had been her rock through the last two years of her life that had been utter, soul-crushing hell. Every step Cheryl took, and Veronica was by her side - cheering her on. Cheryl had done the same, holding Veronica in her arms, whispering soft assurances of love and devotion to her every time Hiram brought her hopes crashing down again with another fanatically evil scheme that crushed Veronica a little more each time. They’d been each others’ person. And now… now Cheryl felt so, so alone. She felt _a shred_ of what she had done after her father had stolen Jason from the world, she felt as she had after Heather had been mercilessly ripped away from her by the monster that was Penelope Blossom. But this time she didn’t have her parents to blame. And this time, she didn’t _know_ who to turn to. 

 

She was so alone. Her options right now being to return to an empty shell of a house with only her Nana who couldn’t remember her name even on the good days, or the damn _river_ to talk to her dead brother - and that seemed much too far to drive in this state. And honestly? Cheryl wasn’t sure she could trust herself to exercise what little remaining control she had over herself if she went there, because, her only solution to this aching loneliness would be _Jason_ , her beloved _brother_ , and there was only one way even plausible to find herself reunited with him again and— no, she wasn’t going to let her mind go there.  

 

So instead, Cheryl Blossom sat there, in her luminous red Impala, at five thirty on Tuesday evening in the parking lot of Riverdale High, sobbing into her knees, alone, and wishing for someone, _anyone_ , to tell her it was going to be okay. 

 

 **Alone** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feel free to leave your thoughts or anything in the comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week passed pretty quickly and uneventfully for Cheryl. Veronica didn’t turn up to the first Vixen’s practice, no explanation given, and Cheryl found herself being quite relieved when the session ended and Veronica hadn’t shown herself. Toni, however, was at practice even before she was; warming up with a jog around the field, and while Cheryl was slightly surprised, she was pleased with the girl’s punctuality. 

 

There had even been a _moment_ , between them, when the rest of the girls were still getting changed in the gym changing rooms, and Toni had just come to the end of her warm up, pulling her headphones out of her ears, chest heaving slightly as she leant against her knees to catch her breath, before moving with ease into a hamstring stretch.

 

_“Hey, Blossom,” she grinned softly, lifting her eyes to meet Cheryl’s. The redhead was certain she saw the other girl’s gaze falter and do a double take over her body, despite the utmost subtlety with which she did it, and Cheryl felt her chest swelling with an almost unjustifiable pride._

 

_“Topaz,” she greeted, her tone conveying the same cheery content as she watched Toni straighten up into a quad stretch. “I’ll be honest with you, I wasn’t entirely sure that you’d make it,” Cheryl said, her tone playful, and not spiteful in the way that Veronica might speak to a Serpent._

 

_Toni’s eyebrow arched slightly, and Cheryl felt a brief flash of panic, until she cracked a small smile, lips lifting upwards. “Well, I guess you underestimate me then. I’m thrilled to be a River Vixen - it’s all my life aspirations and goals achieved all at once,” Toni’s voice was heavy with sarcasm that made Cheryl chuckle as the pink-haired girl stood up, crossing her arms across her chest and peering across at her._

 

_“No, but… Seriously, what pushed you to try out? I would never have pinned you for the cheerleading type,” Cheryl tilted her head, eyes squinting with uncertainty as she watched Toni carefully. She was undoubtedly glad that Toni was on the team, not only because of her incredible dance skills but also because she was starting to consider Toni as a close acquaintance, possibly even a friend, and it was nice to have a friend who wasn’t linked to Veronica. But, even so, it was definitely true that her sought after image of motorcycle gangs and snake tattoos didn’t exactly fall into the category of ‘likely to become a cheerleader’._

 

_Toni paused, breathing a chuckle and shaking her head. “I’m not sure, to be honest with you Bombshell. Let’s just hope I made the right decision, otherwise I’ve subjected myself to a life time’s worth of teasing from Fangs and Sweet Pea for nothing. And hey,” Toni paused, her eyes raking slowly up Cheryl’s body with a gaze that made the latter’s cheeks positively burn, “so far it’s looking pretty good.”_

 

Toni proved to be exceptional at learning the routines, and Cheryl had her situated almost front and centre (slightly back from her own position, of course) in the choreography for the next pep rally. Aside from that, and avoiding conversation with Betty as best she could throughout the whole hour and a half, the first practice of the season wasn’t too eventful and Cheryl was glad. She needed a break from tiresome dramas. 

 

And then Friday was rolling on before she knew it, the task of avoiding Veronica for the couple of days leading up to the dance proving to be unchallenging considering the fact that the raven-haired girl had been steering clear of her as much as she could before, anyway. Cheryl assumed she probably hadn’t even noticed, since her girlfriend hadn’t so much as greeted her with a nod or smile in the English class that they shared. 

 

It was a little after the end of school, Cheryl was in the gym with the rest of the student board committee and those who had volunteered to help set up the room for the dance. They had ended up settling with the minimalistic _Garden Party_ theme, after little deliberation, which included lots of pastel, mutely coloured streamers, and embellishments that consisted mostly of flowery decor. Cheryl concluded that it was looking rather eloquent so far, and definitely a wise suggestion on her cousin’s behalf. 

 

“Up a little… No, to the left more - it has to be _centred_ , Moose,” Cheryl sighed, palm pressed against her forehead as she observed the boy who had perhaps less intellect than that of a mildly intelligent baboon. Upon him moving the poster across to the right, she had to step away, rubbing her forehead as she tried to keep her sanity intact. 

 

She looked up, across the hall, and her gaze landed upon Veronica. Walking straight towards her, with a smile that indicated to Cheryl that she knew nothing of what her girlfriend had come to realise. A sadness curled in Cheryl’s stomach for a few seconds, but it was quickly replaced by a bubbling anger, and she almost wanted to knock Veronica off her four inch heeled Louis Vuittons. 

 

“Cheryl, _mi belleza_ ,” Veronica was approaching, eyes warm, smile wide and Cheryl couldn’t remember being at the receiving end of that for what felt like months. It made her entire body ache with sadness, despite the fact that she’d promised herself on Tuesday that the anguish she released in the form of many tears, would be the last time she let Veronica affect her like that. Her fingers curled into her arm, instead, nails undoubtedly piercing fresh crescent shapes into her smooth skin. 

 

Cheryl wanted to be resilient; she wanted to be strong and unfeeling, and able to stand before her girlfriend and not feel like she was being ripped apart. But she couldn’t stand here in front of Veronica and feel _nothing_. “Yeah, hi, Veronica,” she muttered, turning her attention back to Moose’s ongoing struggle with the garnishing, yet her previous frustration at him seemed to have obliterated. 

 

There was a silence, and then the soft click of heels getting closer to her, and Cheryl could practically feel the heat of Veronica’s body against her back. As much as she hated her right now, God, did she want to lean back into her arms. “Cheryl?” Veronica sounded confused, but it didn’t overpower the underlying irritation that was ever-present. “What’s the matter?” 

 

Cheryl wanted to laugh. She wanted to turn around and laugh in her face. Laugh until Veronica understood, until she realised just how she’d broken Cheryl’s heart. But instead, she felt tears pricking at her eyes. Of course. She wouldn’t let them fall, though - showing Veronica weakness was the one thing left that she wouldn’t let her have. She’d taken everything else, so far. 

 

Anger, though? She could do that. She was certainly bottling a lot of it up, and if there was anyone who deserved to be at the receiving end of her long-time coming wrath of vexation and infuriation, right now - then it was definitely Veronica. 

 

“I don’t know, Veronica. Maybe it’s the fact that I haven’t seen you in three days, despite the fact that we literally walk the same corridors for eight hours a day _every_ day. Not to mention the last time I did see you, you just- you just _left_ _me_ like that. Do you know how humiliating that was?” Cheryl felt her cheeks burning, but she still didn’t turn around, not trusting herself to hold it together if she looked at the girl responsible for the currently achingly painful void in her chest. 

 

“What- Cheryl, I was meeting Betty! I’ve told you that… I’ve cancelled on her a lot recently and I didn’t want to miss our plans again!” Veronica still looked as though she was doing her best to display impatience, but a tone of desperation was showing through her indignant speech. “I’ve been looking for you, trying to find you!”

 

Looking for her? _Looking_ for _her_? Was Cheryl really expected to believe that, after no less than two months of feeling utterly unwanted by the person who claimed to love her the most - even with the denial, and avoidance of the truth, the hurt had been building up inside her. And now? Now she was just damn angry. 

 

“Really? Well maybe if you looked a little further than Archie Andrews’ bedroom then you might actually find me!” She snapped, spinning on her heel, her resolution to stay calm, collected and in control quickly flying out of the window. 

 

Her raised voice seemed to draw a few pairs of eyes over to them, but they were all quickly averted upon realising the angry nature of the conversation between the couple. Cheryl didn’t even notice the spectators, she was too busy watching Veronica closely. She was watching for signs of remorse, signs that she might break down into tears and plead for Cheryl’s forgiveness because she’d been _so stupid to hurt her like this._ But she was also hoping, silently and irrationally, for confusion - hoping that Veronica would laugh, pull her in for a gentle kiss and tell Cheryl that _no_ , it was nothing like that, that she would _never_ do that to her. 

 

But she saw none of those. Veronica’s eyes were fixed on Cheryl, lips pressed together in a line. Her posture was tense, arms at her sides like the rigid arms of a mechanical robot. “What are you talking about?” Her voice was almost monotonous, low and quiet. Cheryl was certain she hadn’t even blinked in at least twenty seconds. 

 

“You weren’t with Betty, on Tuesday, Veronica. You told me you would be, you rushed out on me seconds after— after _taking_ me against the lockers, and then I see Betty Cooper strolling through the parking lot. So I called you, to give you the benefit of the doubt. Because that’s the kind of girlfriend I am, Veronica. I have— No, I _had_ trust in you and your incapability to hurt me,” Cheryl drew in a sharp breath, arms moving to fold across her chest because she just wants to claw either herself or Veronica apart, right now, to lesson the pain of the horrible feelings swirling inside of her. “And you lied to me. You told me you were with Betty, when I’d just _seen_ her get in her car and drive away. You _lied_ to me, Veronica. Of all the things you could have done, you lied to me. And, _god_ did that hurt the most.” 

 

There was a silence; not a complete silence because Cheryl can hear Reggie and Midge talking over by the buffet table, and some other background voices, but Veronica is still and so is Cheryl. 

 

“It wasn’t meant to happen, Cheryl, I swear to god,” Veronica’s voice was trembling and suddenly Cheryl wanted to break all over again. She’d known it, that there was no other plausibly _sane_ explanation for it all, but nothing in Cheryl’s life had been sane so far and she was somewhat praying for Veronica to have an _insane_ excuse as to what the hell was going on. But she wasn’t denying it, she wasn’t and it hurt, but… 

 

Somewhere deep down, Cheryl felt relieved at the truth finally being clear. She was seeing the actuality of the situation, after being in the dark about it all for so long, and it all felt so much clearer to her. She felt like she truly understood Veronica more than she had in a long time, which was somewhat relieving. It was buried beneath a hell of a lot of pain, though. 

 

“Save it, Veronica. I mean this with as much sincerity as I can muster - I do not give a _fuck_ about your excuses right now,” Cheryl tightened her arms across her chest, eyes falling to rest on the lopsided banner splayed across the gymnasium wall behind Veronica. It served as an amusing distraction for a few seconds, reminding her of how just ten minutes ago that had been the most aggravating thing on her mind. But a flash of Veronica’s desperate eyes quickly brought her back to the moment. 

 

“So, how long have the two of you been _in collusion_?” Even as she spoke, Cheryl was surprised at the lack of emotion behind her own voice. Maybe it was easier, that way, to keep Veronica at arms’ length while having this conversation. Almost definitely the last real conversation that they’ll be having in a long time. 

 

“Cheryl, please don’t—” Veronica sounded to be on the verge of tears, but Cheryl only found it near laughable. 

 

Her lips curled into a smile and she shook her head, “No. You don’t get to make requests right now. You can answer my questions or leave.” Veronica looked up at her, at this, and Cheryl allowed herself to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. She looked upset, she looked desperate, but… Nowhere could Cheryl sense even a shred of remorse. Nor had an apology been uttered yet. So Cheryl maintained her hard exterior, expression unfaltering, and she even arched an eyebrow at Veronica in impatience.

 

“Okay, I… nearly four months? I think,” she hesitated, and Cheryl was able to see that she was having a debate with herself, before she sighed and obviously submitted herself to the fact that nothing she said could make the situation any worse. “Mid May. Before summer.”

 

“Before summer,” Cheryl repeated, arching her eyebrows, and nodding slowly. Her lips pursed into a tight line, the admission hurting, as she only remembered their relationship having been deteriorating for the last two, but the fact that she’d spent some of the most intimate moments of her life with Veronica in those two months leading up to summer, while the raven-haired girl was also in bed and doing god knows what else with Archie Andrews. “I see.” 

 

“Look, Cheryl it’s not what you’re thinking,” Veronica dragged the words out, painfully, her big brown eyes wide and pleading. “I don’t love him. I don’t love Archie Andrews - I swear to god I don’t.” 

 

Cheryl sighed, her heart clenching in her chest at these words. Veronica had at least a morsel of good intention in saying this - and Cheryl believed her. She whole-heartedly believed that Veronica wasn't in love with Archie; that’s not the realisation that stings. So she allowed herself to share a barely there smile with Veronica, head tilting into a slow nod

 

“Yeah, I know you don’t, Veronica,” she paused, to clear her throat, a shred of emotion shining through as she did so, but there was nothing she could do to prevent it in that moment. “But you don’t love me, either.” 

 

Veronica stared back at her. A single tear slid down her cheek, and it seemed significant to Cheryl, although she couldn't attach a meaning to it in that moment, because she was just so overwhelmed. But she felt relieved, too. Veronica seemed to be feeling the opposite, and Cheryl wished that she could find herself happy that Veronica was suffering at the hands of guilt, perhaps as the price for the pain she’d put her through. But Veronica still mattered to her, even if she may be the devil incarnate, Cheryl’s heart still ached for her. 

 

But right then, she didn't have the room to feel her own emotions and Veronica’s too.

 

“Veronica,” she spoke her name, voice gentler than she’d intended, and the mentioned glances up, expression bearing a look of almost hope. Cheryl felt a tug of repent, but shook it away, giving a soft nod. “You’re no longer a River Vixen. I expect to have your uniform handed in to another one of my Vixens by Monday morning, and I’d appreciate if you washed it before returning it. As for the student board, I will continue to work with you civilly, but that’s as far as my social etiquette towards you will extend.” 

 

Veronica’s jaw fell open slightly, and another tear slid down her cheek, landing on the collar of her white blouse. “Cheryl this can’t be _it_ , we can’t be _over_ ,” Veronica appeared genuinely shocked, and Cheryl was utterly confused by this - was she not witness to herself cheating on Cheryl, treating her as though she were a mere annoyance for weeks, and then lying about her location and company when straight out asked, twice?

 

“Veronica, _Ronnie_ ,” Cheryl sighed, stressing the nickname for what might be the last time. “We’ve been talking for twenty minutes, and not once has a word of apology left your lips. It’s not your fault, you were never taught to take responsibility for your actions and face the consequences of your mistakes. And I don’t hold that against you - but, the thing is Veronica, you’re not sorry. You don’t regret it. And that’s… That’s goodbye, Veronica, okay? It’s goodbye.”

 

Cheryl didn't give Veronica a chance to object. She couldn't, because she was on the edge right now, and if Veronica apologised - if she asked, begged, Cheryl to stay - she wasn't sure she’d be able to walk away. But she had to. Leaving is what she had to do, because now no matter what, Veronica would never be enough to fix the hole she'd left in Cheryl’s heart. 

 

Cheryl didn't notice all the eyes on her as she strutted out of the room, heels clicking against the tiled floor, hair cascading behind her in a regal manor as she exited the gym with a flourish. Nor did she bare witness to Veronica, frozen in the spot, the weight of all her mistakes suddenly catching up to her and filling her chest with every emotion but remorse. 

 

But Cheryl found a smile on her face as she burst out of the school doors with a definitive dramatic flair, making her way towards her car at a pace more confident than she could remember being in a long time. Her whole body felt lighter, her head lifted a little higher; and taking a deep breath in, she knew one thing for certain: she had made the right decision. 

 

Cheryl was aware of everything - the relief flooding her body, the lingering sadness, the ache in her chest as she thought of how Jason would be proud of her for doing the thing best for _herself_ for a change. She was aware of everything. Everything except for Toni Topaz, leant against her stationary motorcycle, watching Cheryl Bombshell stride across the parking lot with a dramatic excellence that only she could master. The Serpent folded her arms across her chest, eyes following the girl as a soft smile grazed her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there it is! the wicked witch is dead, metaphorically speaking of course. let me know what you thought :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weird, busy week, but i am updating! this is longer than the other chapters, i just couldn't find a suitable place to finish, so i thought... why not. 
> 
> small trigger warning for mentions of self harmful behaviour. nothing graphic, but just wanted to be safe.

 

Toni was in awe as she stepped into the gymnasium, eyes scanning the dimly lit room. When Sweetpea and Fangs had burst in on her shift at the Wyrm and propositioned they attend the dance to ‘ _see what all the fuss is about_ ’, she’d agreed reluctantly, expecting a few balloons, a couple of streamers and some crappy music system. This was far more extravagant than she’d expected, even for Riverdale High’s lavish school standards, and definitely far better than anything they’d ever had on the Southside. 

 

Gaze sweeping the room, at the sight of suits and dresses that could be described as none other than ballgowns, she suddenly felt dramatically underdressed in her olive green button up and skinny jeans. She had a couple of _nice_ dresses - albeit they were a little second hand since they had belonged to her mother - but she hadn’t anticipated for them to be necessary tonight. Plus, she’d come straight from work, deciding the nice outfit she’d worn looked presentable enough. It didn’t matter too much, though, as her primary motivation for actually making an appearance was in the hope of being able to slip her flask of vodka into the punch, although that seemed unlikely with the _notorious_ Alice Cooper currently patrolling the drinks table. 

 

“ _Sick_ ; look at all that food!” Sweetpea was saying, voice laced with excitement that elicited an eye-roll from Toni. “They’re those posh _canopy_ whats-its.”

 

Toni stifled a snort, turning her head to look up at him with raised eyebrows. “ _Canapés_ , you mean, Sweets? Good to know you’ve learnt a lot in three years of French class,” she shook her head, attention back on admiring the decor of the room. 

 

And also searching for Cheryl Blossom, although she wouldn’t admit that in a hurry. 

 

“Gotta fly, guys. Keller texted me to meet him by the stage,” Fangs gave a grin, eyes bright, and Toni was so happy inside that her best friend had found someone to care about him so much - after all the shit he’d been through in his life, he deserved it. They all did, really. 

 

“Go have fun, Fogarty,” Sweet Pea snorted, and Toni knew that he was equally as happy as she was that Fangs had found someone who made him as happy as Kevin did. Even if Sweet Pea expressed it in an odd way, they all loved each other like the siblings they’d never had (except Fangs, he had plenty).

 

Toni’s gaze swept the hall once more, attempting to play it off as merely another admiration of the decor, when in reality her eyes were searching for the lambent red curls belonging to the only person besides her best friends at this dance that she had any interest in talking to. She was hopeful that Cheryl wouldn’t be accompanied by her other, more vitriolic half; because that would definitely inhibit her abilities to even hold a conversation with the girl for fear of snapping and striking the redhead’s girlfriend in the face out of pure irritation at her existence. She couldn’t spot either of them in the crowds though, nor Jughead and Betty who she knew hung out with Cheryl. 

 

“You’re definitely looking for someone, Tiny, and not admiring the pastel pink lanterns - so spill,” Sweet Pea’s voice was barely audible to her over the music, but it still brought a faint blush to her cheeks, and she was glad that the lighting in the gym was dim enough not to reveal it to her best friend. That would automatically warrant relentless teasing from Sweet Pea, and unjustified assumptions because - it was just a little crush, on the red-haired Vixen, that was all. Nothing more serious than that, because Toni would not allow herself to become overly emotionally attached to someone in an obviously established relationship. That would only end one way - utter, annihilation and destruction of the heart. 

 

“I’m just checking to see if any of the Vixens are here,” Toni bluffed, which wasn’t an entire lie, since Cheryl _was_ a Vixen, except it mostly was, because they’d only had one practice so far, and Toni had deemed every single one of them utterly insufferable, except for Cheryl and possibly Betty. 

 

“Maybe one Vixen in particular?” She could hear the smirk in his words without even having to look at him, and spun around with a playfully furrowed brow. 

 

“I don’t know what you think you’re onto, Sweets, but I’m just trying to put aside our differences and make some friends with the Northsiders that I happen to be cheerleaders with now,” she had to suppress an eye-roll at the last part, because she wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to the idea of calling _herself_ a cheerleader. It felt incredibly wrong. 

 

“So it has nothing to do with the stifling sexual tension that Fangs and I were subject to suffering through, between you and Cheryl Blossom?” He asked, eyebrows raised into a smug, knowing look that infuriated Toni to no end. 

 

She scoffed, shaking her head, sliding her hands into the pockets of her skinny jeans. “Please. She has a girlfriend,” she muttered, unable to think of another plausible way to deny her perhaps dangerously progressing crush on Cheryl.

 

“So? That literally counts for nothing, Tiny. You’re hot as fuck,” Sweet Pea said, and Toni chuckled, crossing her arms across her chest as she looked up at him. 

 

“I _know_ , but she loves Veronica. It’s whatever. I’m not in the business of ruining relationships, Sweets. Plus - I don’t think she even likes me that much,” Toni paused, brow wrinkling slightly. “She’s shown no prejudice so far but, our people technically assisted in the murder of her brother, ya know?”

 

Sweet Pea stiffened - the subject of FP’s time in jail being a sensitive subject for them all, even if his involvement had long since been brushed aside since Clifford Blossom was ousted at the true monster of that crime. The thought of it sent a shiver down Toni’s spine, making her wonder for what was not the first time, what kind of childhood Cheryl had had, having to grow up in a house with such a monster, even if she hadn’t know what he was capable of at the time. Sweet Pea sighed, breaking Toni out of her thoughts again, “Come on, Tiny. She wouldn’t hold that against you - none of _us_ were remotely involved in any of that, not even Jug.” Sweet Pea sighed again, giving Toni a small smile and a shrug to bring the mood back up, because now was not the time nor place to talk about their ambiguous stance on their family’s involvement in the murder of a kid, “I’m just saying, I know Fangs has his reservations about the Blossoms, but I trust your instinct and if you say Cheryl’s good then I believe you.”

 

Toni felt a smile tugging at her lips, and she ran a hand over her face, shaking her head. The conversation didn’t often take deep turns with Fangs and Sweetpea, but when it did, Toni knew she could trust them with anything at all, and it was comforting to know that. “Don’t expect to be walking me down the aisle anytime soon, Sweets, but… Thanks. I think we’re becoming friends, at least, so it’s nice to know that you don’t have a problem with her.”

 

“I don’t expect to be walking you down the aisle at all, Tiny. You’d one _hundred_ percent be the man in the relationship,” Sweet Pea said, brow furrowed into a look of conviction and Toni snorted, whacking him on the arm with a look of disbelieving amusement. 

 

“That’s like the most homophobic thing you’ve ever said,” Toni muttered, still grinning, because she didn’t mean it. She didn’t get offended by jokes like that - especially not coming from Sweet Pea, considering that he had been the first to figure out she was bisexual, and had then spent months helping her come to terms with herself through her internal, tumultuous struggle. 

 

Sweet Pea grinned too, opening his mouth to no doubt come back with a witty remark, when his eyes landed on something over Toni’s shoulder. “Talk of the Devil,” he said, simply, lips curling into a smirk as he looked to Toni again. 

 

“Is the Wicked Witch with her?” Toni asked, keeping her gaze on Sweet Pea, despite the overwhelming urge to turn around. She didn’t want to appear over-enthusiastic, or end up making eye contact by mistake and force Cheryl into greeting her out of obligation, or find herself blatantly checking her out if Veronica was with… Okay, she was way over-thinking this. 

 

“Uh… No actually, the coast is clear,” Sweet Pea confirmed, raising his eyebrows in puzzlement. “That’s strange.”

 

“Yeah, it is,” Toni frowned. From what she knew, Cheryl and Veronica weren’t the type of couple who couldn’t be apart from one another - they seemed to spend a fair amount of time at school apart, meaning Toni rarely had to suffer through the presence of the raven-haired girl when checking Cheryl out from down the hall. But this dance seemed to be rather a big deal to the majority of the student body, and Toni had assumed it to be customary to attend _with_ your date. 

 

Toni quickly lost that trail of thoughts, however, when she turned on her heel, eyes finding Cheryl across the gym with ease and— _Wow_. Cheryl was wearing a short, off the shoulder, red dress that tapered to a lacy finish around mid-thigh, and clung to her in all of the right places. It was modest within reason, but dipped slightly at the cleavage - just enough to turn heads. The dress colour was a slightly richer red than her hair, but did nothing if not emphasise the cascading red curls arranged into a half-up-half-down style, a few ringlets framing her face perfectly. Of course her lips adorned her signature, cherry red lipstick but aside from that, her makeup was wonderfully neutral, and just worked to accent her natural pre-existing beauty. Toni was too in awe of how _sensational_ Cheryl looked to realise that her jaw was basically on the floor. 

 

“Tiny, stop dribbling, she’s coming over,” Sweet Pea hissed, breathing a snort of utter amusement at the smaller Serpent’s entrapment with Cheryl. “I don’t want to be witness to this love fest. I’m going to grab some food. Stay in contact, I’ve got my phone on.” 

 

Toni barely had time to register that _yes_ Cheryl was on her way over here, regain her composure, and throw Sweet Pea a glare. It was going to prove exceptionally hard to not stare at Cheryl’s cleavage, considering that dress accented her curves even more than her usual daily outfit choices, which were _not_ the most chaste either. But she managed a smile without much effort since she was genuinely happy to see Cheryl, even if her being so close meant that Toni couldn’t afford to subtly check her out. 

 

“Pick your jaw up, Topaz. I can’t hold a conversation with a awestruck fool,” Cheryl’s smile was growing as she came to a stop in front of Toni, and effectively forcing Toni to avert her eyes for fear of presenting as an utter pervert. 

 

The Serpent had to scoff away the blush tinting her cheeks, shaking her head for a few moments, before she gave Cheryl a matching smile, admittedly a little more hesitant. “You look really nice, Cheryl,” she said, aware of the glaring authenticity of her words, a stark contrast to the teasing tone that she usually adapted around the Blossom girl. 

 

Cheryl obviously noticed too, because her own good-naturedly mocking expression morphed into one of surprise (which seemed ludicrous to Toni, because, did Cheryl perhaps not realise how gorgeous she was?) before it softened into a gentler one. “Thank you. You look quite dashing, yourself, Toni,” she said, eyes giving her a slow once over that had an ache tugging at Toni’s lower stomach. “It’s unusual to see you without your jacket,” Cheryl said, and Toni detected no malice in her tone. Cheryl’s apparent lack of prejudice against the Southside Serpents really seemed to be genuine, and Toni was slowly realising that maybe she was underestimating her maturity level by thinking that there was something more to it. 

 

“It didn’t really go with the outfit,” she chuckled, although in all honest she was pretty sure she’d left it hung up in the back room at the Wyrm. She ran a hand through her hair, and glanced around the gym with a purposeful exhale. “Ten out of ten, Blossom. This place looks… Like, really good,” Toni wished she could come up with a better word choice since everything that left the other girl’s mouth always sounded so sophisticated and eloquent. 

 

“Why thank you. I admit to extending the budget a little further than initially permitted, but if they can afford a brand new minibus for the football team then the committee can loosen their purse strings for the students to have a good time, I say,” Cheryl commented, her soft laugh stirring something in Toni’s stomach that she didn’t want to stop to identify. 

 

“Did the girlfriend have other plans?” Toni asked, wanting to address Veronica’s absence so that she didn’t spend her time conversing with Cheryl fearing that the _Devil In Prada_ may appear at any second. 

 

Cheryl’s expression faltered, and Toni suddenly felt a momentary regret at her words. She shouldn’t have worded that so carelessly, Cheryl had mentioned relationship troubles when they’d been smoking behind the gym on Tuesday. She was beginning to worry that she’d brought their brief conversation to a close until Cheryl gave a shrug, a nonchalant smile on her lips. “I assume she’s simply avoiding me. We broke up four hours ago.”

 

Toni almost choked on air. 

 

“Oh god, Cheryl, I’m sorry,” Toni frowned, eyes widening in concern. Yes, she disliked Veronica. Yes, she thought Cheryl deserved better. But… There must’ve been some good in her for Cheryl to fall in love with her; and losing someone you love isn’t easy, no matter how much of a narcissistic bitch they may appear to be. 

 

“It’s okay. I broke up with _her_ ,” she said, and Toni was confused for a second, because she hadn’t detected any intentions of breaking it off in Cheryl on Tuesday, when she was clearly troubled by her relationship struggles - to the point where she’d requested a cigarette despite the obvious fact that she wasn’t a smoker. “She was engaging in regular _shenanigans_ with Archie Andrews. I tried to delay the inevitable, but I have reached the point where I refuse to allow myself to remain in a relationship with an adulterous mooncalf any longer.” 

 

Toni’s eyebrows shot up, and she breathed out a soft exhale of surprise. “God. Cheryl, that’s awful. Now I want to sock her in the face even more than I did before,” she said, crossing her arms across her chest. She felt empathy towards Cheryl, and a much deeper anger towards Veronica (although now her hatred had a legitimate reason, which she was glad for otherwise it was simply hating Veronica for being a Northsider who was dating perhaps the most attractive girl in Riverdale). 

 

Cheryl laughed at that; the sound soft and melodic, bringing a hint of a smile to Toni’s own features. “Thanks, Toni. I’ll bare that in mind and possibly take you up on that in the near future. My resolve to be the better person is quickly crumbling in place of anger,” her voice was playful, but Toni knew there was truth behind that because of the way Cheryl’s gaze quickly dropped to the floor, and it made the Serpent’s heart ache a little. 

 

“Hey,” Toni spoke softly, and it drew Cheryl’s attention back towards her - brown eyes meeting hers, heavy with a curious trust that sparked a warm affection to tug at Toni’s stomach. “She doesn’t deserve you.”

 

The look that passed over Cheryl’s face suggested that the words elicited borderline overwhelming emotions from her, and Toni could see the cogs turning as her eyes held their eye contact. “I know. I’m phenomenally out of her league,” Cheryl said, but her voice shook slightly, and the waver of emotion that she’d revealed was still present in her eyes. Toni assumed that entirely fake narcissistic endorsements were the only way that Cheryl knew how to accept compliments. 

 

Glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the drinks table, Toni gave a definitive nod, suddenly overcome by a moment of braveness. She stuck out her hand, lips lifting into an assuring smile. “Let’s get a drink. God knows you could use it - and I have a little something in my purse that’s bound to help you get your mind elsewhere,” Toni paused, lifting an eyebrow as she registered the possible connotations of her words. “Vodka. Not drugs.”

 

Cheryl released a chuckle. Her eyes landed on Toni’s extended hand, her internal debate over the act of ‘friendliness’ not lasting nearly as long as Toni had expected. Her hand was being enclosed by a softer, warmer one, their fingers entwining in a way that Toni never had done with a girl friend before, only a _girlfriend_. A feeling of steady, calmness spread through her, and she brushed her thumb over the back of Cheryl’s hand with a soft touch - her smile equally as soft. 

 

“Let’s go, Cha Cha. I’m dying to get wasted.”

 

*

 

“So, so she told _me_ that she was with B- _Betty_ , and told _Betty_ that she was with… me! And then I see Cousin Betty skipping through the fucking parking lot like a-a dandelion on bath salts and _where_ was Veronica?” Cheryl took a long drink from her red solo cup. It was filled with what turned out to be already spiked punch - so they’d moved on from Toni’s now empty vodka flask to the slightly bitter-tasting, alcoholic fruit punch. 

 

They were now sat behind the gym bleachers, where it was slightly quieter and much less busy (if you don’t count the two or three stray couples making out in ‘secrecy’ a little further away from them). The music had gotten progressively louder over the last couple of hours, to the point that they’d been unable to hear each other speaking, and Toni had reasoned that they should find a quieter place to talk, and allowed Cheryl to lead her behind the bleachers, stumbling slightly through the crowds due to the already substantial levels of inebriation. 

 

Toni took a drink from her own cup, although a smaller one, since she was a lot less wasted than Cheryl and intended on being the responsible adult tonight. 

 

“With Archie,” she filled in, lips twitching into a smirk as Cheryl threw her head back with an exasperated groan of agreement. The red-haired girl looked absolutely stunning tonight. She always did, in Toni’s opinion, but even more so when she was loosening the reigns a little, and allowing herself to relax out of the eye of the rest of Riverdale High.  “What a pompous ass,” Toni huffed, amused at Cheryl’s heightened displays of dramatics when under the influence. 

 

“I’m so done with that girl! I’m so done with dating all girls, you know? All the drama, Toni! You know, maybe I’ll become…” Cheryl paused, widening her eyes and glancing around them in sudden caution. Toni found herself wondering for a moment whether Cheryl was actually about to share some sort of deep dark secret with her. The girl lowered her voice, “… _Straight_.”  

 

Toni snorted outrageously, almost sending a spray of fruit punch directly into Cheryl’s face, and having to take a couple of controlled breaths before she could trust herself to swallow her drink and not choke. “Guys are just as bad, sweetie, if not worse. I’m more into girls, too,” she said, realising that she might not have partaken in that overshare if it weren’t for the drink in her hand. It didn’t really matter either way, though, the chances were that Cheryl would remember almost nothing from tonight anyway. 

 

“Really? And here I was thinking you were as straight as… _Cousin Betty_ in all that plaid and denim,” Cheryl’s voice was dripping with sarcasm that Toni couldn’t have missed from a mile off, and the Serpent rolled her eyes and breathed a chuckle. 

 

“Alright whatever, I get it, you’ve got a good gaydar… Or _bi-_ dar in my case, I guess,” she murmured, smiling still all the same. “So, back up a little… You and Betty are cousins? Explain.”

 

Cheryl knocked back the rest of her drink and laughed, loudly, and Toni was pretty sure that her comment didn’t warrant such a reaction, even if drunk. “Her great grandfather was my great grandfather’s brother, although there was bloodshed involved between them I believe, and… Her sister had my brother’s babies, so there’s a lot of grey areas when it comes to our relation to one another,” Cheryl snorted, setting her cup down and turning to look at Toni, and Toni managed to detect the hidden pain behind the nonchalance she was desperately trying to convey. She wasn’t the type of person who was able to ignore that. 

 

“Your brother’s babies?” Toni asked, eyebrow arching in question, but her expression suddenly a lot softer. That was something she hadn’t known - that Jason had kids, and with Betty Cooper’s sister, no less. 

 

Cheryl hesitated, glancing down at her empty cup, and Toni worried she’d overstepped for a moment. After all, this was the most they’d ever spoken, and they were both fairly drunk, so did they even count as _friends_? But then Cheryl’s lips lifted into a smile, and she gave a nod, lips still pursed in deliberation. “Juniper and Dagwood. They’re twins, like me and Jason... The names couldn’t _get_ any hippier, but they’re cute babies. Well, actually, almost two year olds now.”

 

There was definitely some reservations in Cheryl’s voice, which was to be expected when discussing the children of your deceased brother, but she seemed fond of them. The thought of Cheryl cooing over two little babies was enough to make Toni‘s heart swell in affection. 

 

If that wasn’t enough, Cheryl was unlocking her phone and holding up the home screen with a hesitant smile— oh my _god._ There, was a slightly younger Cheryl, in an outfit that was notably casual for _the_ Cheryl Bombshell, but the most noticeable feature of the picture was the fact that her arms were occupied by two small, chubby babies - both of whom were staring up at her with as much adoration as possible for (Toni guessed) four or five week old babies. She only had a small smile on her face, but her eyes betrayed her, shining with obvious elation as she gazed down at one of the babies in her arms. The picture made Toni positively swoon. 

 

“Oh my god. That's adorable, Cheryl,” Toni muttered, eyes wide, looking up at the girl with a soft smile. The redhead’s own eyes held some hesitation that Toni couldn’t quite understand, but she wanted to reassure her. “I’m sure you’re an awesome aunt.”

 

Cheryl didn’t respond, but she smiled brightly, holding eye contact with Toni for a few moments. Her eyes were a deep, sienna brown, flecked with lighter hazelnut hues and glinting with tones of mystery and beauty, as expected from Cheryl Blossom. Toni was a full believer that eyes were the key to the soul, and Cheryl’s were full of undoubtedly profuse emotions - undistinguishable, but present all the same. She’d never really had a chance to look into Cheryl’s eyes before, and now that she really was, she felt as though she were being placed under a spell, enraptured by the whirlwind of Cheryl Blossom—

 

“Let’s get a top up. I’m not feeling quite as drunk as I’d like to be anymore,” Cheryl said, staggering to her feet despite her statement, and sticking a hand out for Toni. 

 

The moment of gazing into the eyes of a true angel herself, was over. Toni couldn’t help her disappointment. But she reminded herself that she had to keep these feelings repressed - at least for a while - since Cheryl had not long been out of her long term relationship. Literally only four hours. Although throughout the evening, from Cheryl’s slurred words of explanation, Toni had gained the sense that really it had been over for a long time before that. But Cheryl could probably use a friend right now, and Toni was coming to realise that she wasn’t all to bad at this - even if the more she spoke to Cheryl, the more she realised that her crush wasn’t just based off of her physical beauty alone. 

 

“Sure,” Toni took Cheryl’s hand, but pushed herself up with her own arm, not putting her weight on Cheryl. She was once again greeted by the spreading comfort that accompanied holding Cheryl’s hand. It was as if, even once they emerged from behind the bleachers and were plunged into the darkness and music amongst the crowd, Toni was still overcome by a feeling of serenity fuelled by Cheryl’s hand in hers. It was a nice feeling. A really nice feeling. “Check to see if you can see Sweet Pea, we’ve been back here for over an hour, he might think I’ve left wi—” 

 

Toni cut herself off when she realised that Cheryl’s face had noticeably drained of colour, eyes fixed on something across the other side of the gymnasium. The Serpent frowned, following Cheryl’s gaze, and she found her blood boiling at the sight, fists clenching at her sides in anger. There was Veronica Lodge, a smile on her face, with her arms wound around Archie Andrews’ neck as they swayed softly to the music being emitted from the speakers, faces inches apart from each other. 

 

She glanced back to Cheryl as the girl dropped her hand, opening her mouth to say something, but finding her attention drawn to Cheryl pinching at her arm. It wasn’t a glaringly obvious action, but the miserable frown on her face suggested to Toni that it was a response to stress, anxiety and no doubt plenty of other negative emotions. She felt her own brow furrowing slightly as a result of the concern that was tugging at her chest. Toni didn’t want to make it a big deal and risk embarrassing Cheryl or crossing a line so early on in their friendship, but it was also impossible for her to let that slide. So she simply reached out and placed her hand on top of Cheryl’s, interlacing their fingers once more and carefully tugging her hand away. She didn’t allow her eyes to dwell on the small streaks of red marking alabaster skin.

 

Cheryl looked up with bewilderment in her eyes, and Toni gave her hand a simple squeeze. “She’s not worth it, Cheryl. She’s not worth it, I _promise_ you,” Toni muttered, shaking her head. The idea of Cheryl hurting herself because of a stupid girl like Veronica Lodge didn’t sit well with her - not at all. 

 

A sigh escaped distinctive cherry red lips, and Toni unwillingly found her gaze being drawn to Cheryl’s teeth sinking into her lower lip. “That drink doesn’t sound quite so appealing anymore. You mind if we step outside?” Cheryl paused, and the uncertainty flashing through her dark eyes didn’t go unnoticed. “Or if you need to find your friend, that’s fine.” 

 

“No, lead the way, Bombshell,” Toni said, offering a hint of a smile. She could just send Sweet Pea a text - undoubtedly he’d found Fangs again, or was flirting with Midge Klump (as was quickly becoming a regular occurrence of his) and either way, he could probably do without her for another hour or so. 

 

Cheryl watched her closely for a second, and Toni was almost certain she saw her eyes flickering down to her lips. But then Cheryl was giving a smile and a squeeze of her hand, turning away before Toni could protest. Not that she would have, realistically. 

 

Pushing the doors open, leading them out the back doors of the stifling gymnasium, Toni watched Cheryl take a sharp inhalation of air, dropping her hand as she came to a stop. The cool evening air was a much needed relief, and Toni took her own deep breaths, all the while keeping an eye on Cheryl. “You would think I’d be able to hold my own in the dance that _I_ orchestrated,” the red-haired girl muttered, resting her hands against her knees as she leant against the wall of the building. 

 

Toni didn’t say anything. She couldn’t think of any words that might have a positive benefit, and so she moved to stand beside Cheryl instead. Placing her hand carefully on her arm, she squeezed. It was a small act of comfort, but a simple message to let her know that she had company, and she wasn’t alone.

 

Just as Toni was about to attempt a few sufficient words of assurance, her phone vibrated in her pocket, successfully making her jump. Fumbling with the device, she pulled it out and swiped up the lock screen. 

 

**fangs [11:27pm]: keller and i headed out so you don’t have to wait for me. fyi your trailer lights are on, think your uncle’s back from his ‘trip’**

 

Toni felt her blood run cold. 

 

Great, that meant at least two nights of trailer hopping, possibly resorting in crashing at the Wyrm since last time her uncle had been back she had far overstayed her welcome at Sweet Pea’s, and she’d known it by the relief in his mother’s eyes when Toni had relayed the information that Harry Topaz was finally out of town again. And the last time she’d stayed at Jug and FP’s, she’d awoken the next morning to a rather irritated Betty Cooper stood over her, in her place in Jughead’s bed. So although the thought of having to spend the night in the musty bar with the stench of body odour and alcohol clogging her nostrils made her stomach churn - she’d take that over being an inconvenience to her friends and their families. And there was no way she was going to bother her grandfather - not if it meant seeing the sadness in his eyes when she had to explain why she needed a place to stay. She knew he blamed himself a lot, and even if it wasn't his fault in the slightest, she understood why. 

 

“ _Toni_?” Cheryl’s voice was soft, and Toni looked away from her phone, to find Cheryl watching her with an inquisitive and concerned stare. The intensity of her gaze almost sent a shiver down the Serpent’s spine, and she found herself unable to look away once she’d met Cheryl’s gaze, enrapturing eyes akin to deep pools of chocolate. “Are you okay?” she didn’t dare break the gaze, her concerned frown deepening, and it warmed Toni’s chest. 

 

“I’m fine,” she confirmed, drawing in a breath and forcing herself to look away, down at the luminous screen of her phone. She sent Fangs a brief, grateful reply, before pocketing her phone, fingers curling around the keys to her motorcycle. A quiet, regretful sigh escaped her lips, as she realised what had to be done now. “I should be heading out, though,” she said, and it was true - because she had to get to the Wyrm before closing time if she wanted to persuade Hog Eye to let her stay for the night. He would, he always did. He could be an asshole at times, but he’d known Toni since before she could walk, and Serpents were _family_ , after all. So she knew he’d let her in. 

 

“Oh, alright,” Cheryl’s voice was quiet, and when Toni finally looked back up, she felt her stomach sink at the disappointed look on her face. So she made a bold move, reaching out for both of Cheryl’s hands and squeezing them carefully, lips curling into a friendly smile as she did so. 

 

“Tonight would have been incredibly boring without you to keep me company, Bombshell.” 

 

“Ditto to you, Topaz,” Cheryl mumbled in response, her eyes shifting down to look at their joined hands. Toni could see a hesitation dancing in her eyes behind her gorgeous eyelashes, an inner conflict of sorts. 

 

“I should go,” Toni muttered, nodding her head slowly, although her gaze had just focused in on Cheryl again, and she was showing no signs of moving. 

 

“You should.” 

 

Toni was suddenly very aware of the chilly breeze surrounding them, and the cold gusts of wind that sent a shiver down her spine every few moments. It was dark, obviously, and aside from the light still creeping out from the dusty back windows of the gym, the moonlight was the only source of luminance, painting their surroundings in a shadowy grey-scale that seemed to make Cheryl’s eyes sparkle. Toni was suddenly noticing the small details; the soft gleam of her skin bathed under the moon’s glow, the sparkle of her soft lips augmented by the reflection… And Cheryl was watching her too, gaze wistful, as if making the same observations. Toni wasn’t sure if it was her imagination, or if they were getting closer, if the distance between their lips was closing in, her warm eyes moving nearer and nearer—

 

No. She couldn’t do this, not so soon after Cheryl had broken up with Veronica. Just forty five minutes ago ago the girl stood before her had been _extremely_ drunk, meaning she was vulnerable in more ways than one. And, in addition to that, Toni Topaz was nobody’s rebound. 

 

Moving away at a startlingly quick speed, Toni gave Cheryl’s hands another squeeze, hoping to convey the finality of the sentiment. “Okay,” she spoke firmly, stepping backwards with the words, but not dropping Cheryl’s hands. She’d give her the control of that, at least. 

 

Cheryl looked a little startled, but she quickly replaced the expression with a tender smile that seemed to be genuine. “Yeah, sorry. I keep finding a way to delay you,” she chuckled, cheeks dimpling at the laugh and Toni hadn’t noticed that before, but it was adorable. 

 

“You just can’t seem to let me go, Blossom,” she teased, glancing towards the door of the hall. She suddenly remembered Sweet Pea, and decided she’d text him to update him, because if she went back in now she’d never get to the bar before Hog Eye had closed up for the evening and left. 

 

“You’re right; but I will. Thank you for being my companion tonight,” Cheryl’s arms folded across her chest, a shiver running through her as the girls were hit with another gust of wind. 

 

Pulling her keys from her pocket, Toni shook her head. “It was my pleasure. Great dance, by the way. Even if we did spend the whole time hiding, I definitely appreciated the aesthetic of the theme,” Toni commented, chest tightening with pride when Cheryl gave her a smile of gratitude.

 

“I take all the credit. Despite the fact that the Devil herself will most likely try to take credit for the majority of it as her own,” Cheryl said, but the chuckle that followed was enough to assure Toni that had been a genuine joke. 

 

Heaving a sigh that sounded much too full of burden and tribulation for a seventeen year old girl, Cheryl gave a small nod. A small silence occurred, before her soft voice spoke out, “Goodnight, Toni Topaz.”

 

There was something about hearing Cheryl say her name that sent sparks through Toni. She’d never thought that her name could sound so nice coming from anyone’s lips, but here was Cheryl Blossom - the girl who made every word she spoke sound like poetry - saying her name as though it were something to be treasured, and not feared or repulsed by, as she’d felt her whole life. It was enough to turn her soft smile into a noticeably wide grin; the kind that made your cheeks ache if you held it for too long, because it filled you with such joy. And suddenly the idea of sleeping at the Wyrm didn’t sound so bad, the idea of having to avoid her uncle, and in effect her home, for the next few days didn’t sound as tiresome, and anything that was lying ahead felt manageable. Because here was Cheryl Blossom - looking at her under the moonlight as if she was important, maybe even beautiful, and worth _seeing_. 

 

And Toni felt it. She felt seen. More than she had in a long time.

 

“Goodnight, Cheryl Blossom.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as usual, kudos and comments are appreciated! thank you for reading <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst is getting real, guys. brace yourselves !
> 
> trigger warning for mentions of self harm and brief mention of abuse

 

The water surface shimmered slightly with the sun’s reflection as Cheryl made her way across the grassy bank of Sweetwater River. It was so much calmer here during the day - the haunting, alluring pull of the dark waters not present as they were at night. Rather, during the day the place held plenty of far more _pleasant_ memories for Cheryl Blossom, and she even found herself smiling at the thought of all the occasions she’d spent here with Jason, as she was reminded why Sunday mornings had always been her favourite time of the week. 

 

Sundays were always the days when her and Jason would get up at the crack of dawn and convince Nana Rose to drive them down to Sweetwater River, often in time for the sunrise. It was their favourite place to play; rock skimming, racing by the riverbank, it didn’t matter. Sweetwater was their own personal paradise. And an escape, from Penelope and Clifford. For Jason, it meant he got away from the constant, crushing pressure to be the perfect child that they believed him to be, and for Cheryl, it meant she could escape from the onslaught of abuse directed at her by both of her _demonic_ parents. Because as much as Jason tried to protect Cheryl, he was only a little kid, and his strength couldn’t really measure up against two fully grown adults. 

 

At the memory of Jason’s fierce protectiveness over her, Cheryl wondered what he’d do to Veronica if he were here now. He’d definitely have some harsh words to say to her, and Archie might even have had a punch or two coming his way - although Cheryl was trying her best not to blame him, since, while she was certain _she’d_ never sleep with someone in a relationship, she was pretty sure that if it hadn’t have been Archie for Veronica, then it would’ve been someone else. Jason, though, would’ve gone to all lengths to protect his sister. 

 

Cheryl smiled, sadly, wishing he could be here, and not just so that he could take Veronica down a peg or two, but also, she needed someone to confide in about her _almost kiss_ with Toni on Friday. It had been playing on her mind ever since, a swirling excitement and exhilaration building inside of her every time she thought about how close Toni’s lips had been to her own, and how beautiful, and peaceful she’d seemed - stood there, holding Cheryl’s hands, leaning in closer and closer… Cheryl knew it would’ve been wrong to kiss her. She’d only just ended it with Veronica, it was too soon and it probably still was. Plus, they’d both been drunk - Cheryl especially. There was no denying she had certain feelings for the pink-haired Serpent, and the intimate vibe of the evening could’ve just been her wishful thinking. Because although she remembered Toni telling her that she was bi last night, that didn’t mean that Cheryl was right in thinking that Toni had wanted to kiss her too. It could’ve been a drunken disillusion. 

 

All this overthinking was doing her head in, and it was part of the reason why she’d agreed to meet up with Josie at Pop’s this morning. Her best friend had messaged her late Friday night to ask if the rumours about her and Veronica’s split had been true, and Cheryl had felt as though she owed it to Josie to give her the details of their _demise_ since Josie had been so supportive of their relationship when they first got together. She was also hoping she could talk to her about Toni, although she wasn’t entirely sure if she would or not. She wasn’t sure either if Josie was the best person to talk to about her - Sierra McCoy had always had a firmly set grudge against the Southsiders, and it undoubtedly would have had some form of an influence over Josie. She just hoped that if she brought up her confusing feelings for Toni, that Josie would have the decency to at least be respectful of Toni, and maybe she’d even understand that people can’t help which side of the tracks they’re brought up on. 

 

Cheryl felt a shiver running down her spine as she emerged from Fox Forest, stepping out onto the road leading up to the diner, and she slightly regretted not bringing her car since she’d have to return through the forest later in the afternoon when it was much colder. Hopefully she could ask Josie for a lift. 

 

Crossing the parking lot, she realised it was substantially busy inside, and Cheryl prayed that Veronica wouldn’t be there - whether splitting a _romantic_ milkshake with Archie, or hanging out with all four of them, Cheryl just couldn’t bare to face her. She couldn’t spot Archie’s car anywhere, though, so she was hopeful that she’d be spared of that torture. 

 

Josie was already seated in a booth when Cheryl walked through the doors, the welcome bell ringing out softly above her and piquing the attention of only a couple of people in the vicinity. Realising, to her great relief, that none of the “ _core four_ ” were in sight, Cheryl’s gaze drifted towards Josie, who had lifted her head and waving her over with a bright smile that reminded Cheryl how much she missed her best friend. 

 

“Josie!” Cheryl grinned, greeting her with a warmer welcome than she would most, but still finding herself surprised when the girl in question stood up to give her a hug. 

 

“It’s been _way_ too long, girl. I bet you were starting to forget my gorgeous face,” Josie quipped, grinning as she wrapped her arms around Cheryl. Cheryl didn’t hug anyone really, but the feeling of arms around her was surprisingly soothing, and she leant into Josie’s embrace, somewhat awkwardly wrapping her arms around her in return, allowing herself to relax as much as possible. “I heard about Veronica and Archie. I’m so sorry, Cheryl.” 

 

Cheryl sighed quietly, squeezing Josie carefully and pulling away. “It’s not as rough as I anticipated, to be honest, Josie. I feel kind of… Relieved,” she said as she slid into the other side of the booth, a smile tugging at her lips as her eyes landed on a cherry milkshake across from Josie’s vanilla one. “Well remembered, I must say.” 

 

“Oh come _on_ , Cheryl, the clue’s in your name,” Josie chuckled, sitting down opposite her with a smile. A comfortable silence settled over them for a few moments as Cheryl set her bag down beside her and laid her jacket on the seat. “Relieved?” Josie questioned, eventually, looking up at Cheryl, and she could detect no judgement, only curiosity. 

 

“I knew it was something. I knew there was something _amiss_ with her, and I was beginning to worry, deep down, that it was _me_ , that she’d just fallen out of love with me for no apparent reason,” Cheryl took a sip of her milkshake, sighing softly at the missed familiarity of the beverage. She hunt hung out here in bordering on three weeks, since summer, when Veronica had just come back from New York, and Betty had insisted they all have an ‘end of summer celebration’, even though it didn’t really constitute as a special occasion since they went to Pop’s all the time anyway. “I was right that she’d fallen out of love with me, of course, but… I suppose it hurts less to know that there was a reason. It hurts less to know that it was because of Archie Andrews rather than me.”

 

As she looked up from the table, to meet Josie’s eyes, she felt a little embarrassed at the pitiful look she was giving her. “What a _bitch_ ,” Josie sighed, shaking her head and reaching out for Cheryl’s hand, taking it and brushing her thumb over Cheryl’s knuckles. “You’re so much hotter than Archie. Plus, he’s like an irritating puppy dog, they probably won’t last long anyway.”

 

“I don’t care if they do, to be honest, Josie,” she sighed, squeezing Josie’s hand before revoking her own to pick up her milkshake. “The only reason she’s even on my radar anymore is to make sure I don’t accidentally run into her. Unfriended on Instagram, Snapchat _and_ Twitter.”

 

Josie chuckled, a smile working its way onto her face again. “I wouldn’t have expected any less from you, Cheryl Bombshell.”

 

The nickname makes her think of Toni. 

 

Toni, with her soft pink hair, warm eyes, and beautiful smile. Toni who she’d wanted to kiss so badly, but she was too out of it, and too unsure of herself, and too cautious of not making it appear to be a rebound kiss. She needed to recuperate from Veronica Lodge, and she also needed to be sure whether she was willing to let Toni into the gothic horror story that was her life. So far, the girl only knew the bare minimum; everything that was sprawled across the front pages of The Register and The Blue and Gold (undoubtedly The Red and Black at Southside High, too) for months. That was all that most people knew. Except for Veronica, who knew everything. She’d been Cheryl’s main confidant, and with her going _basically_ MIA on Cheryl from the beginning of summer, she’d been left with no one to talk to - because no one was aware of the extent of everything going on in her life. No one else had been aware that it was _Cheryl_ whom had burned down Thornhill, shortly after her father’s suicide, because with the rest of their family gone (except for Nana Rose, who’s health was beginning to deteriorate even then), Cheryl had been left completely unprotected against the wrath that was Penelope Blossom, and desperately in need of _anything_ to get her out of there. No one else had been aware that Cheryl had spent too many nights with a razor blade in hand, trying to ward off the evil thoughts that took on the form of Penelope’s voice - pleading her to surrender to them, force the pain upon herself that she _deserved_ for being so utterly loveless and deviant. Some nights she failed to rid herself of them, and ended up with the scars to show for it. 

 

No one knew these things but Veronica.

 

Maybe she hadn’t always been helpful when it came down to the things that troubled Cheryl. A lot of the time she’d simply tell her to _rise above_ , and _take your mind off_ it, which never resorted in a better end result - but she’d listened, even if she wasn’t always paying attention. And aside from a barely used journal that didn’t serve to lessen Cheryl’s burden, and Nana Rose, who couldn’t make heads nor tails of what Cheryl was saying; she had no one to talk about these things with, now.

 

“ _Cheryl_? I’ve lost you,” Josie’s voice was soft, and followed by a quiet chuckle, drawing Cheryl back to the present moment with a dazed blink of her eyes. 

 

“Sorry. I was deep in thought,” Cheryl smiled, plucking the cherry off the top of her milkshake and popped it between her lips, teeth closing around the stalk to detach it. 

 

“I noticed,” Josie smiled, hands closing around her milkshake to lift it to her lips. “Anything else on your mind? Aside from the _she-devil_ , and her antics.” 

 

Cheryl laughed at that. Josie rarely failed to make her laugh. But then she paused, mind drifting again to the _gorgeous_ Serpent whom she’d almost shared a kiss with on Friday night. Could she confide in Josie of her growing connection with Toni? She wanted to, she did, but the thought of sharing this with her, and not seeing the excitement that Cheryl felt reflected in her best friend’s eyes, but rather _judgement_ and _disgust_ … That was far too scary. 

 

“Nothing in particular,” Cheryl shook her head, smiling and glancing out of the window. The news of her brewing affection towards Toni could wait another day. 

 

“How’s Nana Rose Blossom doing?” Josie asked.

 

Cheryl breathed a morose sigh, shaking her head. “Hanging on. But it’s not looking good, I don’t think. Her carer comes every day - which is rapidly drying up her savings, and she requested that I _don’t_ put her in a hospice or a home, before she got seriously ill. My options are running out, but I can’t be certain that she’s got too long left.” 

 

Aside from the Cooper branch of the Blossoms, Nana Rose was Cheryl’s last living family. Jason had been murdered, Clifford had killed himself, and Penelope no longer bore the legal right to call herself Cheryl’s mother. So the idea of losing the little old lady (who, admittedly, had once told Penelope that she should’ve drowned Jason and Cheryl, quote, ‘like a basket of kittens’ as babies) filled her with sadness, despite everything. But loss was a pain that she was accustomed to, and she tried not to let the sorrow show on her face. 

 

“Cheryl, that’s awful. I’m so sorry,” Josie replied, sympathetically, face strained with attempted empathy, but Cheryl knew she couldn’t understand. Josie still had all four of her grandparents, had never lost a parent or sibling, and the greatest loss she’d suffered was the death of her guinea pig (an undesirable and unlovable, rat-like creature, in Cheryl’s opinion) in second grade. 

 

Pop came over to take their glasses after that, and Cheryl was exceptionally grateful that it was him rather than FP. The man’s presence still put her on edge, given his involvement in Jason’s murder, even if now she - and the rest of Riverdale - were aware that it wasn’t he who executed the murder himself. She assumed that FP had probably requested Pop Tate take their table instead, but she didn’t want to turn to see if he was at the counter watching them, for fear of doing something stupid. 

 

Josie talked for a little while - about her music; new songs she was working on, the artists she’d been into recently, and even a possible upcoming record deal with a man called _Xander St. Clair_ , or something along those lines, at which Cheryl clapped excitedly at congratulated her because that was the next stepping stone to Josie’s music career taking off. 

 

Josie was just launching into another gripping tale of one of her _excursions_ with Reggie Mantle, when Cheryl heard the bell above the diner door jingle softly, to indicate that there was someone arriving. Josie’s expression immediately morphed into one of distaste, and Cheryl’s heart immediately began to hammer in her chest. 

 

Was it Veronica? Why else would Josie look as though there was a foul smell invading her nostrils?

 

Cheryl followed her gaze, turning around in her seat, ready to have to force a look of stony neutralism onto her face at the sight of her ex girlfriend— But, it wasn’t Veronica. 

 

“So our school wasn’t enough for them - they’re invading Pop’s now too?” Josie’s voice was laced with disgust, and Cheryl’s heart plummeted to the bottom of her stomach. 

 

Because there stood Toni. She looked tiny, in between her two towering friends (Sweet Bean, or whatever his name was, being the tallest by miles), and also _gorgeous_ , her hair partially tied up into two small buns at the top of her head, but the rest of her pink curls falling over her shoulders in wavy perfection. She was smiling, laughing even, at something that Fangs was saying, and Cheryl wished she could just pause time, and capture her beauty…But Josie was watching in disgust, and Cheryl was suddenly thankful that she’d kept her mouth shut about Toni. 

 

Cheryl swallowed harshly and chose not to reply to that. She turned to face Josie, giving her as much of a smile as she could manage. “Do you want another drink? I’m going to get a soda,” Cheryl said, sliding out of the booth. 

 

“Uh, no I’m good, Cheryl. Are you—” Cheryl didn’t wait to hear the tail end of Josie’s sentence. She felt a little rude, but the look of utter superiority in Josie’s eyes as she’d watched Toni and her friends was too much for Cheryl. She didn’t understand how Josie could regard herself as so much _higher_ , and _better_ than them simply because, what, they were Southsiders? Serpents? 

 

It made Cheryl’s stomach clench in anger that she tried to contain. 

 

“Cheryl?” Toni looked up at her in surprise as Cheryl moved to sit down on the bar stool beside hers. She set her phone down and turned to greet Toni with a smile. 

 

The Serpent’s surprise quickly turned into a friendly smile. “I’m surprised I didn’t spot you. Your hair sure sets you apart from the crowd.”

 

Cheryl smiled a little wider in response, breathing a chuckle. “Hey, Toni. Yeah, I’m just here with my friend Josie,” Cheryl replied, tapping her fingers against the counter as she glanced at Sweet (… Bean? It was some type of vegetable, she knew that much) and Fangs, who weren’t really paying them much attention. 

 

“Ah, yes. The one looking at us as though we’re dirt on the bottom of her shoe? It’s always a pleasure,” Toni quipped, and Cheryl felt a horrible guilt settle in her stomach. Toni must think her such a pretentious _bitch_ , hanging out with people who thought of her and her friends as such vermin. First Veronica, now Josie… 

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry.”

 

Cheryl’s gaze lifted to meet Toni’s, and warm brown eyes were watching her with such intensity that Cheryl almost had to do a double take. God, in the space of two days she’d forgotten how calming and serene staring into Toni’s eyes was. But at the same time, it was exhilarating, and Cheryl could feel her heart pumping in her chest as if it was trying to escape—

 

“Can I get you a drink, Cheryl?” 

 

Pop Tate’s voice startled her from her deep entranced state, staring into Toni’s eyes. She wondered if they’d ever have an uninterrupted moment, where one of them didn’t have to leave, or some other equally as irritating interference… 

 

She sighed, smiling slightly at Pop as she tore her eyes away from the hypnotic girl sat not even a foot away from her. “Yes please, Pop. A diet coke, thank you,” she said. She didn’t really want a drink, but Josie would be suspicious if she returned without one, and probably deduce that Cheryl had come over here simply to talk to ‘Southside scum’, as she undoubtedly saw them as. She reached into her pocket and pulled out three dollar bills, placing them on the counter with an appreciative smile as Pop slid the soda towards her. 

 

“It’s okay, Toni. I was just thinking that you must see me as such an awful person - spending time with these people that treat your _own_ like crap,” Cheryl frowned, swallowing thickly, her fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs hard enough to bruise, in irritation and frustration - at both herself and her friends. 

 

Toni’s eyes widened. “Cheryl, no. I don’t think I could see you as an awful person even if I tried,” Toni said, and Cheryl felt a soft, warm hand settling on top of her own, effectively forcing her to relinquish the death grip she had on her legs. “After everything, I wouldn’t even hold it against you if _you_ had a grudge to bare with the Serpents.”

 

Toni’s voice was soft enough that the words didn’t deliver too harshly, but as Cheryl lifted her gaze, her eyes landed on FP Jones, and it was enough to cause her to tense and avert her eyes. Since she’d stood up on that stand and pledged forgiveness to him (admittedly under Betty’s blackmail, although now she understood her cousin had simply wanted to do everything possible to help her boyfriend in his time of need) Cheryl had been trying her _best_ to move on and accept that FP wasn’t to blame for the death of her brother. She’d even managed an element of civility with Jughead, and they were able to be in one another’s presence without being swallowed by stifling awkwardness, and occasionally exchange a few pleasantries. But Jughead wasn’t even to blame for the disposal of Jason’s body. FP was. 

 

Seeing him was just difficult. Seeing him free, living his life, while her brother was six feet under - partially at his hand. 

 

Cheryl drew in a sharp breath breath of air, aware of Toni’s gaze still on her as she lifted her glass to take a sip of her soda, Toni’s hand falling away from hers in the process. “I don’t have a grudge against the Serpents,” Cheryl said, managing to smile, and shake her head. Her gaze found its way down to Toni’s hand on top of hers again, and she felt her cheeks burning. She hoped Toni didn’t notice, although it was never hard to tell when she was blushing, thanks to her ivory complexion. 

 

“I know, Bombshell. I’m much too irresistible, after all,” Toni said, and Cheryl giggled softly at that. Toni seemed pleased with herself. 

 

Cheryl glanced over Toni’s shoulder, at her friends, who didn’t seem to be too interested in them. “Fangs and, _uh_ , Sweet Bean… You guys seem super close. I mean, you’re always hanging out. Have you known them for a long time?” she asked, tilting her head in inquisition. 

 

A laugh escaped Toni’s lips, her head tilting back, eyes crinkling adorably. “Sweet Pea, you mean?” She asked, grinning softly at Cheryl. Cheryl blushed. “But Sweet Bean… That’s a new one, I love it,” she snorted, grinning at Cheryl. 

 

“That’s it! Well, I wasn’t too adversely incorrect,” she muttered, beaming in return and causing Toni to chuckle again. “Anyway… I feel as though I owe you an apology for my intoxicated state on Friday night. I’m sincerely hoping I didn’t say anything incriminating that I can’t recall.” 

 

“Oh, unfortunately I can’t console you there. You did threaten to become, I quote, _straight_ ,” Toni said, wiggling her eyebrows slightly in amusement. 

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened, cheeks burning. “Wha- No, I did _not_!” She spluttered, voice raising slightly in embarrassment. 

 

“Afraid so, Blossom,” Toni was laughing again, and Cheryl desperately wanted to be pissed at her for taunting her emotional, inebriated self, but Toni’s laugh… She was so gorgeous, so relaxed and calm. If they weren’t in a diner full of people right now, Cheryl might lean across and kiss her. 

 

Toni’s gaze drift over to something behind Cheryl and her smile faltered. 

 

“I think your friend is, uh, leaving?”

 

Cheryl had forgotten about Josie. She was certain that made her a horrible friend. She turned around, eyes widening because Toni was right, Josie was making her way out of the diner. “Shit, uh, I have to go. Toni, I’m sorry—”

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Toni interjected, the hand that was still intertwined with Cheryl’s, squeezing gently - offering an assurance that Cheryl received gratefully. 

 

“You will,” Cheryl agreed, biting down on her lip with a soft smile. She wanted to give Toni a hug, or some kind of action that gave a more meaningful end to their conversation or _something_ , but Josie was walking out of the diner now, and she looked incredibly pissed and… “Bye, Toni. Have a good Sunday.” Cheryl let her hand slip from Toni’s, grabbing her jacket and rushing towards the door.

 

“Josie! _Josie_ , wait!” She cursed herself internally for wearing heeled boots, because they always proved to be a challenge to move swiftly in. “Josie, slow down, what’s the matter—”

 

The girl came to such an abrupt halt that Cheryl almost tripped over her own feet in an attempt to stop in time, muttering quietly under her breath as she regained her balance. 

 

“I just don’t want to waste my time sitting at Pop’s alone while you spend half an hour chatting it up with your Serpent buddies, Cheryl. By all means, resume, but I’m going home.” She went to spin around, and undoubtedly resume her angry march towards her car, but Cheryl blinked quickly and reached out, grabbing Josie’s arm carefully. 

 

“Josie, I’m sorry. I was just getting a drink and I got distracted talking to Toni,” Cheryl frowned, guilt causing her chest to tighten slightly. “I didn’t realise I was gone for so long.” 

 

Josie raised an eyebrow, shaking her arm free from Cheryl’s grip and placing a hand on her hip. “Toni?” She asked, and the mocking tone of her voice caused Cheryl to bristle. Josie was watching her with such intensity, the accusation heavy in her eyes, and it put Cheryl on edge. 

 

“Yeah. She’s my friend,” Cheryl swallowed, a frown forming on her face. She could understand Josie’s anger in regards to Cheryl as good as abandoning her - but on the basis of Toni being a Serpent? She wouldn’t accept that. 

 

Josie scoffed. “Your friend? The Serpents basically murdered your brother, Cheryl, or have you forgotten that?” 

 

Cheryl froze, her blood running cold, jaw clenching. Had she forgotten that? _Forgotten_ that? The mere idea of ever being able to erase from her mind the flickering image of her father stood, gun clutched in his hand, the cold metal of the barrel pressed square against Jason’s forehead. The idea of being able to forget the way that Jason had sat rigid in his chair, undoubtedly _quivering_ in fear, and her father’s face… Emotionless. The idea of being able to _forget_ that this had taken place just a few feet under the bar where the Serpents spent their time, drinking, celebrating, whatever else they did - every single day. The idea of being able to forget that FP Jones had dumped her beautiful brother’s body into the icy depths of Sweetwater River, but not before keeping him stuffed in a freezer like he was worth nothing more than a lump of cash, a huge payday from her father. Like he wasn’t Cheryl’s _whole world_ … Cheryl could never forget that. 

 

Her nails sliced into the palms of her hands from the force with which she was clenching her fists. 

 

She didn’t allow herself to reply, because she didn’t trust herself not to retaliate with a vicious comment that may utterly destroy her friendship with Josie forever. She wasn’t sure _what_ would leave her lips, but she knew that whatever it turned out to be it would not be pleasant. So she pursed her lips into a tight line, shrugging her jacket on in a simple motion and turning away from Josie, beginning to walk across the parking lot. 

 

“Cheryl, shit, wait! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that!” 

 

Cheryl didn’t respond. She tugged her coat around herself a little tighter, not being immune to the cold chill in the air. Her anger felt like a red-hot heat burning in her chest, and the cold whipping around her caused her to feel a little disconnected from herself. 

 

Josie was running to catch up with her, but Cheryl kept walking, legs mo. It was really in the other girl’s best interest not to follow her, because Cheryl was ready to rip her head off right now. 

 

“Cheryl—” Josie’s hand just brushed her shoulder. 

 

“Josie don’t touch me! I’m going home, fuck off,” Cheryl hissed, the anger bubbling within her rearing its head. 

 

“Where’s your car?” 

 

“I’m walking,” Cheryl hissed, folding her arms across her chest and picking up her pace a little. 

 

“Don’t you want a lift?” Josie asked, voice softening, and Cheryl would’ve probably caved at that moment, if it had been _anything_ else that Josie had said. But talking about Jason?…

 

“Not from you!”

 

*

 

Cheryl’s teeth were practically chattering as she trudged through the dense woods of Fox Forest. Some time between her entering Pop’s that morning, and leaving in a flurry of anger and frustration, the temperature had plummeted, leaving her tugging her jacket tightly around herself in a desperate attempt to preserve heat. She was slightly wishing that she had accepted Josie’s offer for a lift. That way, at least, she could’ve still stewed in her own silent anger, but simply from the warmth of Josie’s car. But no. She was standing her grounds. No one, not even her best friend, spoke of Jason to her in that way and got away with it. 

 

Emerging from the edge of the forest and onto the grounds of Thistle House, Cheryl breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

As she’d reached almost the top of the driveway, and the house was just about in sight, she noticed the unfamiliar car parked on the drive, beside her red Impala. A frown settled on her face, unease swirling in her stomach, and she reached into her pocket to grab her phone just in case she needed to call someone. She was always wary and mindful in unsettling situations now - she’d learnt the hard way that trusting your instincts was always the best bet, because if something seemed strange, it usually was. 

 

Especially in Riverdale. 

 

But the only thing her hands closed around in her pockets were a few crumpled up dollar bills and her house keys. Cheryl let out a quiet groan. _Damn it_ , she’d left her phone at Pop’s. She’d been planning on making herself and Nana Rose some hot cocoa, possibly drawing herself a bath since she was exhausted and freezing, but now she’d have to drive back and she wasn’t even sure where she left it… 

 

She spared another cautious glance at the car, deciding it was possible that they’d sent a different carer for Nana Rose today, with a different car, and that they were just running late if they were still here now. She had to go inside to get her car keys anyway, so she continued to walk up to the house, muttering to herself under her breath in disdain, as she checked her back pockets just in case—

 

A hand clamped around her arm, harsh fingers digging into her flesh through her jacket, and Cheryl almost screamed. Until the voice of the perpetrator sounded out behind her, the grip on her arm tightening. 

 

“Cheryl, dear. It’s been a while. How about we venture inside?”

 

Cheryl’s blood ran cold. The hand around her arm let up slightly, and the figure that had previously stood behind her rounded into view, wearing an eerily malevolent smile that Cheryl had grown to despise so much.

 

“Now, Cheryl, aren’t you going to give your mother a hug? Haven’t you _missed_ me?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't kill me for the cliffhanger ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger for a week... but a long chapter to make up for it! enjoy :)
> 
> tw for abuse

 

_“Now, Cheryl, aren’t you going to give your mother a hug? Haven’t you missed me?”_

  
  
Cheryl felt bile rising in her throat, her stomach churning in fear. It had been just over a year since she’d last seen her mother - the last time being as Penelope Blossom had hoisted her suitcases down the stairs of Thistle House, casting Cheryl looks of anger and hatred, Nana Rose watching her warily from the living room doorway. Just a few hours later, Veronica had arrived, taking Cheryl into her arms with a firm kiss that confirmed the lingering airs of relationship that had been looming around them since their _multiple_ hook-ups the previous year. Cheryl still remembered sobbing against Veronica’s chest that night, hands fisting in the material of her dress, tears staining the fabric as she held her close.

  
  
But the comfort that she had felt then, was nowhere to be seen now; stood in front of Penelope Blossom, practically shaking at the knees, and _terrified_ as to what the hell she was doing here. Shortly after the emancipation, Cheryl had heard the rumour that Penelope had left town. She wasn’t entirely sure whether it was true, nor where she would have gone if it was. But Cheryl didn’t let it bother her at the time - she forced herself to focus on the fact that she finally had freedom, that she had finally escaped from the vice grip that Penelope had had on her for the last sixteen years of her life. She wished now that she’d paid closer attention at the time.

  
  
“What are you doing here, Mommy?” Cheryl asked, swallowing the lump in her throat, and doing her best to bite back the tremble in her voice. She wasn’t sure that it worked, though, because Penelope’s lips were lifting into a cruel smirk again.

  
  
“I’m allowed to visit my own daughter, aren’t I? Now show me inside, dear. It’s rather cold out here,” her tone was brisk, and it sent a shiver down Cheryl’s spine, that she tried to conceal by shifting on her feet slightly.

  
  
“I’d rather we-” Cheryl began to interject, tongue darting out to wet her lips, entire mouth suddenly bone dry.

  
  
Penelope’s fingers dug into her arm a little more, giving a tug and effectively pulling Cheryl closer to her. Cheryl’s arm twisted slightly in her mother’s grip - not quite enough to actually hurt, but she was very aware that just a fraction further would elicit a yelp of pain to escape her lips. “I said, why don’t you show me inside, _dear_ ,” Penelope spoke, punctuating each word with a false persuasive questioning that served to make Cheryl’s chest tighten in nostalgia. While it presented rather like a request, Cheryl knew how Penelope Blossom operated. Nothing was ever a choice.

  
  
Pursing her lips, she wriggled her arm free of Penelope’s hold, exhaling a quiet relieved sigh. Her hand found the cold metal of her keys in her pockets, and she took the last few steps up to the front door, slipping the key into the lock, turning it until the front door clicked open. Cheryl didn’t want to let Penelope in, into this house that was so different from when she’d left. It was no longer the personal brothel that her mother had made it to be - when exploiting her personal hobby as a _lady of the night_ \- but a home. Or, as much of a home as it could be, with just her and Nana Rose who she might as well be a stranger to.

  
  
Even so, Cheryl stepped across the threshold, sliding off her jacket and hanging it up on one of the hook’s by the door, and taking her shoes off at a painstakingly slow pace - trying to lengthen the time she had until she had to actually find out why her mother was here.

  
  
She looked up, and Penelope Blossom held out her own jacket, eyebrow arched in impatience. “Hang my jacket up, Cheryl. Good girl,” she nodded curtly. The disgust laced in her tone as she spoke her name was enough to cause another lump to form in Cheryl’s throat, forcing her to swallow harshly and take a deep breath as she placed the coat on a hook beside her own. Penelope clearly noticed. She smiled.

  
  
Able to see into the living room, Cheryl realised that the door to Nana Rose’s bedroom was closed. Great, she wouldn’t be able to help Cheryl either then - not that the old woman ever had, she’d stood (or rather sat) by on multiple occasions, observing Penelope’s abuse towards her daughter, and not once stepping in or attempting to help. Cheryl tried to justify it sometimes, by reminding herself that her nana didn’t really understand her surroundings anymore, but in reality Nana Rose had never liked Cheryl and Jason much anyway.

  
  
“Why are you really here? And don’t pretend it’s for a family reunion, Mommy. If that was what you wanted, then you would’ve been here months ago,” Cheryl was surprised at the courage she was displaying exteriorly, because internally she was an utterly crumbling mess, insides churning with fear and hatred and anxiety.

  
  
Penelope’s lips lifted into another cruel smile. “Hardly. Not when you so mercilessly banished me from my home,” her voice was heavy with suppressed anger and irritation that shone through all the same, as Cheryl had years of reading Penelope Blossom’s emotions under her belt.

  
  
She didn’t respond to that, and simply dropped her gaze to the floor, eyes tracing the shapes of the patterned carpets. She didn’t expect to feel two fingers harshly curled under her chin, forcing her to lift her gaze, unintentionally meeting those of the other Blossom. It made her wince, to see all that venom and pure lack of love shining in her own mother’s eyes.

  
  
“I’m here, Cheryl, because only just have I heard some disgusting rumours about you circulating throughout Riverdale. And I want you to confirm to me that they are most definitely not true,” Penelope clenched her jaw as she stared her daughter straight in the eyes.

  
  
Cheryl felt nauseous, suddenly feeling as though she may bring up the cherry milkshake she’d had at Pop’s, right in Penelope’s face. She was talking about Veronica. Somehow the rumours circulating of their breakup was the first that Penelope had heard of their relationship since she’d burnt Cheryl’s journal, back at Thornhill in her sophomore year. This just further confirmed the fact that her mother had spent at least a few months out of town, since her and Veronica had been the talk of Riverdale for at least a few weeks.

  
  
“I’ve heard deviant things about you. Absolutely vile and deviant things. And I didn’t raise you to be vile _or_ deviant did I, Cheryl?” There was an edge to Penelope’s voice, as if challenging Cheryl to disagree with her. And she would never dare.

  
  
Cheryl bit down on her lip, shaking her head. “No, Mommy,” she responded, voice barely above a whisper, because anything more than that was unmanageable right now with the anxiety bubbling inside of her.

  
  
“And the rumours, Cheryl? About you and… You and that Veronica Lodge having a _relationship_? Those aren’t true, are they?” Penelope’s fingers curled into Cheryl’s chin a little harsher, thumb pressing against the small rut beneath her bottom lip, squeezing tightly when Cheryl didn’t respond. “Answer me, you devil child!”

  
  
Cheryl didn’t know what to say. She swallowed harshly, shaking her head as much as Penelope’s grip on her face allowed her to. “No, Mommy,” she replied simply, daring to meet Penelope’s eyes for a split second.

  
  
She instantly regretted it, because of the anger she saw flaring in her mother’s deep brown eyes that she knew to be almost a reflection of her own at times.

  
  
She heard the smack of Penelope’s hand against her face before she felt it. But when she did, she whimpered quietly, the sting of the impact spreading across her cheek, and an extra sting where she assumed Penelope’s ring had scratched her skin because she could feel a small trickle of blood sliding down her jaw amidst the pain.

  
  
“You liar! You’re a selfish, deviant _liar_!” Penelope hissed, fingers curling into the collar of daughter’s shirt, pulling her closer so that Cheryl's face was only a couple of inches away from her mother’s. The fear that flooded her was one that she hadn’t felt in almost a year, and she’d forgotten how terrifying Penelope Blossom was, and how utterly convincing it was, to hear her voice ringing through her ears, telling Cheryl she was wrong, broken and deviant. Always deviant. “You and Veronica Lodge? I always knew you were twisted and perverse, Cheryl, but acting on your temptations is a sin worse than _all_.”

  
  
Cheryl’s eyes fell closed, tears pricking at the backs of them, but she didn’t want to give Penelope the satisfaction of making her cry. She could feel them, though, and she knew she wouldn’t last another slap without shedding a tear. “I’m sorry, Mommy,” she breathed.

  
  
And suddenly she was fourteen years old again, being hauled out of bed by her mother’s strong, painful hands, and shoved against the wall of the hallway where she was slapped senseless, Heather’s shouts of protest working to no avail against the wrath of her angry, furious, mother. They’d simply been lying in her bed, at least a foot between them, and Penelope had all but exploded in rage at the sight of them, eyes lighting up with a type of anger that she hadn’t seen ever before. Cheryl dreaded to think what would have happened if Penelope had entered just five minutes before, when her lips were pressed against Heather’s in a wary kiss of tentativeness and inexperience.

  
  
“Apologies aren’t good enough, Cheryl,” Penelope hissed, hand pressing against Cheryl and shoving her with such unexpected force that she stumbled, falling back against the door and wincing painfully when her back hit the doorknob. “Mark my words, if the rumours weren’t that you and that daughter of monsters had _broken up_ , I would do the same to her as I did to your little friend in junior high.”

  
  
Cheryl felt a tear finally escaping the corner of her eye, shortly followed by another sting hitting her cheek, harder this time, and causing her to tremble a little with the whine of pain that escaped her lips. She felt two hands moving up to squeeze her shoulders harshly, and Penelope’s face was inches from hers again.

  
  
“You think this is bad? This is a mere scolding in comparison to the torture you deserve to receive for your sinning,” Penelope sneered, hands sliding closer to Cheryl’s neck, grip so tight that she shifted uneasily, taking a deep breath in. Panic settled in her chest.

  
  
“I’m sorry, Mommy, please, I’m _sorry_ ,” Cheryl winced, meeting Penelope’s eyes, and trying to convey the anguish with which she said the words. She wasn’t really sorry. Her relationship with Veronica may have met its end in an undesirable way, but she’d learnt a lot from it - she’d grown with Veronica. But right now, the knot of pure fear in her stomach wasn’t allowing her to speak any words other than those that could get her out of this situation.

  
  
She would say anything that Penelope wanted her to.

  
  
Penelope’s hands suddenly tightened around Cheryl’s neck, and the first thing Cheryl became aware of was the bruising pain of her mother’s fingers squeezing her neck. She went to gasp, but she couldn’t get in a breath of air, which intensified her already rapidly increasing panic. Her eyes fluttered slightly, hands reaching out to push against Penelope, but she felt so weak in comparison to the grip that her mother had on her - strength obviously fuelled by her anger towards her ‘disgrace’ of a child.

  
  
“I don’t care if I am no longer your guardian, you still brandish our family name, and therefore _your_ disgrace is _my_ disgrace,” Penelope spat, face drawing even closer to Cheryl’s as she pressed her thumb against Cheryl’s windpipe, causing her to struggle harder against her mother’s grip, the lack of air starting to make her lungs ache with desperation. She’d practically been hyperventilating before, and the sudden lack of oxygen was making her head spin slightly. “You should have died instead of Jason, Cheryl. You’re the one who deserved to pay for your sins with your life - _not_ him.”

  
  
The tight chokehold that her mother had around her neck was painful, anguish even, but those words hurt even more. As much as Cheryl Blossom never thought of her mother anymore, didn’t even view her as her mother any longer - hearing the woman who gave birth to you and raised you say that you should have died… That hurt.

  
  
With a grunt of pain, Cheryl shoved the heels of her hands into Penelope’s chest, forcing her mother away from her, Penelope’s grip letting up a little and just enough for Cheryl to wrench herself away, gasping for air as her hands flew up to cup her neck, choking out a sob of desperation. She took long, deep breaths of air, trying to fill her lungs with the oxygen they’d been depraved of, and simultaneously calm the raging anxiety within her that was causing hyperventilation.

  
  
Cheryl was still catching her breath, hands against her bent knees, when she felt a hand against her shoulder. It was much gentler than the previous grip that Penelope had on her, but still unpleasantly tight and making her flinch away from the touch. “That was all, dear,” her voice was cheery, falsely so, and it chilled Cheryl to the bone. “Have a wonderful day.”

  
  
Cheryl was vaguely aware of Penelope retrieving her coat from the hook by the door, before she moved around her daughter, exiting the house as simply as that. Cheryl rushed to slide the locks into place, even putting the chain on the door, choking out another sob of despair as she did, hand still cupping her neck carefully.

  
  
It hurt like a bitch, and she could guarantee that the bruises were already forming on her ivory complexion, blotches of ugly imperfection, evidence of her sin and disgrace - perhaps on both her face and neck.

  
  
Whimpering, she sunk to sit beside the door, face burying into her hands. She was hurting all over, and exhausted, she didn’t have the energy to even make it to the couch. And she didn’t want Nana Rose to hear her cry. But the tears were thicker and heavier now, a loud whine escaping her lips amongst the sobs when she accidentally brushed a sensitive spot on her neck.

  
  
She thought she’d escaped all this, the day that Penelope had signed the papers relinquishing all parental control over Cheryl. That day, she’d been so filled with euphoria, at the highest height she’d ever been, or at least since Jason’s death - believing that she’d never have to suffer from Penelope Blossom leaving a bruise or a scar on her skin again. How wrong she’d been. And it hurt like hell; not just physically, but emotionally.

  
  
As much as she hated this woman, she was her mother. Maybe no longer by law, but Penelope’s name was that on her birth certificate - along with the name of the man who had murdered her precious, beautiful brother. She didn’t understand what she’d done to deserve such hateful parents - she didn’t understand what she and _Jason_ had done, just tiny babies being born into this world without the knowledge of the monsters that would parent them. Without the knowledge that one of those monsters would be responsible for taking his own son’s life, and the other leaving bruises and blemishes on her daughter’s body for seventeen years.

  
  
The thoughts were proving too much, and Cheryl had a desperate craving to silence them with the very thing that had brought this upon her - the pain. But her pain, the pain that silenced the demons for just a _second_ , and gave her the control that she so desperately needed and craved.

  
  
“No,” she muttered under her breath, clenching her fists tightly, nails digging into her palms, but it was better than the alternative, she decided.

  
  
Cheryl forced herself to her feet, legs wobbling slightly. She couldn’t sit on the floor all afternoon, she needed to do something to distract herself, even if the only thing she had the energy to do right now was cry. She wouldn’t reduce herself to the weak being that her mother wanted her to be - susceptible to her manipulation and torture.

  
  
“No,” she repeated, firmer this time, and it allowed for a brief moment of clarity in her mind, expelling the painful, misleading voice of her mother, telling her that she deserved to die.

  
  
_She didn’t… Did she?_

  
  
No, she was Cheryl _Bombshell_ for a reason. She was strong; she’d made it through the aftermath of Penelope Blossom before, and there was no reason why she couldn’t do it again.

  
  
Regaining her balance with a firm grip on the edge of the hall table, she found it within her to smile just a little, an ache tugging at her heart, at the thought of what Jason would do if he were here now. He would wrap her in a hug and promise never to let Penelope hurt her again. Maybe he’d be right; he’d be big and strong enough to overpower their mother, without their father present to ward him off with heavy hands and sharp jabs. He’d be able to protect her.

  
  
Cheryl sucked in a breath of air through her teeth.

  
  
God how she wished her brother was here.

 

*

 

Toni breathed out a low whistle as she dismounted her bike, hooking the helmet over the handlebars. She looked up, raising her eyebrows at the impressive house in front of her. You could see all the bigger houses on the Northside from a steep hill by the trailer park, but seeing them up close was completely different, and Toni was slightly in awe. It looked as though she could fit her trailer in this house about twenty times, although she wasn’t sure.

  
  
She was impressed that Cheryl wasn’t more of a snob when it came to the Southsiders - living in a house like this it seemed like it would be pretty impossible not to view people who live in houses the size of a postage stamp as largely inferior to yourself.

  
  
Toni had managed to get Cheryl’s address from Pop when she explained that the girl had left her phone on the counter in her hurry to leave. It had been ringing like crazy, and it was ‘Josie’, who Toni vaguely remembered being the girl that Cheryl was at Pop’s with. Well, fighting with. She’d waited a few hours because she and the boys had headed back to the Wyrm, and she’d completely forgotten, until she had pulled out Cheryl’s phone instead of her own. Her uncle was still in town, so she would have to head back to the Wyrm later tonight to sleep, anyway, but she was hopeful that he would be leaving again tomorrow.

  
  
He was always travelling for work. Toni wasn’t entirely sure what it was that he did, but she knew it was sketchy, hence him always moving around. Riverdale was his only permanent home, if you could call it that, and she had deduced over the years that he only returned from time to time to collect his mail, and between ‘jobs’, whatever they were. He could be some sort of drug dealer, she guessed, and yet even with her years of experience in being in a gang life, she’d never managed to figure out the truth. Not that it mattered to her much anyway. He wasn’t even really a Serpent anymore. He didn’t spend his evenings at the Wyrm with the other Serpent men (and a few women) like he used to - he wouldn’t even acknowledge other Serpents who had once been his friends, and the only reason that he was still practically untouchable on the trailer park was because of her father’s legacy - and her grandfather being a founding member of the Uktena Tribe, of course. Not that he associated himself with his son any more than Toni did. No, not now, not after what he’d done the last and final time that she’d dared to be at his trailer when he’d come home… It was unspoken, but everyone had known it had been him, Fangs and Sweet Pea included, and she knew from Jughead that FP had to physically restrain them to keep them from going over to the trailer and murdering him…

  
  
She shivered.

  
  
Reaching the top of Cheryl’s unnecessarily long driveway, Toni pushed down her rising discomfort at the memory, and settled with glancing around the driveway. There was Cheryl’s car, so Toni assumed that she would be home. She moved to stand on the doorstep, and knocked against it three times - firm enough to be heard, but not enough to sound like a police officer coming to orchestrate a home raid.

  
  
She took a step back then, looking up in awe to admire the house again. It was a sort of old-fashioned attractive style, the creepers that enveloped the red brick walls adding to the creepy mystery that already laid with this house, due to the family residing within its walls. Toni didn’t gossip, nor did she like to pay attention to rumours, but it was pretty impossible not to hear all that they said about Cheryl - even if it seemed that no one seemed to have any actual knowledge of what went on in her life.

  
  
She realised then that there weren’t any signs of someone coming to answer the door, and moving her ear closer to the glass panel she couldn’t hear any footsteps. Inhaling softly, she knocked again, a little firmer this time. “Cheryl! It’s Toni, I have your phone,” she called, leaning back slightly to look up at the windows of the house, and there were lights on upstairs. Maybe Cheryl wasn’t home, and her mother was home or something - Toni wasn’t sure, obviously.

  
  
She decided to just turn around and go back to the Wyrm - she’d see Cheryl at school tomorrow anyway, she just figured she might like to get her phone back today, and Toni wasn’t exactly disappointed at the opportunity to see her. It was a little bit of a wasted trip to the Northside, but she didn’t really mind. Just as she took a step backwards, turning to walk back up the drive, she heard noise from behind the door, and the curtain peeled back slightly, allowing Toni to catch a glimpse of red which she could only presume to be Cheryl. She smiled slightly when the door clicked open, turning again and shoving her hands into her pockets.

  
  
The door opened, but not all the way, and the first thing she saw was Cheryl peering through the crack. The girl swallowed harshly, before pulling it open a little more and greeting Toni with a smile.

  
  
“Toni, hello. Now isn’t the best time,”her voice was scratchy and strained, but despite that her lips stretched further into an utterly false smile that Toni wasn’t even able register, because… her gaze had been drawn to the forming bruise and laceration on Cheryl’s face. It was impossible to miss, despite how her hair was obviously arranged to cover most of it. Her eyes then shifted down to where Cheryl’s hand was cupping her neck and oh my god…

  
  
Toni thought she might be sick.

  
  
Who would do something like that? Who would hurt another human being - any human being, let alone a seventeen year old kid - like that?

  
  
Her gaze flickered up to meet Cheryl’s, and her heart dropped even further than it had before. The girl was watching her, big brown eyes full of fear and apprehension, clutching the door so hard that her knuckles were white.

  
  
“Cheryl what- what happened?” Toni blinked in shock, concern and fear rising in her chest and she felt as though the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She was hoping desperately that it wasn’t what she was thinking; even the thought of it being a possibility made bile rise up in her throat. She didn’t know anything about Penelope Blossom except for the fact that her now dead husband had been responsible for the murder of their son, but she knew all too much about abuse. She knew what the bruises and the cuts and the scars looked like, because not too many years ago she’d bore marks like that on her own skin.

  
  
Cheryl’s hesitant expression and silence gave her all the answers that she needed. And despite the fact that it made her want to cry, because treating someone like that was never okay and just… it was Cheryl… She knew this wasn’t about her. So she pushed those feelings down, giving a small nod of acknowledgement, and doing her best to soften her expression.

  
  
“Is she here?” Toni asked softly, ducking her head slightly to catch Cheryl’s gaze. There was no question in her eyes as to what Toni meant. They both knew.

  
  
Cheryl simply met Toni’s gaze and shook her head. Her lower lip trembled as she did so, and her eyes were shiny. “Y-you can come in if you’d like to,” she said, voice trembling and meek. Toni had never heard Cheryl sound so resigned and destroyed before. It was heart-breaking.

  
  
Toni obliged, stepping across the threshold. The house was even more magnificent on the inside, but she was barely able to register that, nor how her trailer would fit twice in the hall alone. Because Cheryl was injured, and Toni couldn’t afford to think of anything else right now. She came to a stop in the hall, watching as Cheryl shut the doors, hands trembling slightly as she slid the locks into place, hand returning to her neck.

  
  
When she turned to face Toni again, the Serpent didn’t miss the tear sliding down her cheek.

  
  
“Does it hurt?” She asked softly, taking an apprehensive step forwards and reaching out slowly so as to give Cheryl advanced warning of her touch. Cheryl didn’t resist, so Toni gently tugged her hand away from her neck, interlacing their fingers once she had in an attempt to provide some kind of comfort. The blotches of bruising tarnishing the pale skin of her neck sickened Toni - she couldn’t wrap her mind around someone ever wanting to hurt their own child like that.

  
  
Cheryl didn’t hesitate before nodding, inhaling sharply and looking down at their joined hands. Toni couldn’t read her expression, but the several more tears that leaked out of her eyes shortly after gave her a good enough indication that Cheryl was feeling pretty awful.

  
  
Toni exhaled softly, frowning slightly. She brought her free hand up to brush Cheryl’s tears away, thumb swiping across her cheek with cautious delicacy. Toni was relieved when Cheryl relaxed into her touch. She was careful to avoid the right side of her face that was discoloured by already forming bruises and a cut that looked to have only just stopped bleeding. “Do you have a first aid kit anywhere, Cheryl?” She asked softly, thumb stroking the skin just beneath the laceration on her cheek, frowning a little more.

  
  
“It’s- uh, i-in the kitchen,” Cheryl blinked, hesitating and seemingly in thought, before nodding once, “Behind the microwave.” Toni’s chest ached as she watched Cheryl wince as she spoke, the girl’s eyes squeezing closed for a little longer than normal as the blinked, obviously pained.

  
  
“Does it hurt to speak?” She murmured, eyes unintentionally darting down to look at her neck.

  
  
When Cheryl nodded, Toni breathed the quietest sigh, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and returning the nod. “I’m gonna get you some water and the first aid kit. You should sit down, okay? I’ll only be a second,” Toni squeezed Cheryl’s hand carefully before dropping it and allowing her hand to fall away from her face.

  
  
Cheryl didn’t respond with anything but a soft tilt of her head into a nod, and the Serpent turned around to make her way towards the kitchen.

  
  
“T-toni,” she was surprised when Cheryl’s hand gripped onto hers again, pulling her back with a weak tug. Her brow was furrowed slightly, brown eyes filled with something that perhaps resembled confusion. Toni tilted her head patiently, watching Cheryl wet her bottom lip, mouth opening in hesitation. “Thank you. You… Didn’t have to do this - didn’t have to stay.”

  
  
Scoffing slightly, she squeezed Cheryl’s pale hand, shaking her head. “I know, but I want to. I’m not about to leave one of my friends alone like this,” she said, her lips twitching into a half smile. She inhaled softly, looking down at Cheryl’s hand in her own, thumb brushing over Cheryl’s knuckles with a delicacy that she’d never handled anyone with before. “Especially not you, Bombshell.”

  
  
She was walking towards the kitchen before Cheryl had time to question the sentiment of her words, because now was not the time to be forced into explaining her doubtlessly unreciprocated and ridiculously placed feelings for the red-haired Vixen. Cheryl was clearly going through a lot right now, and Toni didn’t want to have to add to the burden of her situation by throwing a whole bunch of her own feelings on top of Cheryl’s problems, only serving to confuse and stress her out further.

  
  
After the obvious conflict Toni had witnessed through the window of Pop’s earlier, between her and the mayor’s daughter, and not to mention her brutal-sounding breakup with Veronica on Friday - Toni wasn’t too sure that Cheryl had many people left who she could count on. Cheryl probably just needed a friend right now. And Toni could be a pretty damn good friend… She just had to resist the urge to kiss her, for as long as she humanely could.

  
  
She found the first aid kit, also grabbing the box of Tylenol beside it, and after filling up a glass with water she made her way to the living room (which, thankfully, didn’t prove too hard to find, despite the sheer magnitude of this house). She was glad Cheryl had sat down on the couch, because if her quivering body and shaky stance had been anything to go by, Toni had been wary that she was about to collapse at any second.

 

“Here, have a drink,” Toni muttered, crouching down in front of Cheryl, holding out the glass of water to her, carefully. “I’m no doctor, but it should help your throat. Do you want some Tylenol?” Lifting the box she’d found on the counter, Toni shook it gently as Cheryl accepted the glass of water from her outstretched hand. Every movement seemed to elicit another suppressed wince from Cheryl; and it broke Toni’s heart each time. God, if she could only get her hands on Penelope Blossom right now - she’d have more than bruises to show for it...

 

Taking a small sip of water, before pursing her lips and shaking her head, Cheryl swallowed harshly. “I’m okay, thanks,” she said, and although her voice was barely above a whisper, it caused her obvious pain even so, eyes squinting slightly when her voice came out sounding gravelly and rough. 

 

Toni sighed, setting the first aid kit down on the coffee table behind her and popping two capsules out into her hand. “You don’t have to be brave. It’s just me. You’re in pain, so take the pills, okay?” Toni met Cheryl’s gaze, holding out her hand, nodding her head slightly to try and assure her. 

 

She knew what it was like to feel as though you had to preserve a front. If they ever got injured in Serpent related business, Toni always did her best to maintain her unfaltering bravery. Sweet Pea and Fangs loved her like a sister, and if she was seriously injured they’d be by her side in a flash - but they also _teased her_ like a sister, and shedding tears over a few bumps and scratches was a one way ticket to humiliation. 

 

Cheryl’s lower lip quivered a little, and for a brief moment Toni worried that she might start to sob. Not that she would blame her, if the evidence of the beating that she’d taken was anything to go by, then Cheryl was definitely owed a breakdown - she’d just hate to see her cry. A few tears was painful enough, and Toni wanted nothing more than to be able to be the reason behind a smile on those gorgeous lips of hers. But now she supposed she could settle with offering her some comfort in her time of need. 

 

“Yeah, okay,” Cheryl mumbled after a few more seconds, teeth capturing her lower lip in a harsh bite. She extended her hand, and Toni dropped the pills into her palm with a soft nod, that Cheryl met with one of her own. Swallowing proved to be difficult, but Toni was just glad to know they’d somewhat alleviate Cheryl’s pain. 

 

She offered a soft smile, reaching back to grab the first aid kit. Unzipping it, she hummed quietly, rummaging through the contents. “Okay, the cut on your cheek needs a bandaid, and… Apparently the best I can do you is a _Toy Story_ themed bandaid. How do you feel about that?” She arched an eyebrow, looking up at Cheryl, heart on the verge of explosion when the girl’s lips curved into a smile and she released a soft, melodic chuckle. 

 

“Those must be at least six years old - they were always Jason’s favourite, and he’d even fake injuries to get a _Buzz Lightyear_ bandaid. They probably won’t be too adhesive anymore, but they’ll do,” Cheryl set her glass down on the table, shifting forward, masking her discomfort almost well enough to conceal from Toni completely. 

 

Not quite, though. 

 

“Hey, no - sit back,” she said sternly, frowning and shaking her head as she pulled a bandaid out from the box. A smile formed on her own lips as she looked at it. Holding it up to Cheryl, she tilted her head slightly and shrugged. “Buzz Lightyear, then?”

 

Cheryl’s eyes shifted between the plaster and Toni, before nodding, eyes shimmering slightly. “Yes, why not? If my face is going to become a cartoon fairground, it may as well be an intergalactic astronaut,” she chuckled, and Toni was a little proud to be partially responsible for the smile grazing Cheryl’s gentle features. 

 

“Great choice,” she nodded in agreement. She unwrapped an antiseptic wipe, lifting her arm, hand hovering a couple of inches away from Cheryl’s face until she received a nod of consent. She dabbed carefully at the laceration, surprised when Cheryl didn’t even wince. That must mean the bruising on her neck was _really_ painful, because this was quite deep - as in, a centimetre more and Toni would possibly recommend stitches. 

 

Despite the horrible reasoning behind the current situation, she was unable to tear her eyes away from Cheryl as she carefully cleaned her cut. She was just so unbelievably gorgeous, that it took Toni’s breath away sometimes. 

 

Cheryl seemed to notice her staring, and giggled a little uncertainly, tilting her head. “What is it?” She asked, tapping her fingers against her thigh, eyebrow arching slightly. 

 

Toni blinked, shaking her head and looking away for a second as she crumpled up the wipe and set it down on the table. “Nothing just, uh, you’re really pretty,” she spoke quietly, cheeks burning in regret as soon as she’d said that. She was grateful that her blushes weren’t usually very visible due to her skin colour.

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened. She obviously hadn’t even expecting that. “N-no I’m _not._ Especially not right now - I look like the punching bag for a team of major league boxers,” Cheryl muttered, shaking her head fervently, but Toni noticed the way she stumbled over her words. Plus, a deep red flush wasn’t as easy to conceal on ivory skin. 

 

There was a short silence, filled with Toni trying to mentally formulate a response that wouldn’t possibly lead to a conversation that Toni knew neither of them were in a position to have… Yet, at least. She came up blank, though, and instead shook her head slowly and gave a Cheryl a small smile. “I’m not sure that boxing has a major league,” she replied instead, unwrapping the bandaid and holding it up. “Now, hold still. Let me apply your _unsticky_ Buzz Lightyear.”

 

Cheryl raised an eyebrow, snorting slightly, but remaining still as instructed anyway. As soon as Toni had pressed the bandaid into place, she shook her head. “Non adherent, if we’re correcting each other,” she said, grinning a little. 

 

Toni felt a tug of affection in her chest. “Shut up, smarty pants. Not all of us have a, let me guess... 4.0 GPA?” She replied, teasingly. 

 

Cheryl simply stared back at her, smile growing a little more smug. 

 

“Oh my god,” Toni huffed in mock exasperation, although she wasn’t really surprised. Cheryl was incredibly intelligent - anyone could tell you that, from simply having one conversation with her. “Of course you do!”

 

“Yes, of course I do,” Cheryl repeated, soft smile still in place. 

 

Toni matched it, shaking her head slightly. “Not surprised really, Bombshell,” she chuckled, sitting back against her heels.

 

Toni suddenly remembered the sole reason why she was here in the first place, sticking her hand into her pocket and pulling out Cheryl’s red-cased phone. “Here, I believe this is yours. I wasn’t snooping, but some girl called Josie was ringing you for hours.”

 

“Oh! Thank you so much,” Cheryl took the phone from Toni, but didn’t even bother to check the notifications before shoving it away in her pocket. “So, how did you know where I live anyway?”

 

“Believe it or not, there aren’t many mansions in Riverdale, Bombshell. But… Pop told me,” Toni chuckled, watching as a smile lit up Cheryl’s face too. 

 

It was quiet for a few seconds, before Toni leant forward again, hesitating slightly as she rested her hands against the couch beside Cheryl. “Do you have any other injuries that need...” Toni trailed off, shifting slightly with a careful, concerned frown. She didn’t exactly know how to word it - she knew it was likely that the rest of Cheryl’s injuries were bruises, which she couldn’t do much for except ice, and they’d probably passed the time for when that would be helpful. 

 

Cheryl shook her head slightly, smile faltering, but she reached out and placed her hand on top of Toni’s, fingers curling around the Serpent’s. “My back hurts a little, but it's only bruising. So I’m okay, Toni. Thank you,” she gave Toni’s hand a soft squeeze, teeth sinking into her lip. “I’m glad that you showed up when you did. Otherwise I probably would’ve just spent the evening and the next couple of days wallowing in my own self pity.”

 

A heavy sigh escaped Toni’s lips, and she pushed herself up to sit on the couch beside Cheryl. “You’re perfectly entitled to wallow in all the pity you like right now, Cheryl,” she replied, simply, hands moving to cup Cheryl’s carefully in both of her own. She sucked in a breath of air between her teeth. “In fact, you’re-”

 

“Hello? My TV doesn’t seem to be working..”

 

The shout of a senile old woman interrupted Toni, who let out a yelp of surprise - eyes flying wide. ”Holy shit!” she exclaimed, blinking several times in rapid succession, and shaking her head as she attempted to calm her rapidly pumping heart. 

 

Cheryl burst into laughter, hands clutching her stomach as she did. Toni wasn’t quite sure if it was because she was in pain from laughing, or just because she found her fright that funny. “Cheryl, who _is_ that?” She asked, voice a breathless pant as she stifled her own laughter. 

 

“It’s my Nana Rose, Toni,” Cheryl’s laughter slowed to a soft giggle that warmed Toni’s heart, and it was adorable enough that she didn’t mind the fact that Cheryl was laughing at her. “I’m just gonna go and see…” Cheryl trailed off with a wince as she moved to push herself up; legs obviously shaky from the excursion and she’d barely got onto her feet. 

 

“Hey, no,” Toni shook her head, hands carefully resting against Cheryl’s waist and tugging her back down against the couch. Cheryl looked surprised, but patiently turned look at Toni for an explanation. “ _I’ll_ go and see what your Nana Rose needs.”

 

“Oh Toni, you don’t-” Cheryl began to object. 

 

“I don’t have to, I know. But you’re really hurt right now, so I’m going to do what a _good_ friend does and help you out, okay?” Toni offered a soft smile, “Being here for you isn’t a chore or an obligation for me, I promise. I’m here because I want to help you.”

 

Cheryl smiled at her shyly, gaze falling to her lap as she gave a soft nod. “ _Thank you._ I really mean it,” she murmured softly. 

 

“Like I said, any time Cher,” Toni smiled back, despite the fact that Cheryl wasn’t looking at her. The nickname slipped out without much thought, and Cheryl barely reacted, aside from her lips twitching a little into a wider smile - so she didn’t worry about it. “Is there anything you want? Like, a tea or something - I could make you one in a minute?” Toni asked, standing up. 

 

Cheryl hesitated, lips curling into a soft smile. “Well, _yes_ , but I can make it, Toni, really,” she attempted to insist, her brown eyes wide as they met the Serpent’s. 

 

Toni chuckled softly, shaking her head. “ _Cheryl._ I’ll make you a tea, okay? Please just relax, it’s okay.”

 

Cheryl sighed softly, but her smile remained unfaltering. “How did you know I liked tea anyway?” She asked, frowning slightly in confusion. 

 

“Who doesn’t?” She replied, chuckling softly. “Okay, I’ll be back. Just sit tight okay?”

 

Cheryl gave a small nod, hands resting on her knees as she sat back against the couch. “Okay, TT.”

 

“TT?” Toni questioned, arching an eyebrow slightly. It was _adorable_ , and Toni’s heart swelled slightly at the fact that Cheryl had given _her_ a nickname now too - definitely more creative, no one had ever called her that before. 

 

“Yes,” Cheryl confirmed, smiling a little more. She gave no indication that there was more to say, and Toni chuckled softly, nodding in approval as she turned to make her way to Cheryl’s Nana’s room. 

 

It was just a nickname, it shouldn’t be a big deal. 

 

But… It was Cheryl. 

 

Cheryl had given _her_ a nickname. 

 

And, Toni  _knew_ Cheryl was just her friend. There was no way that the other girl saw her as anything more than that. They were from completely different walks of life (even if Toni was slowly realising they had more in common than she’d originally thought) and even a friendship was surprising. She _knew_ all that, but... 

 

“TT,” Toni repeated silently, under her breath. 

 

And she couldn’t wipe the smile from her face. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry i'm a day late, busy week! 
> 
> i made a twitter where i'll probably post lil bits about the upcoming chapters and stuff, i'm not too sure yet. in case any of you want to follow it (doubtful, i know) it's @chxrylblossomx 
> 
> very fluffy and i *think* some of you might be happy with this chapter... enjoy!

 

Cheryl groaned softly as she rolled over in bed, breathing a soft wince of pain as she moved her neck. Opening her eyes, slowly, she pushed the covers off from her legs, the winter-morning sun streaming in through the crack in the curtains and heating her enough to be too warm. 

 

She glanced across at her clock, vision still unfocused and clouded from sleep, reading that it was just after nine o’clock. She panicked for a moment, until remembering that she wasn’t planning on going to school today. No. It was possibly a good thing after all, since the rumours of her and Veronica’s break up would no doubt be running wild. That would draw even more attention to her, and the injuries that she’d be unable to conceal so early on. 

 

Sitting up in bed, Cheryl’s brow furrowed in confusion at the realisation that she was still in yesterday’s clothes. She was scanning her mind for the last part of the day that she could remember, and almost had a heart attack at the sight of the body curled up on the couch at the foot of her bed—

 

“ _Toni_?” She spoke, incredulously. She hadn’t intended it to come out so loud and accusational, but the pink-haired girl sat up straight away, bleary eyes blinking open in surprise. 

 

It took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings, but when she did, she groaned softly and breathed out a chuckle, relaxing back against the couch again. “Morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty,” she muttered, sarcastically, but she was smiling all the same. 

 

Cheryl blinked slightly, wrinkling up her nose. “Not that I mind, but I thought… I thought you went home?” She frowned slightly. She didn’t miss Toni’s small flinch at the word ‘home’, and she wanted to press it but figured that was a conversation for another time. She was in no position to press Toni for answers when she was currently giving none of her own. 

 

Toni’s nonchalant smile was quickly back in place, however, and she shook her head. “If by that you mean you fell asleep on the couch, and I - being the kind, chivalrous friend that I am - carried you upstairs and decided it best _not_ to leave you, then… Yes,” she was giving Cheryl a soft grin now, and it almost took her breath away. 

 

_This girl…_

 

“You carried me? But you’re… _Tiny_ ,” Cheryl breathed a quiet chuckle, remembering how she’d witnessed Sweet Pea and Fangs calling Toni that, behind the gymnasium last week. It seemed fitting, in a teasing sort of way. In reality, Toni was only a few inches shorter than her. 

 

Toni raised her eyebrows, lips quirking into a smile at the mention of her affectionately-spoken nickname. “Hey! I’m not that small, Cheryl. Plus, I’m pretty fucking strong, and you don’t weigh much anyway,” she grinned, shaking her head and tapping her bicep in mock vanity. 

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes, hard, but really she felt quite the opposite. She suddenly faltered, though; her ever-worrying mind forcing herself back to the reality of situation. 

 

“Indeed very noble of you, but…” Cheryl had many questions on the tip of her tongue, and she wasn’t quite sure how to articulate them all at once. How had Toni slept with the certainty that Penelope wouldn’t return and banish her? Cheryl was pretty sure that she hadn’t mentioned the fact that a Penelope didn’t actually live here. And… “Crap, Toni, _school_! I don’t want your attendance to suffer because of me!”

 

Toni chuckled and she shook her head slowly. “It’s _okay_ , Cheryl. One day off isn’t going to be the end of me,” she paused, lips quirking upwards, “Your GPA may be that of a prodigal genius, but mine’s a solid three point eight too.”

 

“Wow… Really?” Cheryl blinked. She hadn’t meant to sound rude, she really hadn’t, but even cousin Betty’s was a three point seven five, and Cheryl was certain she spent all the time that she wasn’t playing _Nancy Drew_ , studying. 

 

“Are you surprised because I’m from the Southside or because I’m in a gang?” Toni asked, arching her eyebrow slightly - a look that Cheryl was coming to realise was a signature one of hers. 

 

“No, Toni, I didn’t mean—” she began, eyes wide. 

 

But Toni simply chuckled, standing up from the couch and moving to flop down on Cheryl’s bed. She immediately made herself comfortable, and Cheryl felt her lips twitching in amusement. “Cher, you’ve gotta stop worrying so much. I was joking. I’m not one of those people who’re going to start crying if you call me stupid,” Toni said, holding up a finger before Cheryl could even begin to interject saying that _she didn’t say that_. “I know you didn’t call me stupid. I’m just saying - Southside High was a shit school, but I made the best of what I had and… Worked my ass off, I guess. Riverdale High is a breeze in comparison. So watch out, you might have some competition on its way.”

 

Cheryl found herself giggling, her brief panic alleviated as Toni matched her grin. “See, Bombshell? Smiling looks much better on you,” she said, and then her hand was squeezing Cheryl’s bare leg gently and Cheryl thought she might _scream_ or spontaneously combust at the warmth that spread from where Toni touched her. 

 

She’d grown so unaccustomed to pleasant touch; after years of no affection from her parents, and scarce touch from Jason, in fear of them being punished for it. Veronica had changed that for a little while, but Cheryl was back to being a stranger to the feel of a soft hand against her skin.

 

The surprise must have shown on her face, because Toni pulled away relatively quickly, and Cheryl’s leg felt cold where the warm hand had been. A small awkward silence followed, and Cheryl cursed herself for reacting like that to the touch, because Toni probably thought she’d made her feel uncomfortable, when the only thing she’d done so far was go out of her way to make sure Cheryl _was_ comfortable. 

 

“Are you hungry? I should probably make some breakfast for Nana Rose anyway. Her nurse will be here in about an hour,” Cheryl said, sparing a brief glance at the clock, and finding her estimate to be around correct, as it was approaching half past nine. 

 

“Nurse?” Toni questioned, eyes inquisitive as she looked over at Cheryl. “Sorry, it’s just… Your mother doesn’t take care of her?” Toni suddenly became flustered, shaking her head quickly, and Cheryl could tell she was regretting saying that. She didn’t mind though, really, her living situation wasn’t the most usual, and with how good of a friend Toni had been in the last twenty-four hours alone, she’d earned herself the right to some answers. 

 

“My mother doesn’t live here, anymore, actually,” Cheryl responded, softly, gaze falling to her lap. As if on cue, a painful jolt shot up her neck, and her hand lifted subconsciously to brush across the bruises. “I’ve been emancipated for about a year now, and… yesterday was the first time I’ve seen her since.”

 

“Oh,” Toni was quiet for a few moments, and Cheryl could practically hear her thinking. She waited for the coin to drop. “ _Oh._ So…”

 

Cheryl breathed a quiet sigh, looking up with unshed tears clouding her gaze, a glassy sheen over her eyes. “She heard about Veronica,” Cheryl said simply, head tilting into a small nod. 

 

“Oh god, Cheryl,” Toni’s voice sounded so pained, and Cheryl’s head snapped up at the sound of it, surprised to find her friend’s own eyes shining with tears. “I’m so sorry, that’s so awful, I—”

 

“It’s not your fault, Toni,” Cheryl was quick to reach out, both of her hands closing around one of Toni’s. She knew it was a cliché thing to say, but the idea of this kind, selfless girl feeling any semblance of pain for something that was so far beyond her control… It sent a pang to Cheryl’s heart. 

 

Toni breathed a soft humourless chuckle, as she stroked her thumb over the back of Cheryl’s hand. “You’re right, but it’s not _your_ fault either. You deserve better than that. You know that, right?” As Toni spoke, Cheryl was filled with silent wonder at how Toni seemed to have nailed exactly how she was feeling within a matter of seconds. 

 

“I...” Cheryl wanted to break her hand away from Toni’s, allow herself to dig her fingernails into the supple skin of her forearms and relieve the pressing anxiety and doubt that loomed over her, with each mention of her mother and her own _deviance._

 

“Cheryl,” Toni sounded surprised, but utterly understanding at the same time, “It’s never your fault, when someone chooses to hurt you. No matter the circumstances, nor reason. Violence like _that_ is _never_ okay. You…You didn’t choose to love girls, but it’s also not something that you should ever have to feel remorseful or apologetic for. Your mother might not accept that, and there will be other people in life that don’t accept that - they’re rare, in the time we live in, but in a little hick town like Riverdale… My point is, loving girls? That’s a part of you, and no one should have to feel guilty for parts of themselves,” Toni was drawing her hand away from Cheryl’s, and Cheryl held back the instinct to whimper quietly in protest, because then the Serpent’s hand was pressed carefully against her chest, around the area where her heart was. “It’s part of what makes me, _me._ And a part of what makes you Cheryl Blossom. And I don’t know about you, but she’s a good friend of mine and I think she’s pretty _fucking_ awesome.”

 

Nevermind having tears in her eyes - when Toni had finished, Cheryl was one more word away from sobbing. Her leftover mascara from yesterday was undoubtedly leaving smudged tear tracks down her cheeks but she didn’t care, because, _fuck,_ Toni was perfect. 

 

Cheryl forced herself to choke back an ugly sob, shaking her head as she focused on the feeling of Toni’s hand against her heartbeat. “L-look what you’ve done to me, TT,” she swallowed harshly, blinking her eyes closed, but smiling despite it all. She was almost certain she looked like an unappealing trainwreck right now - mascara running, face bruised and cut, biting back the ugly emotions that she’d learned to conceal so well over the years… She wasn’t usually one to lose it over an emotional speech, but how long she’d needed to hear someone say those words to her, and how perfectly Toni had put it. 

 

Cheryl bit back a gasp when she felt Toni’s warm hands against her cheeks, the pads of her thumbs brushing away heavy tears with a gentle touch that you’d never associate with that of a gang member. She opened her eyes, after a second, expecting a short possibly awkward silence, but instead, she was met with Toni’s face only a few inches from her own. 

 

It took her by surprise, but she found a quiet whimper escaping lips, and she swallowed harshly again. “Hey,” she breathed softly, before she had time to register how tragically unoriginal that was. 

 

“Hey,” Toni echoed, even so, chuckling quietly as her thumbs almost stilled on Cheryl’s cheeks, but fingers still brushing carefully across her jawline. Cheryl could feel the soft exhale of warm air against her face, and she wanted to pull Toni closer, and closer, until there was no gap between them, just pure _connection._ “What’re you thinking, Bombshell?” Toni’s words were barely a mumble, so quiet that Cheryl had to strain to hear them over the thrumming of her heart in her ears. 

 

“Just… _you_ ,” Cheryl replied lamely, eyes flickering down to Toni’s soft-looking lips. The pink-haired girl had her bottom lip captured just barely between her teeth, and Cheryl couldn’t shake the thought of how she wanted her own lips there _instead_. 

 

“Me?” Toni’s voice was almost teasing, in the kindest and gentlest way, though. Toni _knew_ what Cheryl wanted, and Cheryl could tell she wanted it too. 

 

Her heart was racing, and her brain was working so fast that she couldn’t even identify which emotion it was weighing heavy in her chest like an asphyxiating tangle of inescapable _feeling_. But she knew it was good. “Yeah, I-I…” Cheryl swallowed the nerves and apprehension bubbling up within her, choosing to follow the affection and the consuming need to have Toni close, that was threatening to swallow her whole. “I want to _kiss_ you.”

 

Toni drew impossibly closer, her warm brown eyes only mere centimetres away from Cheryl’s, her shallow breath warm and comforting against her face. A soft, entrancing smile had woven its way onto her features, and there was a short silence in which Cheryl feared (despite Toni’s still present smile) that she’d said the wrong thing, messed this up, but… 

 

“Then, kiss me.”

 

The words were so, so softly spoken, that Cheryl wondered how she heard them over the noise her entire inner body system was making right then. But they were loud and clear to her; the confirmation she needed. The words she’d been desperate, _craving_ to hear… 

 

She leant in, her entire body screaming in relief at its seemingly unattainable urge being fulfilled, and she closed the unnecessary gap between them. Toni’s hand was still gentle against her face, and their thighs were still barely brushing together. Cheryl felt it all - every detail, every small exhale of air through Toni’s nose, every soft tickle of her pink hair against Cheryl’s chin - and _especially_ Toni’s lips against hers. The red, hot fire of emotion and simultaneous desire warmed her entire body, roaring through her bloodstream and burning her from the inside-out in the _best_ way imaginable. 

 

She’d kissed people before. Of course she had. She even remembered her first kiss with Veronica, and… It had felt _fumbling_ and awkward. Nice, but clouded by inexperience. Cheryl remembered a soft warmth in her stomach, like a tight ball of energy needing release, and not much else. 

 

But now, with Toni...

 

It felt like everything was slotting into place. It felt like every worry that was previously weighing down on Cheryl’s shoulders was suddenly lifted. Even if just for a few moments, she didn't care, Toni made her feel powerful and _brave_. Toni made her feel more alive than anything had in so long, the electricity of their connection enough to have her almost buzzing. 

 

Being human, and given that humans needed _to breathe_ to survive, it was over too soon - both of them being forced to break away for air. Cheryl expected the euphoric feeling to come crashing away as soon as they parted, but it lingered, as did the soft tingle of her lips. 

 

With a soft graze of her fingers against Cheryl’s still tear-stained cheek, Toni’s hand carefully fell away from her face. Cheryl was quick to grasp it between her own, nerves bubbling up within her as she scanned Toni’s face for any tell on what she was feeling. They may not have been friends for very long, but Cheryl knew her well enough to know that the way which Toni was _staring_ at her right now, was with affection and pure gentleness. It settled her, slightly, and she gave a hesitant smile. 

 

“You’re p-pretty good at that,” Cheryl murmured, trying and failing to conceal the soft tremble of her voice. It was an understatement; Toni was amazing. 

 

The grin that took over Toni’s features put her mind at immediate ease. “Yeah? So are you, Bombshell,” her free hand moved to tuck some of Cheryl’s hair behind her ear, the other squeezing Cheryl’s hand. 

 

The gentle affection with which Toni was watching her was _overwhelming_. 

 

“So… Breakfast?” Toni questioned, eyes suddenly lighting up slightly at the prospect, and Cheryl let out a laugh, shoving her shoulder playfully. 

 

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now?” She shook her head, grinning softly. “But yeah. Do you like pancakes, TT?”

 

Toni grinned, excitedly. “ _Obviously_ I like pancakes,” she agreed, and Cheryl laughed again. 

 

“Brilliant, I must say, I make _excellent_ pancakes. Would you like to borrow some clothes?” She asked, reluctantly squeezing Toni’s hand a final time before she pulled away and stood up. 

 

“Uh… Not quite sure that I can pull off your style, Cheryl,” Toni snorted slightly, eyes travelling over her current outfit. Cheryl didn’t miss the way that her gaze lingered on the low-cut dip of her shirt. 

 

“Well… Maybe not. But for the record, _j’adore_ your flannel mesh aesthetic, and I may have a couple of blouses that work to your advantage,” Cheryl raised her eyebrows in question, tilting her head. 

 

Shrugging slightly and nodding, Toni smiled. “Sure. Let’s see what you’ve got, Bombshell,” she agreed. 

 

Cheryl hesitated, before sitting back down with a frown. “Hey Toni? No one actually _calls_ me Bombshell except for you, it’s just my social media handle. How did you… Know that?” She trailed off with a frown. “You don’t follow me, as far as I know.”

 

“Uh,” Toni looked down, and Cheryl was surprised to see she was _blushing._ Wow, she made Toni Topaz blush - that was one for the books. “Let’s just say I did a little cyberstalking when I all-but saved you in that math class.”

 

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, surprised. She hadn’t thought Toni would even _remember_ their first interaction… Maybe it was possible that she meant more to the Serpent than she originally thought. “And you didn’t even follow me?” She said, eventually, voice teasing. 

 

Toni blinked, shaking her head slightly. “That would’ve seemed… stalkerish.”

 

“You just _admitted_ to cyberstalking me. That’s more stalkerish,” Cheryl chuckled, shaking her head, but she was cut off when Toni’s hand landed on her knee, squeezing gently. 

 

“Yeah. But I never thought we’d become friends, back then,” Toni said softly, thumb brushing over Cheryl’s knee. 

 

Cheryl felt her breath hitching in her throat and she turned to look at Toni. She felt suddenly quite brave, her tongue darting out to lick her lips. “You go around kissing all your _friends_ like that, Topaz?”

 

“Just the ones who let me sleep in their beds,” Toni threw her a wink. 

 

Cheryl roiled her eyes, shaking her head. “You slept on the _couch_ , TT.” She smiled even so, biting her lip. “Which you didn’t have to do, by the way. There are two guest rooms that you could’ve slept in.”

 

Toni frowned slightly, shaking her head. “I didn’t… Want to leave you. If you woke up you’d think I’d left, and I wasn’t sure if you’d be okay.” There was a pause. “Are you?”

 

Cheryl smiled, gaze falling to her lap. “I think so. I’m in a fair bit of pain but, Blossoms are resilient. And I know I’ve said this already, but Toni _thank you_ for staying. I feel horrible that you’re missing school, but I… I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

 

“Then it’s a good thing you don’t have to be,” Toni smiled softly, “Come on, get dressed and I’ll help you make these pancakes that you’re a so-called expert at making.”

 

*

 

Cheryl was serving the pancakes onto a plate, the hauntingly iconic maple syrup in hand, when a thought occurred to her. It caused her gaze to drift over to Toni, who was attempting to surreptitiously sneak chocolate chips out of the packet. It made Cheryl smile, and she managed to hold off the question for a while, not wanting to seem intrusive, but her curiosity got the better of her as she walked back into the dining room after taking Nana Rose her breakfast, and sat down across the table from Toni. “Is someone going to be wondering where you are, TT?” She asked, tilting her head slightly, and watching Toni all but inhale her pancakes. 

 

Toni seemed to pause, her knife and fork hovering in the air for a moment, before she shook her head slowly. “I texted Fangs and Sweet Pea to say I wouldn’t be in. They’d worry otherwise,” she said the last bit with a smile, and it prompted Cheryl to smile a little also

 

“I see. What about…” Cheryl hesitated. She was trying to ask who Toni lived with, without presenting as presumptuous or rude. She assumed she lived with her parents, but Cheryl didn’t like to assume anymore, especially not since… Well, look at her own living situation. 

 

Toni looked up, brow furrowed in confusion, until she seemed to realise what Cheryl was getting at. She sighed softly, setting her knife and fork down and reaching out to take a sip of her orange juice. “If you’re asking if someone at home is going to wonder where I was last night, the answer’s no. I live by myself most of the time - my uncle’s in and out of town a lot.” Her expression tensed slightly as she spoke, and Cheryl assumed it was subconscious. 

 

Oh, so Toni _didn’t_ live with her parents. She was right to not have assumed, and yet, Cheryl couldn’t help the curiosity she felt. The onslaught of questions she was holding back, desperate to ask, because… She wanted to _know_ Toni. She knew the basics about her - she was a Southside Serpent, she had two seemingly annoying but mildly amusing best friends, she was exceptionally good at dancing, she was bisexual, and (quote-on-quote) ‘ _more into girls_ ’. But Cheryl wanted to know more; she wanted to know the story behind the small scar on her collarbone, and the ring on her finger that Cheryl hadn’t seen her without, she wanted to know about how she’d joined the Serpents, and what her hobbies were. She wanted to know her favourite colour, her favourite song, her favourite film to watch when she was sad.

 

 She wanted to know it all - all the details that made her Toni Topaz.

 

But some things weren’t her business to know. Not yet, anyway. And from the way that Toni resumed eating her pancakes without any elaboration, Cheryl knew that wasn’t something she wanted to talk about any further. 

 

Cheryl nibbled at the edge of a pancake, humming quietly. She wasn’t too hungry - Tylenol always did that to her, but she knew you weren’t meant to take it on an empty stomach anyway, so she tried to make herself eat a little more. 

 

“Hey, who drew that?” Toni was nodding towards the frame on the side table, one of her older drawings of Jason and herself. Looking towards it, she couldn’t help but smile, sighing softly at the sight of her _dearest_ brother. Her heart ached a little. 

 

“Me,” Cheryl chuckled softly, taking a sip of her juice and not noticing the way Toni’s jaw had dropped until she lifted her head again. She blinked in bewilderment at her shocked expression, meeting the Serpent’s eye. “What?”

 

“That’s- that’s like, _amazing_ ,” Toni said, voice awe-struck, and Cheryl instantly felt her cheeks burning. It had been a while since anyone had seen any of her art. Veronica hadn’t used to mind Cheryl drawing her, but eventually she got bored of it, and wouldn’t sit for her anymore. Cheryl still drew her from memory, sometimes, and still had done, up until about two weeks ago. All her other drawings were either of Jason, a few of the babies sleeping (as that was the only time they were still), and a couple of Josie on the rare occasion that her best friend agreed to sit still for her, long enough to produce a good sketch. 

 

She felt guilty at the thought of Josie. She wished they hadn’t fought so soon after her and Veronica’s break-up… It felt a little like people were dropping out of her life one by one. But then she looked across the table at Toni, who was still smiling at her, and those thoughts were forgotten. 

 

“Thank you. It’s, uh, not one of my best though,” she chuckled quietly, biting down on her lip to hold back a grin. 

 

“Then I can’t imagine what your best look like.” Toni looked from her, to the drawing, faltering for a moment. “It’s Jason, right?” She asked, voice soft, sounding cautious, possibly not wanting to upset her. But talking about Jason didn’t usually upset her anymore - she _liked_ talking about him, because it kept his memory alive for her. Most people got uncomfortable, though, when she started talking about her dead brother - even Veronica and Josie - they usually either rushed to change the subject, or stared at her in stifling pity, so she’d made a habit of not talking about him as best as she could. 

 

“Yeah,” she nodded, allowing herself to smile. “My ability to draw him has improved with much practice over the years. He always was the only person who would sit there for hours while I drew him, so he became my muse. Now… Well, I rely on photographs and memory - which are serving me well, so far.”  

 

Toni nodded, giving a smile of understanding, but not sympathy which was a welcome change. “I have an affinity for photography, actually,” she said, and Cheryl’s body warmed in excitement. One more thing to add to her little mental list of facts she knew about Toni. “I used to be the photographer for the Red and Black - the school newspaper at Southside High - but… Censorship, budget cuts, take your pick,” she sighed, running a hand over her face. 

 

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, eyes lighting up a little. “Why don’t you join the Blue and Gold? Cousin Betty always complains about how they’re, I quote, _run off their asses_ trying to churn out a newspaper every week. They could use your undoubted skill, TT, I’m sure.” 

 

Toni chuckled, raising her eyebrows. “Another extra-curricular, Cher? With a bunch of no doubt weirdos? I don’t know if I can take it.” 

 

“You like Betty, and Jughead, right?” Cheryl asked, cheeks warming with Toni’s use of her nickname. 

 

“I tolerate them,” Toni rolled her eyes. She suddenly bit her lip, shaking her head. “Sorry, Betty’s your cousin, I shouldn’t—”

 

“No, TT, it’s fine. We all _tolerate_ Betty,” Cheryl chuckled quietly. She felt a little mean, but it wasn’t as though Betty deserved the award for cousin of the year, so she shook it off quickly. “Just think about it. If you decide you want to, I’ll put in a good word for you. Jughead is their photographer at the moment, and I’m certain you’re better than that beanie-wearing mongoose.” 

 

“Hey, theres nothing wrong with beanies! I happen to have an extensive collection of my own,” Toni spoke frowning in faux offence and throwing Cheryl a playful pout as she finished off her pancakes and set down her knife and fork. 

 

Cheryl wanted to melt at the idea of Toni in a beanie. She would unquestionably look _the cutest_ , although Cheryl was almost certain the the Serpent would never submit to being called anything less than badass. “Well I’m sure they’re adorable on _you_ ,” she chuckled, to which Toni blushed

 

Cheryl felt a flash of pride - that was the second time today that she’d made Toni blush.

 

There was a short silence, in which Toni’s blush was hidden away, and replaced with a small smile. Cheryl glanced across the table, humming softly and standing up. “Would you like any more pancakes?” She asked, beginning to pick up her own plate, and reaching out for Toni’s. 

 

The pink-haired girl shook her head, picking up her plate instead with a small frown. “Cheryl, let me clear the table. You made breakfast, and you’re still… Injured. You shouldn’t overwork yourself.” 

 

“Toni, it’s my neck. I can still walk,” Cheryl chuckled quietly, because the idea of Toni being a _little_ unduly protective wasn’t the worst thing in the world. She didn’t miss the sadness in Toni’s eyes when her gaze shifted down to the bruising on her skin. Cheryl hadn’t dared to look in the mirror today, but she knew it would be worse than yesterday and, well, it was a mess yesterday. 

 

Warm, brown eyes lifted from her neck to meet her own eyes, a firmness settling on her features. “And your back, you said. Just let me help you, at least,” Toni said, and Cheryl was powerless to protest because Toni was already gathering up the plates and balancing them in her arms, expertly. 

 

Cheryl watched with a raised eyebrow. “You work at a bar, right?” She questioned, suddenly remembering that that was probably why Toni had such skill in balancing objects in her arms. 

 

Toni laughed, nodding. “I’m pretty certain I could simultaneously balance like, twenty glasses all at once. Fangs, Sweets and I tried when we were a lot younger, and it ended with a lot of broken glass and a one hundred dollar fine from Hog Eye, the guy who owns the bar.” 

 

“Hog Eye?” Cheryl questioned, not intending to sound judgemental as she led the way to the kitchen. “A lot of the Serpents have very… Unique names. Like, Sweet Pea isn’t your friend’s real name, right?” 

 

“Nope. But to this day I still don’t know what it is. His entire family call him that. Or just Pea,” Toni snorted, sliding the plates off of her arms and onto the draining board by the sink. “Toni’s not my real name either, though, so.”

 

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, eyes blinking wide with surprise. ‘ _Toni_ ’ was so normal compared to the other Serpents’ names. Even Jughead (although, that was in place of Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, which was arguably more unusual). When Toni didn’t say anything further, she cleared her throat in incredulity. “Explain.” 

 

Toni sighed heavily as she turned to face Cheryl. “You’ve got to promise not to laugh.”

 

Cheryl felt a smile tugging at her lips. “I’m not going to laugh, TT,” she paused, running her tongue over her lip before adding a teasing, “Unless it’s funny.”

 

“Cheryl,” Toni groaned, running her hand through her hair. “Fine, it’s Antoinette. I’m named after my grandmother.”

 

“Toni, it’s adorable! _Antoinette Topaz_ … I love it,” Cheryl squealed softly, and she could see Toni rolling her eyes, but the girl was also grinning so she didn’t mind too much. “French, oui?”

 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Toni groaned playfully, rolling her eyes at Cheryl, again. “Yeah, it’s French. It means _highly praiseworthy._ Which was one of the original Serpents’ mantras, back when they first started out. My grandfather was one of the founders of tribe that the Serpents originated from - the Uktena - and he got his inspiration from my grandmother. They met at a protest, against the drug lords, or something, that wanted to steal their land. And… Yeah, that was a load of information you probably didn’t want to know.” Toni chuckled a little nervously, gaze shifting down to her feet, and Cheryl’s heart sank slightly. 

 

“Hey,” She took a few steps forward until she was close enough to touch her arm carefully, drawing Toni’s attention away from the kitchen floor. Light brown eyes met darker brown, a careful smile adjusting on her lips. “I want to know these things about you Toni. In fact, _anything_ you want to tell me about you, I’m listening. Because, well, in case me kissing you earlier wasn’t a massive hinter, I think you’re pretty… Well, awesome, Antoinette Topaz. And definitely _highly praiseworthy._ ”

 

Toni’s eyebrows shot up, and she couldn’t hold back a laugh. A laugh that warmed Cheryl’s heart, because seeing Toni happy was quickly becoming one of her favourite things. And maybe she should try to slow down her _rapidly_ developing feelings, so that she didn’t end up in another situation where her heart was crushed into a million tiny little pieces… but that was something she could worry about later.

 

All of it could wait until later. 

 

Because—

 

Toni’s lips were against hers, for the second time that day. At first they ghosted softly against her own, and then they were pressed together with a swift intensity that took Cheryl by surprise for a moment or two. She felt a little dizzy, as if she were spinning, and so her fingers curled into the flesh of Toni’s arm, because she was the only solid thing keeping her up. Toni’s hand was cupping her cheek, fingers gentle against her blemished skin, and Cheryl felt her heart hammering against her chest; just as hard as earlier, if not harder. 

 

By the time she began to feel a little breathless, Toni was pulling away. Her face was a couple of inches away from Cheryl’s, hand still close against her pale cheek. Her eyes remained closed, and Cheryl allowed herself to trace all of the girl’s features with her gaze. The soft furrow of her brow, the barely-there blush on her caramel skin, the slight swell of her parted lips that were stained with Cheryl’s signature lipstick… Toni’s eyes opened, and Cheryl pulled backwards slightly with a soft chuckle. 

 

“You took me by surprise, this time. I gave you a warning at least, TT,” Cheryl muttered, surprised she was able to get any words out through how utterly speechless she felt. 

 

Toni smirked, nodding. Her fingers grazed against Cheryl’s cheek and she sighed. “What is this, Cher?” She asked, and the question took Cheryl even more by surprise than the kiss had. “No pressure. I just… Think it’s important to discuss this,” Toni added, obviously sensing Cheryl’s imminent panic. 

 

Cheryl exhaled shakily, taking a step backwards. As much as it was nice to be within such close proximity to the gorgeous girl currently stood in her kitchen, she needed to think clearly, without the fog of her feelings clouding her judgement. “Toni, I really like you,” she said, “I do. I just… I can’t rush into anything. I’m not in a position to survive getting my heart broken again.”

 

Toni nodded, gaze holding understanding and empathy that threatened to melt Cheryl’s heart. “I understand, Cher. Veronica did a number on you, and you’re not about to get past that overnight. I’m not about to jump into anything serious straight away either.”

 

Cheryl sighed in soft relief, nodding her head. “But… That doesn’t mean that we can’t be anything, right?” 

 

“Right,” Toni confirmed, with a hint of a smile at her lips. “We could take things slow? Like I said, no pressure, just… Just see how it goes.” 

 

Nodding again, Cheryl smiled in return. “I like the sound of that.” And she did. Her heart was still pounding in her chest, fast, and she couldn’t shake the dizzy feeling in her head. But it was all good, so good. 

 

“Me too,” Toni agreed, running her hand through her hair with a soft chuckle. “So does that mean I can kiss you like that more often, or…” 

 

“Oh my god, you’re insufferable,” Cheryl huffed, laughing. _Yes_ , she thought, Toni could kiss her like that whenever she wanted. She didn’t have time to verbalise that, though, because the sound of the doorbell rang out through the house. “That’s Nana Rose’s nurse,” she said.

 

“Saved by the bell, unfair.” Toni let out an exasperated sigh, following Cheryl out of the kitchen, and the red-haired girl grinned in amusement. 

 

Cheryl was glad that Toni was behind her, because, she was smiling like a _lunatic_ right now, and she didn’t need the pink-haired Serpent to know what kind of effect she had on her. 

 

“So, was that a yes?” 

 

Cheryl stopped by the door, turning to face Toni with her arms folded across her chest. At any other time, one might be intimidated by that pose, but she knew she wasn’t doing a good job at concealing her smile. She only furthered that when she chuckled and nodded. “Yes, TT. It was a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little short! kind of a filler chapter, but there are bits of information necessary for the next chapters... perhaps there's angst on it's way. enjoy!

 

Cheryl made one of the guest rooms up for Toni, that night. The girl seemed hesitant, fervently insisting that she didn’t want to intrude if Cheryl needed some time to herself, but Cheryl was insistent, and perhaps it was something in her eyes that told Toni that she didn’t want to be alone. But at the same time, they were both conscious and respectful of wanting to _take it slow_ , and so Cheryl set Toni up in the guest room to the right of her own room.

 

The next morning, Toni woke up way before Cheryl, in time to get dressed into the clothes that Cheryl had left out for her, and leave for school. She’d debated it - but Cheryl was okay, she’d insisted upon it, and aside from pain when touched, her neck was healing. Lying to Fangs and Sweet Pea about where she’d been was no fun, but at the end of the day, she wanted to have a proper discussion with Cheryl about how open they were going to be with this before she said anything. Even to her _brothers_. 

 

The day was a blur, and four o’clock found her sitting in the parking lot on her motorcycle, debating where to go next. She had a shift at the Wyrm in an hour, and so she didn’t know whether there was much point in risking going back to her trailer. But she also didn’t want to suffocate Cheryl. She’d had a tough couple of days, and while Toni was all too willing to be there for her as and when she needed it - she also assumed Cheryl would need a little breathing room. Plus, taking things slow didn’t generally involve spending three days in a row together. So she revved up her bike, speeding out of the parking lot and silently praying that her uncle would be gone from the trailer… gone from Riverdale - not to be seen for another couple of months, at least. 

 

And her prayers were answered, because as she slowed her bike to a soft rumble a few yards away from her trailer, one of Fangs’ buddies caught her arm with a concise nod. “Harry headed out late last night - took a lot of stuff so I assume it’s long term. Fogarty asked me to give you a heads up if I saw you,” the guy said. 

 

Toni exhaled shakily, heart pounding in relief as she gave the boy a nod and a smile of gratitude. She wasn’t sure of his name, he was a newer member - not born into it like them - but it didn’t matter in the long run. _All_ of the Serpents were her family. “Cheers,” she breathed softly, parking her bike and dismounting it in a swift motion. 

 

God, she couldn’t wait to get into some of her own clothes. As much as Cheryl’s wardrobe admittedly extended beyond what Toni had originally assumed, everything was either a little too long, or a little too pink and red. Although, Cheryl hadn’t once questioned why she didn’t want to pick up some of her own clothes. She was very willing to listen but simultaneously respectful of Toni’s privacy, and… Just the thought of her made Toni grin softly as she made her way up the trailer steps, key out of her bag. If she were a poet, she’d describe Cheryl as _the living definition of perfection_ , or something equally as corny. 

 

Despite her vow not to suffocate Cheryl, Toni pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up instagram. Somehow over the course of the last three days they hadn’t exchanged numbers, so she decided to DM her instead. No doubt Cheryl would have her phone at hand - even when injured she was tweeting to her followers every couple of hours, and Toni found it amusing and ridiculous at the same time. 

 

**tonitopaz: hey cher. just got out of school and wanted to check in. let me know if there’s anything you need. x**

 

She added the kiss with a little reluctance. She’d never been the type for kisses and emojis, but from Cheryl’s bio alone (including multiple heart emojis, and even a fire after her name) Toni figured that she might be the opposite, so she tried to make the effort. She’d barely scrolled through three posts, when two notifications popped up:

 

**cherylbombshell: Hello my little cyberstalker! You can message me if you’d prefer, I’ll add my number below xoxo**

 

**cherylbombshell started following you**

 

Toni copied the little sequence of numbers into her contacts with the name ‘Bombshell’ and a cherry emoji. It made her laugh - very Cheryl. 

 

**Toni Topaz [4:23pm]: hello, it’s me again.**

 

**Bombshell [4:24pm]: Excellent! How was school, TT?**

 

**TT [4:24pm]: would it be creepy for me to say boring without you?**

 

**TT [4:25pm]: yes, it would… it was good. how was your day of what i hope was rest and healing?**

 

**Bombshell [4:26pm]: Boring without you ;) xo**

 

Toni had to set her phone down, a wide grin taking over that she couldn’t hold back no matter how hard she bit down on her lip. Cheryl was adorable, and she was making it very hard for Toni to continue _playing it cool_. 

 

**Bombshell [4:28pm]: Apologies, that was corny and unoriginal.**

 

**TT [4:28pm]: omg shut up your adorable**

 

Okay… Not as subtle as she intended to appear, but she’d sent it before her brain could object. Oh well, what was the saying? _Honesty is the best policy_. 

 

**Bombshell [4:30pm]: 3.8 GPA, miss Topaz? I believe *you’re is the term that you are looking for.**

 

**TT [4:31pm]: jesuusss, way to accept a compliment red**

 

**TT [4:32pm]: just kidding. autocorrect kicks my ass**

 

**Bombshell [4:33pm]: I appreciate the compliment, TT. ‘Your’ pretty adorable too.**

 

Inhaling through her nose, Toni shook her head, trying to keep her chuckle of affection at bay. Cheryl was just as cute by text as she was in real life, and that was a high standard to live up to. After spending two nights with her (not literally _with_ her, of course) Toni had observed a few things about her that bordered on insanely cute. Like how all of her ‘collectible bears’ (Toni knew they were really just stuffed animals) were arranged in height order in the far corner of her bedroom, and how she insisted on providing Toni with a total of _three_ blankets after she mentioned that she was a little chilly. 

 

**Bombshell [4:37pm]: Leaving a girl on read is not the way to her heart, Topaz.**

 

Toni chuckled, because of course if her cuteness transferred, as did her impatience. Toni didn’t mind, though, she wasn’t sure that she could ever be annoyed with Cheryl. 

 

**TT [4:38pm]: apologies, i was brainstorming an appropriate response for your highness the queen... *eye roll***

 

**TT [4:39pm]: again, just kidding. i was still thinking about how cute u are.**

 

**Bombshell [4:41pm]: I may have to terminate this conversation before I die from blushing too much… Not too sure if that’s a possibility.**

 

Toni rolled her eyes at the message, chuckling softly as she glanced up to the clock. She should probably start getting ready for work now anyway, as much as she felt like she could continue talking to Cheryl for _hours_ … She had to get to the Wyrm. 

 

**TT [4:43pm]: well, i gotta go to work anyway. so you should get some rest. i’ll talk to you later, yeah?**

 

**Bombshell [4:44pm]: Have fun at work, Toni. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. You can text me whenever, I’m usually a bit of an insomniac so I’ll most likely be awake :)**

 

**TT [4:45pm]: sure. later, cher x**

 

She tried not to cringe at her message, and tucked her phone away into her pocket before she could overthink it too much. It was just the fact that it was Cheryl, she was messaging. The same girl who gave her butterflies, and who smiled at her as though she personally hung the stars in the sky, the girl who was so kind and _interesting_ that Toni was certain she could spend all day every day talking to her, and never get bored. 

 

There was a knock on her trailer door that startled her out of her thoughts, followed by Sweet Pea’s voice. “Topaz, hurry up!” He shouted, gruffly. 

 

“Yeah, gimme a sec!” Toni called, and bit back her smile, trying to present as less of a grinning fool as she got up to answer the door for him. But she couldn’t erase the happiness that had fallen over her, making everything seem a lot lighter and a lot more positive. She hadn’t felt this way about anyone, literally ever. She’d had her first boyfriend in middle school, but she’d broken up with him pretty soon after she’d realised that she was more into girls. Then had come the longest ‘ _relationship_ ’ that she’d had to date, with a girl that she’d known since kindergarten (admittedly they was thirteen, and it never went any further than a chaste kiss on the lips that left them both giggling for what she remembered to be half an hour). She’d dated a couple of other people after that, lasting a few weeks on average… And yet, despite only having been acquainted with Cheryl for a few weeks now, never before had she felt like this. A kiss had never felt like two puzzle pieces finally aligning to make the whole picture that you’d desperately been trying to complete for so long. 

 

Cheryl was so _different_ to the others. 

 

And that was the thought on her mind as she let the boys into her trailer, as she got changed for work, as she hopped into the back of Sweet Pea’s van to drive to the Wyrm. The only thing, the only _person_ , she could think of all evening, that lead to countless of their usual customers asking what had put her in such a good mood. She simply shrugged and gave a cheery smile in response, leaving even Sweet Pea and Fangs baffled. She’d tell them, some time soon, most likely.

 

But Cheryl made her happy, and that was all she wanted - someone who was able to make her smile with the kind of joy that couldn’t be contained. 

 

And so for now she was happy to wait.

 

*

 

Cheryl was doing her best to keep her nerves under control as she pulled up in the parking lot of Riverdale High. Toni had said she’d meet her at the doors at eight, and she was twenty minutes ahead of schedule, because for some reason she’d been unable to sleep and ended up leaving the house far too early. She knew the rumours about her and Veronica would be flying high, and while Cheryl used to have a certain affinity for being in the spotlight, now… Ever since Jason’s death, when she was nothing but centre of attention for weeks on end, it had lost its appeal. It had been a major reason behind her reluctance to announce her relationship with Veronica, because although it was the twenty-first century, people still looked twice at same sex relationships. 

 

Combined with her two days off school, and the undoubtedly churning gossip mill, Cheryl felt a little sick at the thought of what kind of day was awaiting her. Would Veronica have said anything? Would she have started her own fake rumours? Were she and Archie a public item now? Or…

 

There was a tap at her car window, and Cheryl almost jumped a foot out of her seat, turning her head and finding herself looking right at Josie. She sighed quietly, turning off the car engine and rolling down the window.

 

“Hey,” Josie sounded nervous, something that Cheryl observed straight away, and it made her feel slightly more at ease. It may sound cruel, but it was a comfort to know that she had the slight upper hand in the conversation. As much as she missed her best friend, and felt slightly guilty even though overall it wasn’t her fault… She was still angry. 

 

“Josie,” Cheryl greeted, eyebrow arching slightly as she gave a curt nod. She could play the role of the Ice Queen well - she’d had much practice over the years, and it was almost a second nature for her now, when necessary. 

 

“Cheryl… I wanted to apologise. I’ve been wanting to apologise since Sunday, but I thought it better to do this face to face, and, well, you weren’t in for the last two days,” Josie stopped, hand resting against the top of Cheryl’s car as she leant down slightly. “So I’m sorry. I was completely out of order with what I said, and bringing up Jason was none of my business and… Just wrong of me.” 

 

Cheryl sighed quietly, running a hand through her hair, staring over Josie’s shoulder for a moment. She gave a nod. “Yeah, it was. But it was also wrong of me to abandon you to talk to my friend. It wasn’t intentional, and I apologise for that,” Cheryl hesitated for a moment, lip caught between her teeth. She was curious to know whether Josie truly felt such hatred towards the Serpents, as she had expressed the other day at Pop’s. Cheryl knew that with her mother’s heavy prejudice against them, it would be hard for Josie to be unbiased. But Josie was her best friend, and if Toni and her were to be anything, she wanted Josie’s blessing, or at least her acceptance. “But did you mean what you said about the Serpents?”

 

She sighed, fingers drumming lightly against the top of the car. “They don’t have the best reputation. And I won’t lie and say I’m glad that they’re all here at our school. But… I guess I was a little harsher than necessary.”

 

“A little?” Cheryl raised an eyebrow, but she allowed herself a hint of a smile, that made Josie smile too. “It’s just that - you’re my best friend, and I hate fighting with you, but some of the Serpents are my, uh, _friends_ too. And I’m not okay with you trashing them to my face.” 

 

“That Toni girl, right? The one with the pink hair?” Josie questioned, and Cheryl had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to stop herself from grinning at the mention of her. It was crazy how even hearing Toni’s name could increase her heart rate. 

 

She gave a quick nod, turning her head to glance out of the front window for a few seconds, in case a light blush was visible on her cheeks. “Yeah. She’s really kind and funny, and nothing like what everyone assumes the Serpents are like. They’re not all drug-dealing, crime lords.” 

 

Josie watched her for a few moments, before exhaling softly and nodding. “Okay. Look, let me make it up to you - I’m having a low key party at mine this Friday. The son of that music producer guy that I was telling you about is in town, and I promised that I’d show him around, make sure he has a good time. So, of course you’re invited, and bring anyone you like… You can even bring your newfound Serpent buddies.” 

 

Cheryl winced slightly at the last part, but offered a hesitant smile. She’d never been the biggest fan of parties; they made her a little nervous, and you were bound to have some shady encounters with people trying to sell you jingle jangle or some other strange drug, but… It would be rude to decline. And maybe Toni would be free, and agree to accompany her. The thought made her smile a little wider, and she nodded. “Okay, deal.” 

 

“Great! It’s semi-casual wear, and alcohol allowed - my mom’s out of town for the weekend, and she consented to a ‘small get together’. But… Will you be okay if Veronica’s there? Because I can totally exclude her from the guest list if not, I just don’t want to step on any toes,” Josie said, eyes scanning over Cheryl’s face, seemingly trying to gage her reaction. 

 

Cheryl breathed in softly through her nose, catching her lip between her teeth again as she furrowed her brow in deliberation. The thought of seeing her ex holding hands with Archie Andrews, or with her arms around his neck, or kissing him- It made her feel a little nauseous, and admittedly upset. Not because she missed Veronica, and certainly not because she wished that they were still together; she just felt slightly betrayed and embarrassed by the whole drama. It was infuriating to think that Veronica had been doing those exact same things, while also feeding Cheryl lies that she _loved her_ , and other ridiculously hollow sentiments. 

 

But Cheryl was taking the high road in this whole unfortunate plight, and so she sighed and nodded. “I’ll survive. I can’t promise that _she_ will, but I’ll attempt civility,” Cheryl offered a grimace-like smile and nodded her head. 

 

“Good for you, girl,” Josie nodded, reciprocating the smile. She stepped back a little and tapped her hand against the door. “It’s seven fifty-five, are you coming?” 

 

Cheryl nodded, grabbing her bag from the passenger seat and swinging open the car door, careful not to hit Josie. “I’m meeting Toni at the entrance. Think you can be nice?” Cheryl asked, slightly teasing but also mostly serious. If Josie was a bitch to Toni, she couldn’t promise to keep her cool. Toni was nothing but kind, and sweet, and a secret cutie despite her unfaltering badass persona, and she didn’t deserve to have to take any shit for the gang that happened to be her family. 

 

“I can,” Josie confirmed, lips pursing slightly as she gave a nod. Cheryl was doubtful, but she didn’t push it, allowing Josie to link arms with her as they made their way up the steps to the student entrance. 

 

A flash of pink caught her eye first, and then Toni came into view. She was leant against the railing, a cigarette between her lips, and attention on her phone. She was dressed casually - wearing a flannel beneath her Serpent jacket, and a pair of ripped jeans, and yet she looked so naturally gorgeous that Cheryl was certain they wouldn’t bad an eye if she walked into the Grammy’s looking just like that. Toni hadn’t noticed her yet, so Cheryl walked up to her slowly, reaching out to pluck the cigarette from between her lips, and dropping it to the ground. She stamped it out as Toni’s head snapped up in surprise.

 

“It’s bad for you, TT,” Cheryl said, poking her in the chest playfully, and watching Toni’s expression of surprise slipping away to give way to a bright smile. 

 

“Yeah yeah, spare me the lecture, Cher,” Toni chuckled softly, eyes scanning over Cheryl’s face for a moment, with a smile that warmed her heart, before her eyes fell on Josie stood a little behind her. 

 

“Toni, this is my best friend, Josie. Josie this is my… Uh, Toni,” Cheryl stumbled over her words slightly, and felt a blush burning at her cheeks. Toni suppressed a soft chuckle, but Josie luckily didn’t seem to notice Cheryl’s error. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Toni said and gave a friendly smile, extending her hand.

 

That seemed to take Josie by surprise, because she blinked a little and looked down at Toni’s hand for a second or two before she took it into her own with a small reciprocal smile. “You too, Toni,” Josie nodded, looking Toni up and down in a manner that wasn’t as subtle as she probably thought it was, because Cheryl wanted to roll her eyes and tell her to snap out of it. She knew Josie was trying to find something about Toni to dwell on, to judge, and the cigarette would probably be on the list if Josie hadn’t been known to sneak a smoke of her own when things got a little stressful. 

 

Cheryl was grateful when the first bell rang, and Josie’s gaze snapped away from Toni and up to Cheryl. “I’m meeting the Pussycats in the music room, so I’ll see you in English Cheryl. Uh, bye Toni,” her smile was largely forced, but Cheryl acknowledged that she was making an effort in the best way that she knew how - as much as she did kind of want to slap her. 

 

“Sure. Bye Josie,” she waited until Josie was gone to turn her attention to Toni with a soft groan and a chuckle. “I’m sorry about her. She’s… Well, I think she’s trying at least, but it’s irritating.” 

 

Toni grinned softly, shaking her head and squeezing Cheryl’s arm. “It’s okay, I’m used to it, Cher. You’re the exception, not the rule. Most of the Northsiders hate our guts, and it’s a change to not have them sending death glares to our faces,” Toni said, and Cheryl felt a flash of sadness until the pink-haired girl winked. “But you know, I pack a mean punch when necessary. Don’t worry about me, Bombshell.” 

 

Toni’s soft laugh warmed Cheryl’s chest, and she wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss her. Of course she wouldn’t - they were surrounded by people, some of whom were glancing at her every now and then but she tried her best to ignore it. The gossip would die down soon enough, and attention would turn over to Veronica and Archie, hopefully allowing her to fly under the radar a little (as much as possible when being student body president _and_ head cheerleader). 

 

“What’re you thinking about?” Toni asked, voice soft and a small smile playing at her lips as she nudged Cheryl’s arm gently. 

 

Cheryl chuckled softly, glancing to the entrance doors a little dubiously. “Nothing. Just…”

 

“People might stare a bit today, but by tomorrow it will all be old news, okay? Don’t give them anything to stare at, and they’ll look away soon enough,” Toni bit her lip, eyes scanning over Cheryl’s face for a second. “Besides, they’re only staring because they think the hottest girl in school is now on the market again, and they’re all building up the courage to swoop in and sweep her off her feet.” 

 

Cheryl grinned, a small giggle - yes, Cheryl Blossom giggled - escaping her lips as she bowed her head. Her cheeks flushed red, despite the cheesiness of what Toni was saying. “Yeah, well there’s only one person who I’m interested in letting sweep me off my feet.”

 

“Oh yeah? And who might that be,” Toni’s smile was teasing, and Cheryl reached out to swat her on the arm. 

 

“Shut up. You’re such a dork,” she all but squeaked out, and she was certain that if she smiled any wider, that her cheeks might split. 

 

“Maybe. But a dork who manages to make Cheryl Blossom smile an alarming amount of times an hour,” Toni chuckled, squeezing Cheryl’s hand, before dropping it and leaning down to pick up the bag at her feet. “Come on, Bombshell. I’ll walk you to class?”

 

“I wouldn’t expect any less, TT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! thank you all so much for all the support you've shown my fic - it means a lot, and each and every comment and kudos make my day. love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok... this is kind of just another fluffy semi-filler chapter. but to my defence i've had a VERY busy week again, and i've been a little more inspired to work on a new fic i'm writing (choni, of course). i figured you guys would rather a shorter update than no update this week?? i'm not sure, but you can let me know in the comments. i hope you enjoy :)

 

“One more time, from the top. I’m not getting the energy ladies; pick it up, _please_.” Cheryl sighed in exasperation, bringing her hands together in a firm clap of authority, gaze sweeping across the haphazardly choreographed group of girls. Veronica was always better at co-ordinating them all, however, as promised, one of the sophomore Vixens who’s name Cheryl didn’t know, had come up to her at the start of practice with Veronica’s uniform in hand. ‘HBIC 2’ in faded lettering on the back of the shirt. 

 

Cheryl shook the thought away, gaze landing on Toni across the gym, as she stopped the track on the boom box. She really was the only reason that their routine didn’t look like a complete mess - even Cheryl could admit that Toni deserved the spotlight position more than _she_ did, so much so that the Vixens had watched on in surprise as Cheryl altered the arrangements so that Toni stood front and centre. _Her_ usual position. Toni had simply smiled softly at her, and Cheryl cheeks had heated up from that alone. 

 

“Again, Cheryl?” Betty’s voice rang out in exasperation, and Cheryl almost burst an artery trying to restrain her eye roll. The only reason that Betty was even on the team was Veronica, now that she was gone she might as well just… No, she shouldn’t think like that - Betty was her family. She may be irritating, but she was one of the few people that Cheryl had left. So she fixed a smile on her face, turning around to address her Vixens. 

 

“Yes, Cousin Betty. _Again_. The pep rally is tonight, and I will not stand up there and perform in front of the whole school while you all - bar a few - perform like a herd of farmyard animals. Never before in my three years as a River Vixen have we disappointed, and I will _not_ have tonight be the first time. So from the top, ladies,” she gave a tight smile, eyes finding Toni again, and the brunette was obviously holding back laughter. Cheryl threw her a small wink, starting up the music and rushing to position. 

 

By the end of rehearsals, Cheryl still wasn’t satisfied with the girls’ performance, but she just hoped that the scheduled rain for that evening would do enough to downplay their sloppy performance. Either way, at least it wasn’t one of the more important games of the season, and so the crowd probably wouldn’t be too large anyway. 

 

She always waited until the changing rooms were empty to change, she didn’t like getting caught amongst the other girls, they all squealed and chattered a lot, and it did nothing but give her a headache. On top of that, she knew Betty had been trying to catch her eye over the last two days, and she was in no mood to have a conversation about Veronica (which was undoubtedly what her cousin wanted to speak to her about) and so she was currently avoiding any opportunity for Betty to catch her alone, which wasn’t all too unusual for Cheryl when it came to Betty Cooper. After waiting fifteen minutes for good caution, Cheryl made her way into the changing rooms. It seemed quiet, and she let out an exhale of relief, grabbing her water bottle from the bench, and just as she was taking a drink, she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She almost spat out her water in surprise, until her gaze landed on the arms encircling her torso she figured out the culprit. 

 

“Jesus, Toni!” She spun around, ready to give the Serpent a mostly fake glare, but before she could, two warm hands were against her cheeks, and she found her face was only a couple of inches away from Toni’s. 

 

“That’s my name,” warm brown eyes squinted with the intensity of her bright smile, and for a moment, she was so caught off guard by her _beauty_ that Cheryl almost forgot why this couldn’t happen here… Almost. 

 

Placing her hands on top of Toni’s and pulling them away from her face, Cheryl’s eyes scanned around the changing rooms before she stared at her with a look of serious reprimand. “Toni! Anyone could’ve been watching, you can’t- we can’t- okay, I know we haven’t exactly talked about it yet, and I really like you, you know I do, but we can’t just-”

 

Cheryl was cut off by a pair of soft lips brushing against her own, gently at first and then more insistent. Toni’s hands escaped her hold, one sliding into her red curls, the other cupping her cheek once more. Cheryl all but melted into the kiss, her own hands settling on Toni’s waist, holding her closer despite her internal protests. She couldn’t think straight, not then while Toni’s lips moved slowly against her own, fingers grazing her cheek carefully, other hand tangled in her hair… 

 

Toni pulled away, nose rubbing against Cheryl’s slightly as she gave a small smile. Cheryl went to speak, to tell Toni off, but the brunette pressed her finger to Cheryl’s lips, shaking her head. “Shh. I locked the door. I’m not stupid, okay?” Toni was smirking softly, and Cheryl’s eyebrows shot up. 

 

“Why didn’t you just say that?” she grumbled, hand sliding a little further around Toni’s waist to pull her close again. 

 

“Because it’s cute when you’re trying to be mad at me. I’m not sure why everyone’s so scared of you, Bombshell, you’re a softie,” Toni muttered, eyes scanning over Cheryl’s face as she leaned in to kiss her again. 

 

Cheryl chuckled, but stopped Toni by moving to the side a little. “Okay, but we still can’t do this here. I’m getting a bit of deja vu,” she wrinkled up her nose slightly, glancing around the room. 

 

“What, did you make-out with Veronica here or something?” Toni asked, teasingly, but her face fell a little when Cheryl’s expression remained neutral. “Oh my god, you did.” 

 

“Close. We had sex right over there.” Cheryl pointed towards the lockers.

 

Toni pushed her away with a noise of mock disgust, nose wrinkling, dramatically. Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh, because Toni was so cute sometimes (well, most of the time). “I didn’t need to know that,” the Serpent rolled her eyes. 

 

Cheryl took note of the small frown settling on her features, and her eyebrow twitched upward in amusement. “TT, are you jealous?” She asked, a little incredulously. It was strange to think that not very long ago she had still been caught within Veronica’s web of lies and deceit. She’d been completely unsuspecting of what was going on, and faithful to Veronica despite her unease at the change in their relationship. Even now, such a short time after, the thought of falling into that again, of having to live with the endless drama and worrying, made Cheryl cringe. No, she was very confident that she wouldn’t be returning to Veronica to be her puppet once more. 

 

“Me? Jealous?” Toni’s voice raised in pitch, her feigned innocence amusing. “Pfft, of course I’m not!” 

 

Cheryl laughed again, taking a step forward again and pulling Toni into a gentle hug. “Veronica is my past now, TT,” she said, smiling at how tense Toni felt in her embrace. She wasn’t used to hugs either, she and Veronica had never been very cuddly, but she didn’t want another relationship like hers and Veronica’s. Toni made her feel things that she hadn’t known you could feel so soon, and Cheryl wanted them to do things how it felt right. Because that’s what they were doing so far and it was going seemingly well. “There will be no more sex in locker rooms… Not with her, anyway.” 

 

Toni snorted, head tilting slightly upwards so that she could look at Cheryl. “You’re so crazy,” she muttered, her smile wide and bright as she shook her head. There was a moment or two of silence, Cheryl’s own smile forming on her face, and then Toni’s arms slid around her waist, giving her a small squeeze as she rested against her shoulder. “And actually pretty good at hugs.” 

 

“You sound surprised?” Cheryl hummed, voice slightly muffled into Toni’s hair. She had a soft vanilla scent, perhaps a little strawberry. Cheryl wondered if it was her shampoo, or just her natural scent. She didn’t really care, though, as she buried her face further into Toni’s hair, not minding the tickle of pink and brown tresses against her face.  

 

“Well I’m not usually a hugger,” Toni responded, fingers curling into the fabric of Cheryl’s Vixen uniform, and Cheryl smiled as her body pressed a little closer, warm and comforting. 

 

“Me neither,” Cheryl sighed quietly, but smiled all the same. “That’s going to change now, though. Because you’re _pretty good_ at hugs too, so I’ll hug you all the time.”

 

Toni groaned playfully. “You’re such a dork. But I suppose I’m not opposed to that.” 

 

Cheryl grinned, pulling back slightly so that she could place a gentle kiss to Toni’s forehead. She didn’t miss the way her caramel skin reddened a little at the action. She suddenly remembered the question she’d been meaning to ask Toni but she kept forgetting at every opportunity. “Do you have any plans tomorrow night?” She asked, hands remaining on Toni’s waist. 

 

“I don’t think so. I have to work straight after school, but it’s only a two hour shift and I’m off at six,” she tilted her head, frowning slightly as she watched Cheryl’s face break out into a smile. “Why?” 

 

“Well, Josie’s having this party, and… Before you give me that look, she said I could invite you. Okay, more specifically she said I could invite ‘my newfound Serpent buddy’, or something akin to that. Would you _please,_ maybe, like to come with me? I’d be honoured to have you as my plus one, TT,” Cheryl batted her eyelashes a little.

 

“Cheryl… I’m not going to fit in at a Northside party,” Toni groaned, biting her lip as her eyes scanned over Cheryl’s face. 

 

Cheryl squeezed Toni’s hips gently, tilting her head. “Please, TT. Veronica’s going to be there and I’ve done a pretty good job of avoiding her so far but I can’t face her without you by my side,” Cheryl knew that one would get Toni, because the girl in front of her gave a heavy sigh of defeat. 

 

“One question,” Toni said, and at Cheryl’s nod to continue, she hesitated, gaze shifting away from her for a moment. “Will that make me your date?” 

 

Cheryl felt a smile tugging at her lips, and she nodded. “Of course it will,” she paused for a second. “Just-”

 

“Don’t kiss you in front of everyone? I’ll try to control myself,” Toni was back to smirking, and Cheryl breathed a quiet chuckle, shaking her head. 

 

“I’m really sorry, TT. I do want to tell people about us, I just don’t want them to see us together and assume I bounced from Veronica to you, you know? She may have been the one that cheated on me, but people see things from the outside, and they assume, you know? I…” She trailed off, eyes squinting closed for a second as she tried to formulate the rest of her response. 

 

“Hey, Cheryl, you have nothing to apologise for. I would never pressure you into something like that, I promise. As long as you need, I’m not going to rush you. We agreed to take thing slow, and I’m still okay with that,” Toni paused, gently nudging Cheryl’s shoulder. “I understand that you’re high up the high school food chain, so however long as you want me to be your _southside secret_ for, I’m down with that.” 

 

Cheryl smiled slightly, but her brow furrowed a little, too. “Toni, that’s not what you are, you know that right?” 

 

“I was just kidding,” Toni said, squeezing Cheryl’s arm carefully. 

 

“Maybe, but… I’m not ashamed of you. I’m the furthest thing from it. I still can’t believe that Antoinette Topaz wants to kiss _me_. I just want us to figure out what we are before we start telling other people, you know?” She studied Toni’s face carefully for an indicator of her reaction, and suddenly she was being pulled into a hug again. Toni was doing the hugging this time, her arms tight around Cheryl, and the Blossom smiled softly, tucking a piece of Toni’s hair behind her ear. “Hugs grow on you, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Toni’s voice was a little rough, but she cleared her throat quickly obviously trying to dismiss it, and so Cheryl didn’t say anything about it. “Now get off me before you wrinkle my uniform and I have to iron it before tonight. My trailer is not a safe place to use an iron, not with Sweet Pea and Fangs running around like constant walking-talking safety hazards.”

 

“You hugged _me_ , TT,” Cheryl chuckled, but she took a step back even so - albeit a little reluctantly - pausing for a moment in thought. “I’d like to see where you live… Some time, if you’d let me.” 

 

She wanted to see Toni’s trailer, she wanted to see the place she’d grown up and played in when she was a kid… She wanted to see her room, and not in a weird way, but just to familiarise herself with the little quirks that made her who she was. 

 

She’d been to the Southside twice in her life, one time being when she and Jason had been very young, and her father had needed to ‘visit business associates’, and her mother had been preoccupied with her own matters so their father was forced to drag his five year old children along with him to meet with a group of people that Cheryl had no recollection of anymore. She barely remembered anything about the visit to the Southside, except her father’s hushed tone as he had crouched down in front of her and Jason, eyes level with their own. _“Sit in the corner and don’t move. These are very dangerous people, and if you cause any drama or trouble - they’ll shoot you right in the head.”_

 

Cheryl thought that was a little ironic, perhaps the universe’s twisted idea of foreshadowing - considering the circumstances of her brother’s death. 

 

The second time she had visited the Southside was just after FP’s release from jail. She’d stood at the edge of Sunnyside trailer park, maybe for hours, body shaking in anger as she simply stared on at the rows of trailers before her. She wasn’t sure what she had gone there for, maybe she’d thought that she would have the courage and ability to walk in there and confront the man who was responsible for helping to cover up her beloved Jason’s death. Thought she’d be able to look him in the eye, and know whether he felt remorse, whether he felt guilty for what he had done, or whether he would simply return to his life as it had been. Maybe a life of crime, maybe he’d drink the days away - waste the life that _he_ had and her brother didn’t. She wasn’t sure. But either way, sundown had brought Veronica pulling up in her car, putting her arm around Cheryl’s quivering shoulders and driving her home. They weren’t even officially together then, but Cheryl was on her way to having feelings that she was too scared to acknowledge at the time.

 

“You can come tomorrow, if you want to. After Josie’s party,” Toni said, giving a nonchalant shrug and breaking Cheryl out of her thoughts. “It’s… It’s really not much, Cher. But if you want to see it, then of course you’re welcome to.”

 

“I’d love to,” Cheryl confirmed, grinning a little as she brushed a crease out of the shoulder of Toni’s uniform. 

 

The latter rolled her eyes, playfully swatting Cheryl’s hand away. “I guess I’ll take it home and iron it after all,” she shook her head with a quiet chuckle, making her way to grab her bag from one of the gym lockers. “Are you heading straight home now?”

 

“I am indeed,” Cheryl opened and closed her own locker, slinging her bag over her shoulder before grabbing her gym bag as well, stumbling a little under the weight of it, but she didn’t see much point in getting changed when she planned on taking her uniform home for a quick rotation in the wash anyway. “Walk with me?” 

 

“Of course,” Toni reached out towards Cheryl, and for a moment she thought she might take her hand, but Toni was tugging Cheryl’s school bag off her shoulders, setting it onto her own back with a lot more ease. 

 

“Oh, no, TT, you don’t have to-” Cheryl began to interject, because she’d never liked the idea of being the type of girl to have her partner run around after her. Not even when she’d thought that she was straight. 

 

Toni turned to look at her, smiling and shaking her head. “Just let me carry it for you, Cher. Years in Sweet Pea’s dad’s makeshift gym weren’t all for nothing,” she teased.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Toni, but gave a reluctant nod. “Are you nervous for tonight, TT? I assume you’ve never performed a three minute cheer in front of two hundred people before… Not that you should be nervous, you’re the best on the squad.”

 

Toni grinned at Cheryl over her shoulder, making her way to the door and flicking the lock open. “You’re not bad yourself, Blossom,” she winked at Cheryl. “But no, the crowd doesn’t really bother me. I used to do dance, and we’d have monthly recitals at city hall, so I don’t mi- Oh my god, I can’t believe I just told you that.”

 

Cheryl’s eyes widened and she giggled softly, stepping out of the changing room. “That’s adorable. I can just imagine baby you prancing around in a little pink tutu,” Cheryl laughed. 

 

Toni groaned, shaking her head. “It wasn’t ballet, it was hip hop. My mom was always really into stuff like that.” 

 

There was a long silence, the only sound being their shoes squeaking against the linoleum as they walked. Cheryl wasn’t sure what to say, how to respond. Toni had definitely used past tense, and, glancing at her now, she had her head bowed and lip caught between her teeth. Cheryl’s stomach sank in sadness. 

 

“She _was_?” Cheryl asked, softly, moving a little closer to Toni as they walked so that she could brush her hand against hers gently - hoping that offered some form of comfort, or something. 

 

Toni sighed quietly, lifting her head to look at Cheryl. She gave a small, sad smile, and Cheryl was certain that she could see unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. It made her heart ache, because that kind of pain - the pain of grief, and loss; an incomparably horrible pain that was all too familiar for Cheryl - was something she would never wish on anyone especially not _Toni_. 

 

“She passed away when I was eleven. I don’t usually like to talk about it too much,” Toni’s voice trembled slightly with her words, and Cheryl noticed the way she clenched her fists at her sides as she did. 

 

Cheryl sighed quietly, biting down on her lip. “I’m so sorry, TT,” she said quietly. She knew that she should probably have said something a little better, less cliche than that - but there was nothing she could do other than apologise for Toni’s pain. She couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to have a parent who you loved, and who loved you in return, be ripped away from you. Cheryl never loved her father, nor did she miss him once he was gone, but the pain of losing a parent was still present, and she couldn’t imagine the pain that would entail if that parent had been one that she’d loved.

 

Toni sighed quietly, nodding her head and giving Cheryl another sad smile. “It’s not your fault, Cher.”

 

Cheryl slid her hand out of her pocket, not bothering to glance around them before taking Toni’s hand into her own. There was no one around, she was almost certain, and even if there was, it didn’t matter right now. Toni looked to her in surprise as she interlaced their fingers, giving the Serpent’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

 

They walked in silence for a little while. A comfortable silence, though, consisting of Cheryl stroking her thumb across the backs of Toni’s knuckles, Toni squeezing her hand every few seconds, and the occasional glance at one another. It was nice, to know that the silence didn’t always have to be filled. 

 

“You have tiny hands, TT,” Cheryl said after a while, as they stepped out into the parking lot. 

 

Toni’s head snapped up to look at her, and she laughed. “I do _not_ ,” she protested, and Cheryl could see that her eyes were still a little glossy with tears. “That’s your car, right?” She pointed towards Cheryl’s impala. 

 

Cheryl nodded, squeezing Toni’s hand once more, before dropping it so that she could fish into her pocket for her keys. “I would offer you a lift, but I assume you’re riding on your death trap?” 

 

Toni chuckled, nudging Cheryl’s shoulder with a playful frown. “I’ll have you know I’m a very safe driver. I’ve known how to ride a motorcycle since I was twelve.” 

 

“Twelve? I couldn’t even ride a normal bike when I was twelve,” Cheryl snorted softly, unlocking her car door. She actually still couldn’t - her mother had never allowed her and Jason to play outside like normal kids. They’d been allowed to take _walks in the garden_ , and occasionally they would race each other climbing up the trees or Jason would smuggle a ball home from school and try to teach Cheryl how to play football. But if they got caught, or got any dirt on their clothes, it always meant trouble. The brunt of it usually fell upon her for acting _unladylike_ , and Jason was simply dismissed with a tap on the wrist and a flippant comment of how ‘boys will be boys’. 

 

Toni didn’t say anything, she simply opened the back door of Cheryl’s car, setting her bag down in the seat and turning to give her a soft smile. “So I’ll see you in a couple of hours then?”

 

“You will indeed,” Cheryl said, reciprocating the smile, biting her lip as she scanned around the parking lot. It was empty. Taking a small step forward, she planted a brief kiss to Toni’s lips - chaste and not enough for her to get caught up in it. Simply a brief farewell. “Bye TT.”

 

Toni grinned, adjusting her grip on her school bag. She gave a small nod. “Bye, Bombshell.”

 

*

 

“Break a leg Topaz!”

 

“Show us those cheerleading skills!”

 

Toni rolled her eyes, biting back a groan as she lifted her hand to flip Sweet Pea and Fangs off, behind her. “I hate you both!” She called over her shoulder, and she simply received a laugh and a catcall in return, making her roll her eyes even more violently, until-

 

“TT!” The sound of Cheryl’s voice drew her attention away from her irritation towards the boys who were basically her brothers. She spun on her heel, a grin forming on her face at the sight of Cheryl rushing across the grass towards her. She was in uniform already, and she was so _breathtaking_ , and if Toni wasn’t so conscious of Cheryl’s desire to keep them private for the time being, she would kiss her right here, in front of everyone. 

 

But instead, Toni gave her a smile, lifting her hand into a wave. Cheryl slowed to a walk as she approached her, tying her hair back into a ponytail with a big smile. “Hey Cher,” Toni greeted softly, turning to glance behind her and glad to find Sweet Pea and Fangs weren’t there any longer - she wasn’t sure what her explanation would be as to why she was talking to Cheryl so often recently. They had probably made their way to the sports field to get a seat. 

 

“Hey. So, nervous? Or is your experience with  hip hop keeping you going?” Cheryl said, teasingly, and Toni gave her a mock glare. 

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have told you!” She huffed.

 

Cheryl shook her head, the tiny dimples in her cheeks popping slightly as she grinned. “I think it’s cute, TT. And it explains how you’re so good at dancing - your audition blew me away.”

 

“I know. I remember you staring at me,” Toni wriggled her eyebrows suggestively. “What about you; nervous?”

 

“Always am,” Cheryl admitted, and Toni was surprised with how honest Cheryl was, but glad, because she’d gathered so far that it wasn’t usually easy to get her to open up about her feelings. Maybe she was getting more comfortable around her. 

 

Toni reached out, her hand settling on Cheryl’s upper arm in a gesture that could easily be seen as platonic. She brushed her thumb over her soft, ivory skin with a small shake of her head. “Don’t be. You’re going to smash it, babe. You’re a great dancer too, you know?” She didn’t miss the way that Cheryl’s cheeks flushed at the term of endearment. She tilted her head with a smile. “You’re cute when you blush.”

 

Cheryl’s cheeks reddened even more, and Toni chuckled softly, wishing she could lean forward and place a kiss to her lips, adorned with her signature cherry red lipstick. But she settled with a soft squeeze of her arm, fingers continuing to trace soft patterns against her skin. 

 

“Come on, TT. You’ll make us late,” Cheryl said, her smile meeting her eyes, and deepening Toni’s desire to sweep her into her arms and kiss her. But Cheryl placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling again, and starting towards the field. 

 

Toni followed behind, Cheryl’s smile clearly contagious, because soon enough her cheeks were aching from her own. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! sorry that there was no chapter last week, i posted a tweet about it, idk if any of you saw (my twitter is @chxrylblossomx) but this one is fairly long i guess...
> 
> tw for attempted rape. please read with caution.

 

It had only just become dark, the sky a deep steel blue behind Thistle House as Toni walked up the driveway. She wasn’t the _most_ excited for this party - she couldn’t begin to imagine the type of strange looks that she and Cheryl would receive, arriving together. But even so, she was excited to get to spend the evening with Cheryl, even if they had to keep up the ‘friends’ front for the time being - Toni didn’t mind too much, she was okay with them taking time to figure out what they wanted to be before everyone else found out too.

 

Taking a deep breath in, she lifted her fist and knocked against the front door. Cheryl had texted her to say she should be here at eight, and Toni was on time, even a couple of minutes early, something definitely rare for her. After a few moments, she heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and then it flew open, to reveal Cheryl stood there with a bright smile, and- _Wow_. She looked gorgeous.

 

Her outfit consisted of a short black jumpsuit with a gem studded collar, and a small red choker around her neck. Her lipstick was perhaps a more striking red than usual, and it complimented her beautifully simplistic makeup wonderfully. She wasn’t wearing heels, which Toni was grateful for because it meant that for once they were almost the same height, which would make it less of a calf exercise to lean up and kiss Cheryl. And she had a feeling that was what she was going to be doing at every spare moment they had alone this evening.

 

Toni’s lips stretched into a grin, and she brought her eyes back up to Cheryl’s face, meeting her eye. “You look amazing,” she said, quietly, voice more in awe than she’d intended. Her smile widened as Cheryl’s cheeks reddened, gaze falling slightly, smile turning shy.

 

“So do you, TT. Beautiful as always,” Cheryl responded, only faltering for a second after receiving the compliment. Toni’s own outfit wasn’t the fanciest; just a simple, black crop top that finished just above her belly button, and revealed a stretch of her abdomen between the hem and the top of her maroon shorts. She’d spent about half an hour debating it, but decided on leaving her Serpent jacket behind. Cheryl hadn't asked her to, Toni was pretty certain that she would never do that, but she realised it would probably be a lot easier for her to blend in without the big warning sign on her back that would send half of the party running in the opposite direction. And if this was important to Cheryl, she supposed it was important to her to.

 

She wanted it to go well.

 

Toni smiled, stepping forward, hand falling to rest on Cheryl’s hip. “Thanks, babe,” she said quietly, pausing for a moment, eyes scanning over Cheryl’s face, before she leant forward to kiss her.

 

Cheryl hummed softly against her lips, her own hand finding its way to rest atop of Toni’s, prompting the Serpent to tug her a little closer, arm encircling her waist gently. Toni was mindful not to let things go too far, mostly because she didn’t want to smudge Cheryl’s lipstick, but also because she wasn’t entirely sure what ‘taking things slow’ consisted of, but she knew it was something they would need to discuss before things went any further than kissing. Because the last thing Toni wanted to happen is for either her or Cheryl to have regrets about something that happened between them. So it was definitely cause for discussion; maybe even tonight, after the party.

 

She pulled away after a few more moments, lips twitching into a smile at Cheryl’s whimper of protest. She brought her hand up to cup Cheryl’s face, thumb swiping away a smudge of lipstick that was marking her chin. “Do you still plan on coming to mine tonight?” Toni asked, voice still quiet, because it felt needless to speak any louder when Cheryl’s face was only a couple of inches from her own.

 

Cheryl pulled away at that, and Toni felt a sinking disappointment, but she pushed it away, watching as the girl reached behind the door and pulled out a small overnight bag. “I’m all prepared,” Cheryl responded teasingly, and Toni rolled her eyes at Cheryl’s cuteness.

 

“Excellent. In that case are you ready?” She asked, and upon receiving a nod, Toni drew in a breath. “Let’s get this show on the road, then,” she deadpanned.

 

Cheryl threw her a mock glare, rolling her eyes as she stepped across the threshold. “Try to sound a little more enthusiastic, TT.”

 

“Sorry, babe… _Yay_?”

 

There was a short pause, in which Cheryl pulled the front door closed behind her, turning her key in the lock, before stuffing it away into her overnight bag. She glanced up at Toni, a gentle smile adorning her lips that made Toni’s heart possibly skip a beat. “Perfect.”

 

*

 

Cheryl drew in a sharp breath as they walked up the drive to Josie’s house. She squeezed Toni’s hand in her own gently, and felt her stomach clench as her own slipped away, suddenly feeling cold. Toni gave her a small reassuring smile, that left Cheryl wondering what she’d ever done to deserve her.

 

“Veronica gonna be here?” Toni asked softly, hand knocking carefully against Cheryl’s again before she tucked them into the pockets of her shorts.

 

Cheryl gave a regretful nod, turning to face her with a grimace. “I haven’t spoken to her at all,” Cheryl’s stomach clenched again at the mention of her ex girlfriend, but for a completely different reason. “I don’t want to. But I think it’s inevitable.”

 

“I’ll try to restrain myself from punching her in the face,” Toni says, and while Cheryl appreciated that she was joking, a look of anger crossed over Toni’s face for a second or so. Cheryl didn’t want to see her ex-girlfriend and her… _Toni_ fighting, no, but there was something alluring about seeing Toni protective of her, willing to fight Veronica for the harm she’d caused Cheryl.

 

“Please do. There’s no need to break your knuckles over such an irrelevance as her,” Cheryl murmured, spirits lifting significantly at the smile that graced Toni’s lips in response to her words.

 

Coming to a stop at Josie’s front door, she nodded. “You’re right, Cher.”

 

A smile overtook Cheryl’s lips also, and she gave a nod. “As per usual, TT,” she said, noting how grateful she was to have this element of playful banter in her relationship, something she’d never had with Veronica, simply seen in others such as Betty and Jughead, and silently admired. There were many things about Toni that she was grateful for, though, and if she got into that right then, she may spend the whole evening stood on Josie’s doorstep.

 

Taking a deep breath, she bit down on her lip, hoping she hadn’t smudged her lipstick any further than Toni had with their greeting kiss, and lifting her hand to knock against the door. Any other party, it may be open, but Josie had mentioned it was invite only, and so Cheryl wasn’t surprised that they could only just hear the music pulsing from her best friend’s home. It took a couple of minutes, in which time Toni was able to place a careful hand on her back, rubbing soothingly for enough moments to relax Cheryl a little, and return it to her pocket when a silhouette revealed itself behind the frosted glass pane of the front door.

 

“Cheryl!” Josie all but squealed in excitement, hands coming together in a joyful clap as she flung the door open. “I’m so glad you made it. You look gorgeous…” Her gaze swept from Cheryl to settle on Toni, and Cheryl’s hands curled into the fabric of her jumpsuit, anxiously, praying for Josie to be at the very least civil. Cheryl had begged Toni to come with her to this party, she’d feel positively awful if she was treated with nothing but hostility.

 

“Hi Josie,” Cheryl spoke, in an attempt to break the quiet that had settled as her best friend took in the sight of her non-official date. If she wasn’t so sure that Josie was as straight as a ruler, Cheryl might think she was checking Toni out, but she knew that it was simply an analysation, hesitant and yet also eager to judge.

 

Josie eventually offered a smile, and Cheryl felt herself relax in relief, watching Toni’s jaw untense as well. “Tori, welcome,” Josie spoke, lips curling upwards into a smile that could’ve been fake, but it didn’t matter much to Cheryl.

 

Cheryl bit her lip to refrain from correcting Josie, because she would rather maintain this fragile peace, and Toni obviously thought the same because she sank her teeth into her lips to hold back a snort of amusement and gave a nod. “Thanks, Josie. You have a lovely home,” she said with a polite smile, and Cheryl all but swooned at the unusually formal tone of voice that the Serpent took on, obviously trying to appease Cheryl’s friends, and it was the sweetest thing.

 

Josie ushered them inside, and Cheryl had to forcibly remind herself not to take Toni’s hand, despite the urge she had to do just that.

 

As they crossed the threshold the music playing from somewhere inside got louder, and stepping into the hall, Cheryl realised it was busier than she’d thought it would be. ‘Invitation only’ clearly had a different meaning to Josie than it did to her, because she was instantly surrounded on all sides. She could feel her anxiety rising almost straight away and out of habit, she found herself digging her nails into her arm, channelling the nerves into the small action that never failed to ground her. The only consolation was feeling Toni’s pinky finger joining with her own, pulling on her hand gently, and she allowed it because it was far too busy for such a small action to be noticeable. Cheryl wondered how Toni knew that she needed the comfort of contact in situations like these.

 

“The drinks are in the kitchen, and the bathroom is down that hall and on the left,” Josie said, voice raising in volume over the music. Eyes flickering through the crowd of people in her entrance hall, Josie’s gaze stopped on someone, and her face broke out into a grin. “I’ll find you later, okay?” she said, blatantly addressing Cheryl only, and the girl gave a smile and a nod, free hand lifting into a small wave.

 

Josie disappeared shortly after that, and Cheryl had to resist the urge to bury herself close to Toni, chest painfully tight with slight anxiety at the sheer crowdedness of the place. She’d barely made it through the back to school dance, and that had been _her_ party, an environment that she had control in.

 

She must’ve been squeezing Toni’s finger too tight, because she felt a hand brush against her hip, and then Toni’s voice, close to her ear. “Shall we go to the kitchen, babe? I’m sure it’s a little less crowded, and I think you could use a drink.”

 

Cheryl breathed a quiet chuckle, nodding and not objecting when Toni’s finger escaped her own, simply so that she could take Cheryl’s hand instead. Cheryl didn’t recognise half of the people there, and it was unlikely they were watching her anyway. Toni leading them towards the kitchen reminded her once again of the back to school dance, and it brought a smile to Cheryl’s face at the memory of their first real time hanging out together.

 

It was a lot less busy in the kitchen, quieter too, and Cheryl was actually able to see. Regretfully, she dropped Toni’s hand, hand feeling empty once again. There was a small scattering of people, others passing in and out every now and then for drinks, but it was relatively uncrowded, and Cheryl’s shoulders slumped in relief.

 

“Not a big fan of crowds, hm?” Toni’s voice was quiet in her ear, and Cheryl had to stop herself from shivering at the feel of Toni’s breath against the exposed skin of her neck. Her tone was inquisitive, but soft rather than taunting or interrogative.

 

Cheryl sighed, turning around to face Toni with a small shake of her head. “No, not really,” she muttered, and gave a small smile, nodding towards the drinks table which was literally covered inch by inch with undoubtedly fancy alcohol bottles. Cheryl vaguely remembered Josie talking about this whole party being with the intention to impress some important music guy’s son, so it made sense that it was perhaps a little more sophisticated than your average houseparty. “Okay, TT, put those bartender skills to use and mix me a drink?”

 

“ _Mix_ you a drink, huh, Blossom?” Toni arched a teasing eyebrow, and Cheryl simply rolled her eyes, pushing Toni’s arm gently. Toni chuckled, shaking her head and lowering her voice “But of course, anything for my gorgeous _date_.”

 

Cheryl’s cheeks flushed, and she wasn’t quite sure why, but Toni seemed to have a particular talent for making her blush. She watched Toni make her way over to the drinks table, and only then did her gaze land on Betty, across the other side of the kitchen. Her cousin seemed to be watching her, face displaying a mild curiosity, and Cheryl’s blush deepened. Betty began to head over, and Cheryl did her best to disguise her blush by clearing her throat and bringing her hand up to her face for a few moments, although it was all but impossible to hide a blush on such ivory skin.

 

“Cheryl, hey,” Betty’s voice was it’s usual melody of welcoming and kind, and it made it sort of impossible for Cheryl to not give her cousin a warm smile.

 

“Hey, Betty,” she greeted, tone friendly, her gaze swept around the kitchen, finding that she couldn’t see any of her friends in sight. “Is Jughead here? Or… Veronica?” Cheryl was hesitant with the last part, but she figured that if anyone would know of Veronica’s whereabouts, then it would be Betty.

 

Betty grimaced slightly and gave a nod. “I’m afraid so. Her and Archie both,” Betty hesitated, eyes squinting as she looked at Cheryl for a moment or two. “I’m not talking to them, though. Either of them. What they did to you, Cher… Veronica especially, I-” she cut herself off with a saddened sigh.

 

Cheryl was surprised at this information. Very. And she suddenly felt extremely guilty for going out of her way to not only avoid Veronica and Archie this week, but Betty too, when in reality her cousin was on her side. Cheryl wouldn’t have guessed that, though, not in a million years. “Oh… Oh, Cousin Betty, you don’t have to exile your friends because of me,” she said, frowning softly and shaking her head. Really the last thing she would want was for Betty to sever ties with two people that are evidently important to her, all because of Cheryl. “Veronica and Archie… They’re your best friends. I wouldn’t ask that of you.”

 

“And you’re my _cousin_ , Cheryl,” Betty responded, shrugging nonchalantly, smile back on her lips. “I don’t intend on blacklisting them forever, but they deserve to pay for what they’ve done, and I wouldn’t be a very good person if I just continued as if everything is fine after what they’ve done to you.”

 

Cheryl could feel a smile tugging at her own lips. Ever since she had found out about the Coopers being her family, Cheryl had been considerably nicer to Betty, probably as she should have been in the first place. Family meant a lot to her, considering the fact that she could count all the people that had ever cared about her on one hand. But she hadn’t ever been entirely sure if Betty felt the same way, so she’d kept a distance even so. Now, though, she realised that maybe Betty’s intentions were as good as her own, and maybe Betty wanted to be a good cousin as well. “Well, that means a lot to me,” Cheryl said, a little shyly as she gave a nod, cheeks warming slightly. “Thank you.”

 

She felt a hand against the small of her back, and just as she was about to startle, it was gone, and Toni was stood at her side, a smile on her lips and two plastic red cups in her hand. “Hey Betty,” she said, giving a small nod.

 

“Hi, Toni,” Betty greeted, smiling warmly as per usual, and Cheryl was grateful for that. Cheryl knew that Toni had been acquainted with Betty because of their respective relations to Jughead, before Cheryl had even met her, and yet when Toni had first joined the River Vixens, it had seemed as though there was a little hostility between them. She reminded herself to ask Toni about that later, because while it didn’t seem to be present any longer, surely it must have something to do with Jughead. Cheryl wondered if Toni had been involved with him at some point, and she honestly can’t remember much about the boy from before he got together with Betty.

 

“Okay, I should go. Jughead’s going to be waiting for me. I’ll see you both later,” Betty touched her hand against Cheryl’s arm as they both gave a friendly goodbye and watched her leave the kitchen.

 

Toni turned to face Cheryl then, her smile softening. “All good, babe?” she asked, voice quiet but loud enough to be audible over the thumping of the loud music in the background. Her eyes were locked onto Cheryl’s, and for a moment the red-haired girl found all air gone from her lungs; sometimes, it was just hard to believe that Toni cared enough about her to look at her with such sincerity and genuine desire to know how Cheryl was feeling.

 

“All good,” she confirmed with an equally as gentle smile. Her gaze drifted down to the cups in Toni’s hands, and at that, Toni held out one of the cups to her. Cheryl hesitated, taking it into her hand and studying the liquid inside. Not at all because she didn’t trust Toni, but simply because she wasn’t _that_ used to alcohol, and didn’t fancy anything too strong.

 

Toni laughed after observing her for a few seconds, reaching out to squeeze Cheryl’s arm reassuringly. “It’s just coke and vodka, Cher. The drink demands at the Wyrm are of limited range, and this is pretty much as far as my skills go. I only took a while because it looked like you were having an intense conversation with Betty - I didn’t want to interrupt.”

 

Cheryl grinned softly, shaking her head and lifting the cup to her lips to take a sip. The vodka was barely noticeable aside from the vague burn in her throat as she swallowed. “She was telling me how… She’s distanced herself from Veronica and Archie. Only temporarily, maybe, but, I don’t know, it means a lot that she would do something like that for me. We’ve never been the closest, and I guess she has my back more than I realised.”

 

“That’s really sweet of her,” Toni agreed, her hand falling from Cheryl’s arm to take her hand carefully. Cheryl gave her a stern look, but she couldn’t find it in herself to pull away. Everyone in the kitchen was either too buzzed to notice them, or probably didn’t even know who they were. Cheryl wasn’t quite sure where Josie knew all of these people from.

 

Just as the said girl crossed her mind, Cheryl felt a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped in surprise, settling more when Josie came into sight. She knew she was a little more on edge tonight, but she couldn’t help but be wary.

 

“Jesus, Josie, you scared me,” Cheryl muttered, hand tight around Toni’s in an attempt to steady her racing pulse.

 

“Sorry. Cheryl, there’s someone I want you to meet,” she said, reaching out to grab her best friend’s wrist, and Cheryl was only glad that Toni was able to pull her hand back in time.

 

Cheryl looked to Toni, hesitating. She didn’t want to leave her alone at a party where she knew barely anyone. She wasn’t sure who it was that Josie wanted her to meet, but she knew she would rather just stick with Toni.

 

“Go ahead, I’ll catch you later, Blossom,” Toni spoke, fake dismissal evident to Cheryl, but clearly passing right over Josie’s head. As soon as Josie’s gaze was away from Toni, the Serpent threw Cheryl a wink.

 

Josie squeezed Cheryl’s wrist, and Cheryl wanted to pull her hand away, because honestly she wasn’t a fan of touching when it came to anyone but Toni (previously Veronica, but she’d rather not focus on her right now). She mouthed a quick ‘bye’ to Toni, receiving a soft smile in return, before she was all but dragged out of the kitchen and through the crowded hall.

 

Cheryl stumbled a little when Josie came to an abrupt halt, almost spilling the contents of her red solo cup down her front and finding they were stood in front of a guy leant against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He didn’t look all too pleased to be here, but as soon as she came into view, his eyes were on her, seeming slightly more interested. Cheryl had to forcibly restrain a shiver; guys like that gave her the creeps, the kind who objectified women with a simple glance.

 

“Cheryl, this is Nick. Nick, this is my best friend Cheryl,” Josie smiled, gesturing between them, taking a step back slightly. “Nick is the son of the music producer I was telling you about. Xander St Clair,” Josie spoke, and Cheryl suddenly remembered their conversation at Pop’s last weekend.

 

“I am indeed. It’s a great pleasure to meet you,” Nick said, holding out his hand. Cheryl forced a smile onto her face, and despite the displeasure she felt at the nature of his gaze, she placed her hand in his. She expected a handshake, given that was the customary, but he brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing the back of it, and she wanted to wrench her hand away. But she knew that her best friend’s intention behind this whole evening was to impress this guy’s son, and she didn’t want to ruin anything for Josie by appearing rude.

 

“Same goes to you,” she responded politely, setting her cup down on the side table and folding her arms across her chest as soon as Nick released her hand. “How long are you in Riverdale for, Nick?” she asked, feigning interest, because it was better than standing there in an awkward equilibrium of silence.

 

Nick gave a nonchalant shrug, bringing his own red cup up to his lips. “As long as this little hick town can entertain me,” he said simply, and Cheryl wasn’t sure if he was joking or not. She gave a small smile and a nod.

 

“I trust you to keep Nick entertained, Cher,” Josie said, grinning and taking a step away from them, and Cheryl automatically gave a smile, until she realised that meant that Josie was going to leave Cheryl alone with the creepy dude.

 

She quickly grabbed Josie’s arm, stepping out of direct earshot of Nick and turning to face her best friend, glad that the music was loud enough to inhibit him from hearing her quiet words to Josie. “Uh, you can’t leave me with him,” she muttered, eyes widening slightly, “I don’t _know_ him. I have nothing to say. Plus I left Toni alone in the kitchen, she doesn’t know anyone here.”

 

“She’ll find something to do,” Josie spoke dismissively, and at Cheryl’s irritated huff, she shook her head, nodding subtly in Nick’s direction. “ _Please_ , Cheryl, this is super important to me. I can’t abandon all my guests and he’s taken a liking to you already. Just… Keep him entertained, please?”

 

Cheryl bit back a comment about how, no, he hadn’t taken a liking to _her_ , he’d taken a liking to her _body_. And even if he wasn’t evidently a bit of a creep, she was gay, and that would never happen. She held it back, though, because Josie needed this; Cheryl knew how important her music career had always been to her, and Cheryl cared about her friend. “Fine. But please don’t be too long, I’m not sure how long I can take him trying to x-ray vision my tits through my outfit,” Cheryl muttered.

 

Josie snorted in amusement and reached out to squeeze Cheryl’s arm. “Thank you,” she said, giving a wide grin, before she vanished off into the crowd again. Cheryl never understood how people could move so fast in heels.

 

She turned back around to face Nick, giving another polite smile that made her cheeks ache from the forced effort of it. He winked at her, and at that she reached out to grab her cup, taking a large drink from it. The vodka made her throat burn, and she wondered how much exactly Toni had put in. Either way, she was going to need it, that was for sure.

 

*

 

“What kind of a party _is_ this?”

 

Toni spun around in surprise at the sound of the familiar voice, eyebrows shooting up at the sight of her two best friends stood before her in Josie McCoy’s kitchen. According to Cheryl, it was ‘invite only’ and Toni could think of about a million different people that would be on the guest list over Sweet Pea and Fangs. “What the hell, you guys, who let you in?” she asked, but she was grinning, because Cheryl had only been gone ten minutes and she was already tediously bored. Her best friends never failed to provide some much needed entertainment.

 

“Eh, some guy answered the door. Thought you said this was a fancy type thing; this place is a riot,” Sweet Pea responded, snatching Toni’s drink from her hand before she could object and taking a gulp.

 

“Dude,” Toni huffed, running a hand over her face with a quiet snort. Sweet Pea had never learnt his manners, and while it pissed her off sometimes, his embarrassing disregard for others’ thoughts was the source of a lot of her laughs. He went to hand it back, and she quickly shook her head, holding up her hand. “You just keep that,” she muttered.

 

Fangs chuckled, moving to stand beside Toni, resting his arm against her shoulder. “You look nice, Tiny. Where’s your date?”

 

Toni rolled her eyes, shaking her head quickly and ignoring the quickening of her heartbeat. Cheryl wasn’t ready for them to be public, but Toni planned on checking if she could tell Sweet Pea and Fangs yet. She wouldn’t if Cheryl didn’t want her to, but she would trust these boys with her life, and they deserved to know these things about her - just as she did about them. “She’s not my date, idiot. We’re friends, or whatever,” she said, shaking her head again, trying to appear convincing, even though she wasn’t sure they were buying it.

 

“Uh huh, okay, but you have a little lipstick right here,” Sweet Pea said, tapping his own lip, just on the left side. “And I may be mistaken, but I’d say that’s the same shade that a certain head cheerleader wears.”

 

Toni’s eyes widened, and she was quick to wipe away the smudge, mind racing. She was trying to come up with a plausible excuse, but nothing that crossed her mind seemed to sound like it would make much sense. Toni bit her lip, looking away from her friends with a sigh. “We’re not ready for people to know yet, okay? And I know that you guys wouldn’t… But that means no stupid jokes around her, or innuendos, or weird looks, because she’s important to me and I don’t wanna mess this up, okay?” Toni said, voice low just in case, and she surprised herself with the sincerity of her words - things didn’t often get emotional with her best friends, so she was surprised by how authentic she was being with them.

 

Fangs grinned, nudging her shoulder playfully. “Get it, Tiny, she’s hot as fuck!” he exclaimed, and Toni didn’t have the heart to tell him to shut up, because she could tell from his face that he was genuinely happy for her, and that was all she wanted from him and Sweet Pea.

 

“She’s also amazing. And I know you guys had or have reservations because of her family, but she’s not that, okay? Cheryl’s nothing like them; she’s so selfless and sweet once you get to know her,” Toni said, shaking her head and leaning back against the kitchen counter with a smile. “I just hope you’re both cool with it. We’re not like… We’re taking things slow. So just, like I said, _discretion_ please.”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled, nodding and setting the now empty red cup down on the side. “Course, Tiny. Never heard you talk about anyone like that, so she must be something special,” he said, smirking at her slightly. But he was happy for her too. She knew it.

 

Toni felt her cheeks burn, and she shrugged, running a hand through her hair, unable to keep the smile from her lips despite it all. “She is.”

 

They talked for a while longer, mostly stupid banter after that, until Toni glanced at the clock, and realised that it had been over half an hour since Josie had dragged Cheryl away, and she wondered what was taking so long. She didn’t want to be clingy, or anything, but she couldn’t help the nagging panic in the back of her mind. Cheryl had been on edge enough as it was, Toni had begun to pick up on certain things that meant she was anxious, and it had been evident that Cheryl was earlier that evening. She found herself beginning to worry that maybe Cheryl had had a panic attack or something, or found the party too overwhelming and stepped out for air. She wasn’t sure, but she knew there were all kinds of things that could go wrong at house parties - especially ones with alcohol.

 

Toni pulled her phone out of her pocket, checking for any messages from her, but she just had a few instagram notifications. Nothing from Cheryl.

 

“Earth to Toni? Are you even listening to us?” Fangs’ voice caught her attention again, and she looked up, blinking slightly in surprise when she found two sets of expectant eyes on her.

 

“Sorry, no, I didn’t catch that,” Toni sighed, pocketing her phone with a quick shake of her head. “I, uh, I think I’m gonna go see if I can find Cheryl. Don’t cause too much trouble, okay?” she said, voice half joking and half serious, because she’d been to parties with her best friends before, and more often than not it resulted in them being booted out or caught in the middle of a ridiculous fight (the latter usually being Sweet Pea’s fault).

 

Sweet Pea snorted but nodded, raising an eyebrow slightly. “Is everything okay?” he asked, and Toni responded with a shrug.

 

“I think so. She went off forty minutes ago, maybe. I should just check in,” Toni said, giving her friends a smile and walking towards the kitchen doorway. She could just about see the end of the hall from where she was, and she knew she wasn’t mistaken when a flash of red caught her eye. Cheryl. “Oh, she’s right over-”

 

Her gaze landed on the red-haired girl, walking towards the staircase with a guy’s arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Toni couldn’t recognise the guy from where she was stood, and she was confused for a moment, squinting her eyes to see better, to check for sure that it _was_ Cheryl. That was when she realised that it was, but no, Cheryl wasn’t really _walking_ , she was being all but held up by this guy. Her body was slumped against his, and she looked almost asleep from what Toni could see, and he was _guiding_ her up the first step now…  

 

Toni’s entire body was instantly filled with a red hot flash of anger, struck with protectiveness and fear for Cheryl. She snapped into action, practically launching herself out of the kitchen and bursting out into the crowd. She was pushing through the tightly packed hall as best as she could, her actions fuelled by her need to get to Cheryl as quickly as possible, get her away from whatever sick creep thought they could get away with _drugging_ her.

 

Her brain was clouded with worry and anger, and she didn’t care when some girl that she vaguely recognised gasped loudly and dramatically when Toni jostled into her and resulted in her spilling her drink down her front. She barely registered that, nor the fact that Sweet Pea and Fangs were just feet behind her, obviously having seen the same thing.

 

The stairs were less crowded, and she tore up them with utter disregard for the safety hazard of running up stairs in heels, stumbling slightly at the top, but not caring. She had to find Cheryl.

 

There were a bunch of doors lining the hall, but the one at the end on the right was just closing. Toni took off towards it, wishing she hadn’t bothered with heels because it inhibited her movement slightly, but as soon as she reached the door, she was turning the doorknob and hissing in irritation when it didn’t open. Sweet Pea and Fangs came to a halt at her side, seconds later, and she didn’t take the time to question it, simply stood back without a word as Sweet Pea launched himself into the door, the force sending it off its hinges and crashing to the floor.

 

The light from the hall flooded into the room, and the first thing that Toni’s eyes settled on was- Cheryl. She was lying on the bed, body limp and not showing any signs of consciousness. Her heart lurched, tears stinging at her eyes, until her gaze landed on the guy, stood above her, a bewildered look on his face, but he had his hand on her thigh, and suddenly the red hot anger was back, flooding Toni’s veins.

 

She didn’t have time to think, before she was storming towards him, hand curling around the lapel of his jacket and other forming a fist that she launched towards his face without another moment of hesitation. She felt her knuckles crack slightly at the intensity of the hit, and he stumbled, but she kept ahold of his jacket, punching him again, and again, until the throbbing in her hand was too much.

 

“You sick bastard! You’re absolutely disgusting, what kind of _creature_ goes around roofying girls… Y-you messed up asshole,” Toni was stumbling over her words in her rage, gaze flitting to Cheryl, only furthering her anger at the thought that someone could do this to anyone, let alone _her_ Cheryl.

 

The guy’s hand flew up to his face, stopping the bleeding from his nose, eye swollen shut already, and Toni didn’t feel any remorse whatsoever. “She was begging for it,” he spat, stumbling slightly as Toni released the grip on his jacket, raising her fist again, ready to take another swing when she felt Fangs’ arms around her waist, keeping her back.

 

“No, no, get off me,” Toni hissed, but he didn’t, and she knew he wouldn’t let up. “You sick fucking bastard,” she hissed in the direction of the guy, fists still clenched, despite the throbbing of her right hand. She wouldn’t be surprised if she had fractured a few knuckles, but his nose wasn’t in tact either, so it was worth it.

 

“I’m telling you, she-” he began, but Sweet Pea squared up to him, easily over a head taller than him, jabbing a finger into his chest.

 

“You, don’t get to talk,” he spoke, voice low but chillingly intimidating all the same. Toni was grateful, because she was certain that if she was let loose on the guy now, she might kill him. Her grandfather had always said that Topazes had a hidden anger, and Toni had understood when it came to her uncle, but never found it within herself. Until tonight.

 

Hearing a quiet whimper from the direction of the bed, Toni was suddenly drawn out of her state of rage, and she felt sick to her stomach at the thought of what could have happened to Cheryl tonight. Managing to escape Fangs’ arms, his embrace having slackened, she rushed over to the bed, crouching at Cheryl’s side, brow crumpling in concern.

 

“Cheryl?” she spoke quietly, voice only loud enough for her to hear. “Cher, babe?” she questioned again. She wasn’t sure what state of consciousness Cheryl was in, only that she was far too out of it to be aware of what was happening. Toni wasn’t sure if that was a good or bad thing right now.

 

Looking up from her, she gestured to Fangs. “We need to get her home, she doesn’t need to wake up here. I, uh, I don’t want to drive her car, did Sweet Pea bring his truck?”

 

Fangs gave a nod, and Toni moved to sit Cheryl up, but instead Sweet Pea moved in and lifted her up. Toni didn’t argue it, because although at some point the music had cut off, the news of what had just happened obviously spreading through the party, it would still be hard enough to get her out of here with minimal attention.

 

A large amount of the partygoers had cleared out quickly already, and Toni was grateful, because they managed to get Cheryl into Sweet Pea’s van; still almost entirely unconscious. Every time Toni looked to her, her heart clenched painfully.

 

The rest of the journey was a blur to her, until she was unlocking the door to Cheryl’s house - glad that Cheryl had told her about the spare key beneath the flower pot, _classic_ \- and watching as Sweet Pea set her down on the couch in the living room. Only then did Toni allow herself to slightly relax, the adrenaline of the situation beginning to fade.

 

“Thanks for your help, guys,” she muttered, perching herself on the arm of the couch that Cheryl was lying on, looking down at her hand and wincing quietly as she ran a finger over her knuckles.

 

“Of course. Guys like that are what’s wrong with the world. I’m glad you gave him a few punches, otherwise I would’ve,” Fangs muttered, his hand on her shoulder and squeezing carefully.

 

Sweet Pea nodded in agreement, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in the doorway. “Fucking asshole. I would’ve killed him,” he muttered, sighing heavily and looking down at Toni’s fist. “Ice that, Tiny. And update us on Red.”

 

They made their goodbyes brief, and Toni knew they were aware that she wanted them to be gone before Cheryl regained consciousness. She was going to be confused, and upset, and there was no need to add to that by having to maintain her usual facade. Toni knew she was the only one who was allowed to see past that, at the moment.

 

Once her friends were gone, Toni grabbed a bag of frozen peas from Cheryl’s freezer and sat down in the armchair by the fire. Only then did she remember Cheryl’s Nana Rose. She hadn’t heard any noise from the bedroom joined to the living room, and since it was nearing on midnight, Toni assumed she was asleep, probably undisrupted because they’d been fairly quiet in their entrance.

 

She reminded herself to send a message to Fangs and Sweet Pea later, thanking them. They barely knew Cheryl, but they stepped up to help her, and she was grateful for that, even if it was impossible for them not to - given the fact that they were really good guys, even if a lot of people couldn’t see past their Southside Serpent jackets.

 

Toni drew in a shaky breath as she looked to Cheryl. She was trying to force her mind elsewhere, but the reality of what could very well have happened to Cheryl if she hadn’t seen that sicko leading her upstairs… It made Toni feel physically nauseous. Cheryl had been hurt so much in her life. Toni didn’t even know the details of her story, but she knew that Cheryl had experienced far too much pain for anyone, let alone a mere seventeen year old. Toni just wanted to know when life would get better for her, considering this was the second time that she’d sat right here in this living room after someone in Cheryl’s life had hurt her.

 

Toni managed to keep herself awake for at least another two hours, getting up to double check that Cheryl was still breathing a total of seven times, and then she realised that she probably wouldn’t rouse until the morning. Most likely she was just sleeping off the effects of the drugs now, and it was needless to disrupt that by moving her upstairs. Toni would be able to better comfort her in the light of day, maybe things would seem a little less terrible in the morning.

 

She looked over to Cheryl once more, pushing aside the guilt and sadness, and forcing herself to focus on the relief. Cheryl was here, with her, and she’d just narrowly escaped something even more sickening happening to her. If Toni hadn’t seen her when she did, they would be in an infinitely worse situation right now. And that was something to be grateful for, just a little at least.

 

With that final thought, she allowed herself to close her eyes, head fuzzy with tiredness. Her mind was still plagued with thoughts of worry, but the day’s events had been so exhausting that she couldn’t bring herself to keep her eyes open for a moment longer.

 

It took a while, but Toni managed to drift off into a fitful sleep, silently praying for things to be even a little better in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nick st sicko deserves to burn in hell


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! i know it’s taken a while to get this out (understatement of the year) but it’s finally here, and i’m gonna be starting to wrap this up soon! there will be a few more chapters still, don’t worry... but yeah, that’s the plan :)
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter - highly anticipated after such a long wait, possibly.
> 
> trigger warning for mentions of rape and self harm

 

“Toni?”

 

Toni was awoken by the sleepy, half-alert murmur coming from across the room. Blinking her bleary eyes open, she sat up with a start, taking a second to scour the room and gain her bearings before it all came rushing back to her. Eyes settling on Cheryl, sat up on the couch, eyes squinted and confused, face smudged with the remnants of yesterday’s makeup… Toni’s heart ached for her.

 

“Toni? What are you doing here? What…” Cheryl began, voice hoarse and scratchy. Her face crumpled in further bemusement as she cast her gaze down at the clothes she was currently wearing - last night’s outfit. “What happened?”

 

Drawing in a sharp breath, Toni stood up and made her way over to sit at the end of the couch Cheryl had slept on, pursing her lips into a tight line as she tried to think of a way to approach this inevitable conversation. “How much do you remember, of last night, Cheryl?” she asked gently, folding her hands in her lap. 

 

Cheryl frowned, shaking her head slowly, and Toni watched her dig her nails into the pale skin of her thighs. “N-not much, I kind of have a blank…” she said, eyes widening with her growing panic as she looked over to Toni. “Toni, please tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Toni reached out and carefully placed her hand atop of Cheryl’s, entwining their fingers to stop her from pinching herself because that didn’t sit well with her at all. “Look, do you want me to get you a drink and some Advil first? I’m sure you have a headache-”

 

“Just tell me, please!”

 

Toni knew Cheryl didn’t intend to snap, she was scared, and part of her probably knew that whatever happened last night  _ wasn’t  _ good, and so Toni didn’t take it to heart. 

 

“Okay,” she nodded, brushing her thumb over Cheryl’s knuckles lightly. “Do you remember Josie introducing you to a guy last night, after we arrived at her party?” 

 

Cheryl squinted in thought for a second, before she nodded. “Nick,” she said, and Toni picked up on the uncertain tremble of her voice. 

 

“Yeah. Well he… I don’t know how, but he must have slipped something in your drink. I was in the kitchen talking to Sweet Pea and Fangs, and then I saw him leading you upstairs, but… more like dragging you, you were so out of it, and I knew it wasn’t right because you’d only had one drink, and-” Toni cut herself off, reminding herself to breathe, squeezing Cheryl’s hand lightly. “Sweet Pea broke the door down and Nick had you on the bed, and he didn’t— he didn’t get any further than that because I punched the shit out of him, but… I’m so  _ sorry _ , Cher, I shouldn’t have let you out of my sight, I knew how nervous you were.”

 

Cheryl stares at her in surprise, eyes watery and jaw tensed. “He… roofied me?” she choked out quietly, voice trembling, shaking her head slightly. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Toni repeated quietly, swallowing thickly and placing her other hand on Cheryl’s knee. “We can call Sheriff Keller and make a statement, if that’s what you want, I’m… I’m so sorry Cher.”

 

Blinking harshly, Cheryl brought her hand up to her eyes, wiping at the tears that were escaping her eyes, furiously, her other hand squeezing Toni’s tightly. “Oh god, I… Toni,” Cheryl choked out, a whine escaping her lips.

 

Heart aching, Toni shuffled a little closer, an overwhelming feeling of helplessness making her want to cry too. “I know, I know… It’s okay, hey, you’re safe now, alright?” Toni said, chest constricting painfully at each of Cheryl’s sobs. 

 

“He tried to… t-tried to  _ rape _ me,” Cheryl cried quietly, curling in on herself, hand trembling violently in Toni’s. 

 

Feeling so goddamn  _ useless _ to help, Toni blinked and nodded, her own tears stinging at her eyes. “Can I put my arms around you?” she asked quietly, just in case, because Cheryl might not want that and she had to be sure. 

 

She nodded quickly, though, body melting into the safety of Toni’s arms almost as soon as she embraced her, sobs continuing to wrack her entire body. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Cheryl. I should have stayed with you. I shouldn’t have let Josie take you off to that goddamn  _ creep _ … god, we shouldn’t have even gone to that stupid party, I’m so sorry,” Toni muttered, arms tight around Cheryl’s trembling body.

 

Cheryl pressed her face into the crook of Toni’s neck, shaking her head fervently as she clung to her. “It’s not your f-fault, Toni. It’s  _ h-him _ , all him,” she choked out, “You saved me.”

 

Toni swallowed, shaking her head and holding Cheryl even closer. “You wouldn’t have needed saving if I’d stayed by your side. I knew you were nervous, but I let you go off with Josie anyway, I should’ve just…” Toni sighed, biting her lip to still the trembling of her chin. “I’m  _ sorry _ .”

 

“Stop apologising, i-it wasn’t your fault, TT. If you hadn’t got there when you did, he could’ve… god, i-it could’ve been so much worse,” Cheryl said, voice even scratchier than before, “ _ Thank you _ , Toni.”

 

Toni drew in a sharp breath, shaking her head a few times. “Don’t thank me, Cher. You don’t have to thank me,” she murmured, voice cracking slightly as she clung onto Cheryl a little tighter. “I would’ve killed him if Fangs hadn’t pulled me away.”

 

“Fangs and Sweet Pea were there too?” Cheryl asked, sniffling softly, curling further into Toni. 

 

“They helped me get you home,” Toni gave a watery smile, brushing a lock of Cheryl’s hair away from her face. 

 

Cheryl inhaled softly, nodding against Toni’s chest, wiping her tears away once more. “I’m just so glad he didn’t get any further, Toni, I’m… I’m  _ so _ grateful to you all for what you did. I hate to think about what might’ve happened.”

 

“I know, babe,” Toni breathed softly, lips brushing against Cheryl’s forehead in a tender kiss. “I’m so glad you’re okay. And I’m here for you, okay? Whatever you need.”

 

Cheryl offered as best a smile as she could, looking up at Toni after a few seconds. “Will you stay with me today, TT?” Cheryl asked quietly, biting down on her lip and clinging impossibly tighter to Toni. “If you can’t, if you have a shift at the bar or something, I understand, I just don’t wanna be alo-”

 

“Of course I’ll stay, Cher. I wasn’t planning on leaving you.”

 

Letting out an audible sigh of relief, Cheryl nodded, before shifting into a more upright position. “I think I might shower. I feel…” she sucked in a breath of air through her teeth, trailing off, because there was no need to continue; Toni understood. “You can use it after me, if you like, and then borrow some clothes?”

 

Toni nodded and squeezed Cheryl’s thigh lightly, offering her a gentle smile. “Okay. I’ll make us some breakfast, yeah? What do you have?” She asked, standing up from the couch, stiff joints popping slightly, body a little sore from sleeping awkwardly on the armchair. 

 

Humming in contemplation, Cheryl tipped her head and stood up too, allowing Toni to place a gentle hand on her waist and tug her close. Toni was careful,  _ very careful _ , because she was slightly terrified that Cheryl could shatter like a piece of fragile glass at any moment, right in front of her eyes. But she also wanted to have her close, to be able to offer her as much comfort as possible, and to remind herself that Cheryl was essentially  _ okay _ .

 

“There’s oatmeal, cereal, toast—”

 

“Do you want me to make some pancakes?” Toni asked, nudging her nose against Cheryl’s cheek lightly, a smile grazing her lips once more at the slight twitch of Cheryl’s own. 

 

Cheryl nodded a little shyly, eyes widening, resting her head on top of Toni’s as the serpent moved that final bit closer so that her body was pressed up close against Cheryl’s own. “Would you, TT?”

 

Toni reached out to tuck a lock of copper curls behind Cheryl’s ear as she stood up, a smile on her face as she nodded her head. All she could think was how utterly  _ gorgeous  _ Cheryl looked, even after the night she’d had, minimal hours of sleep, and the smudged makeup all over her face… she took Toni’s breath away. She was a masterpiece. 

 

Toni’s lips curled upwards more as she nodded her head, fingers threading through Cheryl’s hair lightly. “Of course. Anything for you,” she muttered, chuckling at Cheryl’s soft groan. 

 

“So sappy.”

 

Toni winked, smiling at the deepening blush on Cheryl’s cheeks. “Only for you, Cher,” she stroked Cheryl’s hair a little more, fingers tangling in a small knot in Cheryl’s curls. Leaning forward to place a chaste kiss to her lips, Toni nodded towards the staircase. “Go shower, okay? I’ll make some pancakes for us and Nana Rose.”

 

“Look at us, being all domestic,” Cheryl said, mostly definitely teasing because she bopped Toni’s nose lightly as she pulled back, but… it stirred up a little emotion within Toni. Because…

 

She wanted this, with Cheryl. 

 

Not yet, of course not, they were seventeen years old and not even  _ official  _ yet… But fuck, Cheryl made Toni feel so many things that she’d never felt before. So many things that she didn’t know were  _ possible  _ to feel after such a short time. 

 

And she could  _ see _ a future with Cheryl. Not for a long time yet, obviously… but it was there. 

 

“TT, did you hear me? I said I won’t be long and then you can shower,” Cheryl’s hand cupped Toni’s cheek lightly, a small smile on her lips as she studied Toni’s face. “Okay?”

 

Smiling once more, Toni tipped her head a little into Cheryl’s touch with a nod. “Okay.”

 

She watched Cheryl disappear off upstairs with a heavy affection in her chest and a warmth radiating through her body. 

 

*

 

“I’m  _ okay _ … I promise… It wasn’t your fault, Jo, not at all…”

 

Toni wasn’t eavesdropping, not really, but she faltered in the doorway of the living room at the sound of Cheryl’s voice, keeping tucked out of sight just in the hall. 

 

Since their initial conversation first thing this morning, the events of last night hadn’t arisen in conversation again. Cheryl seemed to be doing okay, but Toni wanted to be sure that she wasn’t just pretending for the sake of her oh-so-important image. Because Toni didn’t  _ care  _ about that; she didn’t want Cheryl to have to pretend to be the emotionless, girl of steel around her. 

 

She liked Cheryl for exactly who she was, not who she pretended to be, a lot of the time out of fear of being judged, or hurt  _ again _ … No, Toni liked the true, authentic Cheryl Blossom that she’d been able to see beneath the facade since the beginning. 

 

“I promise I’ll let you know if I need anything… No, uhm, I’m actually not alone… Yeah… No, no it’s  _ Toni _ , not Tori…”

 

Toni breathed a quiet chuckle at that, and at that point her guilty conscience got the better of her and she took that opportunity to walk into the living room, setting the glass of water and Tylenol pills down on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

 

Cheryl looked up and gave her a soft smile, gesturing to the phone and rolling her eyes, prompting Toni to smile in return. “Okay, Josie, thank you for calling… I have to go. I’ll speak to you later.”

 

Toni slid back into her previous position beside Cheryl, resting an arm over the back of the couch and tugging the slightly too big sweats up as she did so. “Everything okay?” 

 

Turning off her phone, Cheryl nodded, scooting closer to Toni and resting her head on her chest. “Josie was just checking in. She was asking me whether I’m planning on pressing charges.”

 

“Right. When do you want to call Sheriff Keller?” Toni asked softly, threading her fingers lightly through Cheryl’s hair, something she’d come to realise that she liked a lot, until suddenly there was no longer a weight on her chest and Cheryl was sitting up, staring at her. 

 

“Wait, Toni,  _ what _ ?” 

 

Toni blinked a little puzzledly, brow furrowing, not quite understanding where the confusion was. “What?” she asked, eyes roaming over Cheryl’s face. “You are pressing charges, aren’t you?”

 

Staring at her for a second, Cheryl shook her head and Toni’s heart  _ sunk _ .

 

Swallowing thickly, Toni took a deep breath to keep herself calm. “You’re not? You’re going to let him get away with what he did to you?” She asked, voice low and calm despite the very uncalm emotions brewing inside of her. 

 

“Toni-” Cheryl exhaled sharply, shaking her head a few times. “ _ Please _ don’t. I can’t.”

 

Confusion intensifying, Toni sat up a little more, elbows resting on her knees. “I’m just not understanding, Cheryl. He drugged you with the intention to rape you… He  _ would have  _ raped you, Cheryl! And for all we know he could do the same to other girls.”

 

Cheryl winced, and Toni felt a flash of remorse at her insensitivity, but upon reaching forward to touch her arm lightly, Cheryl flinched away. 

 

“I  _ know _ you’re coming from a good place, TT, you’re saying this because you care, and I’m  _ so  _ grateful that you saved me, but…” Cheryl drew in a soft breath of air, blinking her eyes closed for a few long moments. “This is my decision. I can’t and I  _ won’t  _ stand in a courtroom opposite Nick St. Clair, I  _ won’t _ stand for the humiliation when people at school find out that I’m pressing charges for something that didn’t even really  _ happen _ -”

 

“Hey, Cheryl,” Toni cut in, brow furrowing, hand gripping Cheryl’s bare thigh lightly. “Stop. Don’t you dare say that. Last night really happened, okay? It was horrible, traumatic, and something that I  _ wish  _ I could erase for you, but… it really happened, alright? Don’t for one second doubt the validity of how you’re feeling about all of this.”

 

Cheryl wet her lips and nodded once, eyes suddenly a little glassy with tears. “Well I won’t, okay? I won’t talk to Sheriff Keller or press charges… I just  _ can’t,  _ TT.”

 

Toni gulped, catching her lower lip between her teeth with a sharp inhale. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand… She did. Cheryl was scared, and he didn’t want to have to face off with her would-be-rapist in a courtroom battle. She didn’t want to be forced to uncover the buried memories of the previous night… 

 

Maybe it wasn’t the right choice, Toni wasn’t sure. But it also wasn’t  _ her  _ choice, and there was only so much she could do to attempt to help. 

 

Toni found her attention drawn to Cheryl digging her fingernails into the soft flesh of her arm, lip caught between her teeth, eyes watery. It brought on a familiar heavy worry that Toni wasn’t able to ignore this time; she pushed aside the fear of overstepping and reached out to grab Cheryl’s hand carefully. 

 

“Hey… Cher, don’t do that,” she muttered softly, squeezing Cheryl’s hand, interlacing their fingers as she had done earlier. 

 

Cheryl dropped her gaze, expression tinted with a little shame that Toni didn’t quite understand. “Sorry.”

 

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, I just don’t want you hurting yourself, babe,” Toni frowned softly, brushing her thumb lightly over Cheryl’s knuckles, gaze scanning over her arm that was marked with a few red scratches, a small trail of blood running down her arm, a stark contrast to the ivory skin. 

 

Toni’s heart lurched in worry.

 

“Cher…” she prompted softly, upon not receiving a response. “Talk to me?”

 

Cheryl swallowed harshly, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, it’s just… It’s easier, when it gets too much, to just… Channel the emotion,” she muttered, shaking her head once more, a huff of frustration passing her lips. “It doesn’t make any sense, I know.”

 

“It does,” Toni frowns softly, stroking Cheryl’s hand a little more, before dropping it and bringing her hand up to cup Cheryl’s face carefully. “Next time you feel like that… tell me. It’s a coping mechanism, yes, but not a healthy one.”

 

Hesitating, Cheryl ducked her head and nodded. “I… I can try my best, TT.”

 

“That’s all I ask,” Toni responded softly, lips curling upwards ever so slightly as she brushed her thumb over Cheryl’s cheek. “And you’re sure, about Keller?” 

 

“Absolutely sure,” Cheryl responded quietly, finally sinking back against the couch once more. 

 

Toni drew in a breath and nodded, lifting up her arm once more as she settled back against the couch too, warmth flooding her when Cheryl snuggled into her chest again. “Okay. I’m sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to try and monopolise your decision making. I know it’s not my choice at all, and I just don’t want you to regret whatever you choose to do.”

 

Shaking her head, Cheryl peered up at Toni, lips slowly curling upwards. “Baby, huh?”

 

“I, uh-” Toni began, cheeks flushing softly. 

 

“Shh. TT, I like it,” Cheryl muttered, a little shyly, clinging onto her…  _ not- _ girlfriend even tighter. “You can call me whatever you want.”

 

Toni chuckled, shaking her head a little as she placed a soft kiss to Cheryl’s forehead. “So can you.”

 

“Even Antoinette?”

 

“No.”

 

*

 

Apparently, to Josie, “ _ I’ll let you know if I need anything _ ” somehow translated to “ _ You should come round to my house _ ”, and that how Cheryl, Toni and Josie found themselves sitting in Thistle House’s living room, enduring the most torturous awkward silence ever experienced. 

 

Toni was doing her best to think of something - quite literally  _ anything _ \- to say, to cut through the thick tension in the room but nothing came to mind. It was hard to think with Josie staring straight at her, an unduly perfect, fake smile forming on her lips everytime Toni looked her way. 

 

It was unsettling, to be quite honest. 

 

“So, Tor— uh,  _ Toni _ , how did you and Cheryl become friends?”

 

It was a poorly phrased question, and sounded like something you say to a new acquaintance upon meeting, except usually in a much less awkward manner. However, Toni isn’t about to reject Josie’s olive branch - oddly presented, but even so. 

 

“Mr Johnson was being an asshole to her in maths and I shut him up,” Toni explained, almost choking with laughter at the dubious expression Josie adapted. “Don’t worry, I didn’t shank him or anything, I literally just told him to shut up.”

 

“Toni,” Cheryl warned softly, and with a single glance Toni could tell that Cheryl was doing her best to hold back her own laughter, knowing that Josie wouldn’t appreciate the same sense of humour. 

 

Biting her lip, Toni forced away her smile as she looked to Josie. “But yeah, Cheryl was clearly upset and I just wanted to be a good person and help her out. I got a detention and sent to the principle but… It was worth it.”

 

Toni caught Cheryl’s shy smile, accompanied by flushed cheeks that she tried to hide by ducking her head. Her words were broaching on being just a little  _ too  _ truthful, and Toni had to remind herself to maintain the ‘just friends’ facade. 

 

Josie looked slightly surprised. “Wow, that’s… that was nice of you,” she responded, nodding her head. Toni wondered if she was being genuine or not, and decided that if Josie was being fake, she couldn’t tell anyway. 

 

“Look… I’ll be straight up with you: I’m here for two reasons. One, obviously being to check on my girl after her  _ hellish  _ night last night, and two…” Josie drew in a sharp breath, eyes flickering between the two of them. Toni felt unease swimming in her stomach. 

 

“I know you two are a thing.” 

 

Toni felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, and she looked to Cheryl who also seemed to have frozen. 

 

Opening her mouth to speak, Toni was cut off by Josie.

 

“Before you try to bluff your way out of it, I’ve known for a while, and that’s why I was a little… off with you, Toni. Because I don’t want to see Cheryl getting her heart broken again,” Josie replied, shaking her head slowly, brow furrowing in thought for a few moments. “It was wrong of me, and I’m sorry, and I came to say that after seeing how you handled last night, how much you care about her; that despite all of our differences… You have my blessing, if that counts for anything.”

 

It was silent for a few moments, and then a Cheryl was exhaling shakily, the sigh heavy with emotion that had Toni looking to her in immediate concern. But she was smiling, head resting in her hands. “God, Josie, I was terrified of telling you. You and Toni are two of the most important people in my life, and…” Cheryl sucked in a breath of air, meeting Josie’s gaze and giving her a matching smile. “Of course that counts for something. You’re my best friend!”

 

Cheryl got up to give Josie a hug, both girls watery-eyed as they wrapped their arms around one another, and Toni almost laughed at the idea of any of this occurring with either of  _ her  _ best friends. It was safe to say the friendship dynamic with her fellow biker gang besties was a little different, and Toni wasn’t used to witnessing exchanges such as what was currently going on between Josie and Cheryl.

 

Which is why she was very taken aback when Josie grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hug as well. Toni stumbled, eyes blinking in surprise as she was practically squished in between Cheryl and Josie. She let out a small squeak, hearing Cheryl laugh and feeling a familiar soft hand against the small of her back, rubbing a slow circle. 

 

As soon as she was let free, Josie looked to Toni with a smile that - this time - Toni could see was truly genuine. “But seriously, Toni, I’m sorry. I was wrong to assume you were bad for Cheryl simply because of where you grew up.”

 

Pushing her pride aside - for Cheryl, and Cheryl  _ only _ \- Toni gave a smile, shaking her head. “It’s fine, Josie. You’re forgiven.”

 

“Actually, no, it’s not fine.”

 

Toni blinked quickly, taken by surprise, eyes flickering over to Cheryl, who had her lips pursed and gaze fixed intently on Josie. 

 

“I’m glad you’re okay with us, Josie, I  _ really _ am, but it’s not okay how you treated Toni. You ostracised her for no reason, treated her like trash, guilt-tripped  _ me  _ into feeling bad, all because she’s a Serpent?” Cheryl swallowed, sighing softly. “I need your promise that you’ll do better. Not just with Toni, but all the Serpents. Sweet Pea and Fangs helped me last night too and they barely know me. If that doesn’t go to show that they’re not all bad guys, I don’t know what will. So, promise me, Josie?”

 

Josie looked just as shocked as Toni felt, but she nodded a little dumbfoundedly, the hand still on Cheryl’s shoulder squeezing lightly. “I promise. And I’m sorry -  _ both  _ of you.”

 

After a little more tense small talk that only served to prove they probably wouldn’t be spending a lot of time with Josie as a couple, they said their goodbyes - genuine ones, thankfully - leaving Cheryl and Toni alone once more. Despite the lack of bad blood between them and Josie, both of them breathed a sigh of relief once the door closed behind Josie. 

 

Toni looked to Cheryl with a warm smile, and a few moments later found herself being enveloped in a hug. It seemed she was beginning to grow accustomed to unsolicited hugs, because she didn’t question it and simply wrapped her arms around Cheryl with a small smile, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Thank you for that. For what you said to Josie,” Toni murmured softly, because a voice any louder seemed as though it would invade on the serenity of their little moment. 

 

“It was true. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that, TT, and I’d be a shitty girlfriend if I let her get away with it,” Cheryl responded, clinging to Toni a little tighter. 

 

It didn’t seem to register with her what exactly she’d said, until Toni pulled back a little, lips curling upwards. “You’d be a shitty what?”

 

“Girlf—  _ oh _ ,” Cheryl drew in a sharp breath, eyes scouring Toni’s face with deliberation, before she allowed herself to give a hopeful smile. She ran a gentle hand through the ends of Toni’s hair, smile widening. “Be my girlfriend?”

 

Toni’s heart positively  _ leapt.  _ “Are you serious?”

 

“Of course I’m serious,” Cheryl shook her head with a grin. “I care more about you than I knew was possible in such little time. I know we said we’d take it slow, and I know it sounds ridiculous when I say the idea of losing you kills me… It’s been a shitty few weeks, Toni, to say the least, but you’ve been my anchor. I couldn’t have gotten through all of this without you, and I’ll be there for  _ you  _ through shitty times too. Just…” Cheryl smiled and sighed. 

 

“Just be my girlfriend, TT.”

 

Toni couldn’t contain her own grin, entire body warming in affection at the hopeful little smile Cheryl was wearing. “As if I could ever say no, cutie.”

 

Cheryl squealed, the hand in Toni’s hair slowly sliding to cup her face, dimples popping as she leant closer until their noses brushed. “I was planning on asking you a little more extravagantly, but—”

 

“This was perfect, baby,” Toni muttered, and before Cheryl had the chance to choke out a flustered response, she surged forward and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. 

 

Toni gripped her waist as their lips moved together languidly, the warmth of Cheryl’s body up against hers making the feeling even more electric. Cheryl’s fingers grazed her jawline lightly and Toni allowed herself to melt into the kiss, arms securely around Cheryl’s waist. 

 

“So… you’re my girlfriend now?” Cheryl asked, a little breathlessly as she detached her lips from Toni’s, brushing her cheek lightly. 

 

Toni chuckled, shaking her head slowly. “You’re such a dork, but yes. I am. And you’re mine.”

 

“Yours.”

 

Toni was certain that neither of them stopped smiling all evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girlfriends uwu   
> COMMENT YOUR THOUGHTS GUYS ILY ALL!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a much needed confrontation, and a not-so-needed visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp... sorry it's been so long! i was on holiday for three weeks and then, well, i've not been having a great time recently i'll be honest. so writing this wasn't my priority. but here it is now. only a few more chapters to go i think, folks. 
> 
> hope you enjoy!! :)

 

“Cheryl, are you _sure_ that you’re up for this—”

 

Breathing in sharply and stopping at the foot of the steps leading up to the school entrance, Cheryl placed a careful hand on Toni’s shoulder, tilting her head down ever so slightly to look her straight in the eye. “TT, I know you have the best intentions and I appreciate the sentiment of your doting concern very much… But I promise, I’m _fine_ . I’m not feeling off, or light-headed, or unwell; I’m truly _okay_.”

 

Toni sighed, running a heavy hand through the tangled waves of her pink hair. “I know, I know, it’s just that Rohypnol combined with alcohol can sometimes cause adverse reactions that don’t manifest until later on—”

 

Cutting Toni off once more, Cheryl gripped her girlfriend’s arm lightly, shaking her head. “If I start to feel nauseous or drowsy, or anything like that, I promise that you’ll be the first to know. You trust me, right?”

 

“A hundred percent,” Toni responded unfalteringly, not missing a beat. Her words made Cheryl’s heart expand in adoration, and she found a small smile tugging at her lips. 

 

“Okay, that’s good. So trust that I’ll come to you the minute something feels off, okay?” She tilted her head, fingers brushing small soothing circles on Toni’s arm. 

 

She could see the dogs turning in her head, but after a few moments, Toni nodded resolutely. “Alright. I’ll worry regardless, though, you know that, right?”

 

Cheryl laughed softly, nodding her head. “I know, babe. You’re just too good to me,” Cheryl responded, teasingly, nudging Toni’s shoulder lightly with her own. She wanted nothing more than to fall into Toni’s arms for a final hug before they braved the day, but she knew their window of time for that was over, and so she simply squeezed her arm a final time before dropping her hand to her side. 

 

“Why are you always early, anyway? Is it some kind of requirement for student body president to be ridiculously punctual?” Toni asked, adjusting her bag over her shoulder and turning to start her way up the steps. 

 

Following her lead with a quiet chuckle, Cheryl shook her head. “Our attendance is less than perfect as it is after last week’s… shenanigans,” she did her best not to cringe at the thought of Penelope Blossom, but it was hard after seventeen years of associating the woman with pain. “I didn’t want to risk a late mark to tarnish our records further.”

 

“You’re crazy,” Toni responded lightly, and Cheryl knew that had it been anyone else, _that_ word would cause her to recoil in shame and self doubt. But it was Toni. Her sweet Toni, and she knew that nothing intending any harm towards Cheryl would ever pass those soft pink lips. 

 

“I know.”

 

All of a sudden, Toni seemed to come to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hall, prompting Cheryl to almost crash right into her back, eyes wide. “Toni? What is it? What’s the—” the question quickly became unnecessary however, because Cheryl’s own eyes found the source of Toni’s surprise. 

 

Veronica and Archie were stood to the side of the lockers, Veronica seated on the window ledge between Archie’s legs, his strong arms wound around her shoulders, their lips against one another’s. 

 

It was sickening. 

 

They were so close, so _intimate_ that for a moment, Cheryl expected to feel sadness, betrayal or perhaps a shred of lingering jealousy… But - to her surprise - she felt none of those. The thrum of longing she anticipated to be aroused by the exchange was nowhere in sight, and she quickly realised that _maybe_ she and Veronica had been falling apart for longer than she had realised at the time. Maybe her period of missing Veronica had been and gone in the time that she was living the false pretence that they were still a couple. 

 

“Cher? Are you alright? God, they’re so disrespectful, it’s unbelievable.”

 

Cheryl was unable to help but bob her head in agreement, turning her attention to Toni. “I’m okay, though, TT. I’m just over her, you know?” Cheryl responded, wanting nothing more than to reach out and tuck a lock of Toni’s pink hair behind her ear, place a warm kiss to her caramel skin. “Am I angry? Yes, because she’s a deceitful adulterer. But I’m not sad and I certainly don’t miss her.”

 

Toni gave her a look of uncertainty, and Cheryl saw that she hadn’t conveyed her point quite well enough. “It’s okay if you are, Cher. You’re allowed to be sad, I’d understand.”

 

Sighing quietly, Cheryl glanced around them once before taking ahold of Toni’s arm carefully and tugging her into the toilets, pushing the door immediately closed behind her. 

 

“Cheryl what are you—” Toni began, but Cheryl shushed her softly. 

 

After checking the stalls briefly, Cheryl moved to stand in front of Toni, taking both of her hands lightly. “Listen to me, okay? Veronica doesn’t mean anything to me now. She may account for a fair portion of my past, but that’s all she is, TT - the _past_ . _You_ are my _girlfriend_ now _._ I wouldn’t think about even kissing you if I still harboured any of my romantic feelings towards Veronica, because you’re nobody’s rebound, you’re… god, you’re fucking amazing, Toni.”

 

Staring at her for a moment, Toni shook her head. “What did I do to deserve you?” she muttered, and Cheryl’s cheeks burned at the sentiment, taking a step closer to Toni and placing her hand on her girlfriend’s waist. 

 

“It’s _me_ who should be asking that question. You’ve done nothing but be absolutely amazing and supportive through the last few weeks of pandemonium. I _definitely_ don’t deserve you, TT,” Cheryl said, and her words were said with lighthearted intention, but Toni could hear the underlying self doubt, simmering beneath the surface. 

 

“Hey,” Toni murmured, hesitating before glancing at the door behind Cheryl and leaning in to kiss her. It was chaste, and left Cheryl whining quietly at the loss of contact, Toni chuckling softly. “You’re amazing too. Don’t ever doubt that.”

 

Cheryl chuckled softly, tugging Toni a little closer and resting her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, disregarding the risk of someone walking in on them. “On second thoughts, I would much rather be back at Thistle House with you.”

 

“Why, do you feel nauseous? Dizzy? Headache?” Toni asked suddenly, pulling back from Cheryl to grip her face, fast enough that the girl almost fell over. 

 

As concerned, wide eyes scoured Cheryl’s face, Cheryl groaned softly, shaking her head and placing her hands atop of Toni’s to carefully move them from her face. “It’s _okay_ , Toni. I feel fine, I’d just rather be at home - that’s all I meant,” she explain, chuckling lightly as she brushed her thumbs over Toni’s knuckles in a soothing motion. 

 

Sliding one of her hands out of Cheryl’s, Toni swatted her arm playfully, giving a frown. “Don’t scare me like that! I’m… I’m worried about you, okay?”

 

Cheryl’s expression softened almost instantly, and she took Toni’s hand between both of her own. She could tell Toni was genuinely worried, could practically _see_ her eyes still checking Cheryl’s face for any sign of discomfort or concealed sickness… and in any other situation it may be mildly comical, but to know that Toni felt so hopelessly worried about her? _Scared to lose her…_

 

“I’m right here, TT, okay? If it will make you feel better I can text you every hour to let you know that I’m alright.”

 

Sighing softly, Toni caught her lower lip between her teeth and gave a slightly dubious nod of agreement. “That would make me feel better,” she admitted, offering a sheepish smile that made Cheryl’s heart swell in affection. 

 

“Okay, then that’s what I’ll do. Now let’s go, because if I’m late to history, I can’t promise that I’ll make it out with all body parts intact,” she teased, pleased to get a soft laugh out of Toni. 

 

Regretfully, they released one another’s hands, making their way to the door, but just as Toni reached for the handle the door swung open, a couple of inches from knocking her out. 

 

And there stood no other than the devil herself. 

 

You could cut the stifling tension in the air with a knife. Cheryl’s eyes had widened in an almost comical expression of surprise, Toni’s jaw had tightened, shoulders tensed, and Veronica looked like a deer caught in headlights. Groaning internally, Cheryl made a silent wish to be teleported to anywhere but here. 

 

Up to that point, avoiding Veronica had proved to be a pretty unsubstantial feat. It was likely that the raven-haired girl, too, was also actively trying to stay out of her way, and while Cheryl had been forced to catch a glimpse of her here and there in classes or in passing one another in the hall; ultimately, confrontation had been avoided. 

 

Until now. 

 

“Cheryl…” Veronica began, trailing off only seconds after beginning, drawing in a sharp breath of air as she took a few seconds to drag her eyes over her ex-girlfriend. 

 

Cheryl squirmed uncomfortably beneath Veronica’s gaze. “Veronica,” she greeted, curtly, not bothering with a smile because any sincerity would be utterly fake and meaningless. 

 

There was a little more silence that involved Toni sucking in a breath of air through her teeth, scuffing her foot against the floor of the bathroom in an attempt to distract herself from the _painful_ awkwardness of the situation… and then Veronica was talking again, much to both of their dismays. 

 

“Listen, I heard what happened at Josie’s on Friday-” Veronica started, and Toni didn’t miss the way Cheryl flinched at that, noticing her curl her hands into tight fists. 

 

“You lost the right to talk to me about my life when you fucked Archie Andrews,” Cheryl cut in, coldly, gaze icy as she glared straight at Veronica. It was a stare that Toni knew with the utmost certainty she would _never_ want to be on the receiving end of, and she was honestly shocked to see Cheryl acting that way given that she’d never witnessed this side of her before. 

 

Toni knew it was a facade - a mask, for protection. The real, true Cheryl was nothing akin to this stone cold HBIC, she was a lot more vulnerable and soft than she would ever allow herself to be to the rest of the world. And after how badly Veronica had hurt and betrayed her? Toni wasn’t surprised that Cheryl believed she had no other choice than to throw those walls straight back up. 

 

Veronica shifted uncomfortably, cheeks flushing red in shame as she spared Toni an embarrassed glance. “Cheryl, come on, I just wanted to know if you’re okay.”

 

“And why would you care?” Cheryl asked, cocking an eyebrow, folding her arms tightly across her chest. Toni didn’t miss the way she dug her nails into her arm, and in any other situation she wouldn’t hesitate to reach out and stop her, but this confrontation was something Cheryl needed to do, and Toni didn’t want to interfere. Not unless she had to sock Veronica in the face, anyway. 

 

“You made it relatively clear when you cheated on me and lied about it for _months_ , that you don’t give a flying fuck about how I feel,” Cheryl snapped, gaze unfaltering, voice steely. 

 

Toni found herself thinking that if she didn’t know Cheryl’s true nature, a little part of herself may be slightly scared. Not only was it alarming to hear her usually eloquent girlfriend resorting to curse words, but the pure malice on her face was nothing short of venomous. 

 

“Look, Cheryl…” Veronica wet her lips, shifting on the spot uncomfortably and switching her gaze away from her ex-girlfriend. That seemed to be when she properly registered Toni’s presence, and her lips curled downwards a little in distaste. 

 

Toni simply rolled her eyes and sighed. She’d never cared to associate herself with petty drama and conceited IT girls, and she wasn’t about to start engaging with that kind of behaviour now. She was going to take the high road and ignore Veronica because that was just who she was. 

 

“Hold on,” Veronica said suddenly, blinking once harshly and lifting a finger to point to Toni. “You’re telling me that nothing happened between you and… and her?” 

 

Toni glanced to Cheryl whose jaw was tight, gaze cold and icy. She decided that she wouldn’t blame Cheryl if she denied it - it would make a lot of sense given that from an outside perspective it might seem like an awfully fast jump from Veronica to Toni, even if they never actually did anything while Cheryl was still in her relationship. 

 

“No, nothing happened between me and Toni,” Cheryl said, and despite reassuring herself that she didn’t mind, not really, Toni couldn’t help the sinking disappointment she felt. That was until Cheryl swallowed and turned her head to look straight at Toni, “not before you and I broke up, anyway.”

 

Instantly, Veronica scoffs, folding her arms across her chest with a frown. “Seriously Cheryl? You’re a hypocrite; the body’s not even cold.”

 

Toni stared at Cheryl intently, doing her best to calm her down with her eyes because she didn’t want to have to break up a cat fight in the school bathroom. She also knew that Cheryl letting slip information about their involvement could be a mistake if Veronica decided to relay that information to the rumour mill before Cheryl was ready. 

 

“Veronica… the body’s been cold a long time,” Cheryl sighed softly, her anger seeming to have deflated a little. “You and I haven’t been anything for months now. I was just clinging onto the memory of who you used to be, before whatever the hell happened to you that turned you into what you are now. And now I’ve let go of that, because I…” Cheryl sucked in a breath of air through her teeth, shrugging her shoulders. “I think I deserve happiness? I’m still not sure about that one, but either way, Toni? She makes me happy, something I haven’t felt in a super long time. And I’m not going to apologise for wanting that.”

 

Toni dropped her head a little, biting back the smile that was tugging at her lips. _You deserve happiness more than anyone on this planet, Cheryl Blossom_ , she wanted to say. 

 

Veronica looked a little lost for words however, because she was looking anywhere but at Cheryl, lips moving a little bit no sound coming out as if she was trying to figure out how to respond. “So… that’s it? I thought you’d forgive me, or something, and then…” Veronica trailed off, frowning, honestly looking a little confused. 

 

“And then what, Veronica? God, I was miserable with you and you didn’t even know it! I almost-” Cheryl bit down hard on her lip, thinking back to that Friday night by Sweetwater River, staring into the water, how drawn to it she felt… “I was miserable. And you… Veronica, how could I possibly forgive you when you haven’t yet thought to apologise?”

 

Veronica opened her mouth to respond, but promptly closed it again, staring at Cheryl as though she’d just said something awfully offensive. It seemed that apologising was far out of her capabilities, and Cheryl didn’t have enough patience nor did she care enough to wait around for one. 

 

“Okay. That’s all. I think it’s best that we continue to avoid one another for a while. I… I wish you the best with Archibald,” Cheryl added the last part with a grimace, and not because of any jealousy or anything of the kind, but simply because she just found them to be repulsive together. 

 

Cheryl gave Toni a brief glance and a nod, before moving towards the door and making her swift exit with Toni at her heels. The crowded bustle of the corridor was a relief after the silent tension of that bathroom. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Toni said quietly, unable to keep the smirk off her lips as she followed Cheryl down the hall, keeping a fair distance between them so that she could stop herself from taking her girlfriend’s hand out of reflex.  

 

Cheryl exhaled sharply, turning her head and sharing a small smile with Toni. “I’m kind of proud of me too. That was utterly nerve-wracking.”

 

Just as she was about to turn into her history classroom, Toni grabbed her forearm gently. 

 

“Wait, don’t go in yet,” she said, nudging her over to the side so they weren’t blocking the way. “There’s just… one thing you said.”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Cheryl adjusted her bag on her back. “Was it when I said the thing about nothing going on between us? Because technically before I broke up with Veronica, you and I didn’t-” Cheryl began, but Toni was quick to interject, because sometimes Cheryl’s rants went on for a long time and she didn’t want her to be late to class. 

 

“No, no, it wasn’t that. It was just…” Toni bit her lip, cheeks flushing slightly in anticipation of what she was about to say because, god, when did she become so sappy? 

 

“You do deserve happiness, Cheryl. You deserve all the happiness in the world, okay? I know that for sure, and I’m going to do everything I can to prove you deserve to smile everyday for the rest of your life.”

 

Toni flashed her a gentle smile before she slipped away toward her first class, leaving Cheryl watching her go with a broad grin on her face, heart pounding fast in her chest. 

 

_Damn it, Toni Topaz_. 

 

*

 

Maybe Cheryl should have been suspicious of the cloud of euphoria that she found herself floating on for the rest of the week. 

 

I mean, she’s Cheryl Blossom after all, it’s unheard of for her to go more than two or three days without another tragedy striking, right?  

 

Yes, she was still staggering through the emotional recovery from being roofied on Friday, and the bruises from the last beating she took had not long disappeared… But whatever god above must have witnessed Cheryl do some pretty awful things in her past life because by Thursday evening her world was crashing down around her once again. 

 

It began as a calm evening. Cheryl and Toni were at Thistlehouse, catching up on the homework they’d been falling a little behind on over the last few weeks. Cheryl wouldn’t have that; her 4.0 GPA wasn’t something she could afford to lose. 

 

Cheryl had just taken Nana Rose a pot of vintage narcissus tea (the old woman was beginning to refuse to leave her room and after her carer brought up the subject of a hospice once again, Cheryl realised that would probably be the only viable option for her very soon) and sat down beside Toni in front of the fire. 

 

“Geometry, boring,” Cheryl remarked, wrinkling her nose a little as she glanced over at Toni’s textbook. 

 

Chuckling, Toni looked up at her with a quirked eyebrow. “So Romeo and Juliet is extremely interesting, right?” she rolled her eyes playfully. 

 

“Well it… kind of reminds me of us a little,” Cheryl shrugs, cheeks flushing a little but the reflection from the fire conceals it mostly. 

 

Toni hums in contemplation, smiling after a second. “Yeah. And you’re definitely Juliet because Veronica’s that annoying suitor who no one wants around, and dies at the end just because he’s so fucking irrelevant, what’s his name?” 

 

Cheryl laughs loudly, nudging Toni with her foot but unable to chastise her. 

 

“Also you’re Juliet because you’re as pretty as Claire Danes… No, wait, fuck that you’re a hundred times prettier,” Toni said, looking up at Cheryl with a bright smile, the flicker of the flames in the fire place making her eyes glow. 

 

“Oh yeah, does that make you Leonardo DiCaprio? Because, I mean, it’s not even comparable; you’d win every time,” Cheryl responded, grinning softly and dipping down to press a kiss to Toni’s lips, cheeks and heart feeling warm, and not because of the fire. 

 

“Mhm, if I’m Leo then you should be Kate,” Toni said, pulling back just a little so that she could mumble against Cheryl’s lips. “Because she’s hotter. Still not as hot as you but… it’s closer.”

 

Cheryl threaded a hand through Toni’s hair lightly, the smile refusing to stay off her face. “Yeah, that works,” she chuckled lightly, just about to say something else when the sound of a key in the lock broke them out of their peaceful tranquility. 

 

It took Cheryl a few moments to realise the only person it could be. 

 

“What-” Toni began, face crumpling in confusion, but Cheryl was already jumping to her feet, stomach churning in panic. 

 

“Toni, you have to go… You can’t be here. You… fuck, please just trust me, okay? You have to sneak out of the back door. Go through to the kitchen, quickly, and sneak out of the back door,” Cheryl spoke, and her voice was breathless from the way her chest had started to rise and fall quickly in panic. 

 

Toni didn’t think she’d ever seen this expression on Cheryl’s face before and she never wanted to see it again. It was fear, but not just the kind you feel when you’re watching a scary movie, or when your friend jumps out from behind the door and scares you… No, it was pure, unadulterated _fear_. 

 

“Babe, what?” Toni asked, quietly and frantically, jumping to her feet and gripping onto Cheryl’s shoulder. “What’s going on, I-” But she couldn’t get any further, because another voice was speaking over hers, and from the way Cheryl’s eyes darkened, Toni suddenly understood. 

 

“Cheryl? I know you’re home, darling, your car is in the driveway.” 

 

Heavy footfalls were getting closer, and Toni could see Cheryl’s breathing getting faster, more panicked. Dark brown eyes flitted over to her, and then Cheryl was gripping her arm tightly. “Toni, you have to go. It’s going to be so much worse for both of us if she catches you here,” Cheryl hissed, and she sounds so desperate, so insistent.

 

For a few moments, it felt like one of those slow motion scenes in the films when the protagonist has to make a decision, and can see their choices laid out in front of them but has only seconds to decide. It really did slow down for Toni, and somehow she managed to compose her thoughts enough to decide that staying in here would only cause Cheryl more grief and Toni wasn’t about to do something to make it any harder for her. At least if she managed to fly under Penelope’s radar, she could actually do something, intervene if need’s be. Yes, the thought of leaving Cheryl alone with her mother made Toni want to scream, but she had to listen to her head rather than her heart. 

 

She wasn’t going to do anything to make it harder on Cheryl, no way, she’d seen first hand what Penelope Blossom could do, and if that wasn’t her worst then Toni didn’t want to know what was. 

 

Hand grazing Cheryl’s arm lightly in a gesture that she hoped managed to convey what she wanted to say, Toni managed to slip unnoticed into the kitchen just as the living room door flew open, the crash of it hitting the wall reverberating throughout the building. 

 

Toni winced, eyes scanning over the kitchen, doing her best not to make any noise as she crept over to the back door and turned the key in the lock. It made a small click as it opened, but it wasn’t loud enough to be heard. 

 

Careful not to pull the door all the way closed behind her, Toni slid her phone out of her pocket and turned it on, opening up her messages as fast her thumbs could move. She scrolled through her contacts until she found the only two people who she knew she could trust to have her back no matter what. 

 

**toni topaz [19:17]: thistlehouse. emergency. come NOW bring the boys.**

 

*

 

Across town, Sweet Pea and Fangs only had to exchange an understanding look before they began to rally the boys, readying their bikes to speed off to the Northside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eek. let me know what you think. comments and kudos keep me going, love you all<3


End file.
